Rising Sun
by Beastly Republic
Summary: Three months after Lord Shen's fall, an unbeknownst evil rises in order resurrect a new darkness. Now, Po and the Furious Five have discovered a warrior that has potential to help them destroy this evil. But what if this warrior cannot control the darkness inside him, and cannot find the light? Will he be a danger to his new comrades, or end up choosing to rise against?
1. Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

Chapter I – Just Another Day

It was a glorious and beautiful day in the Valley of Peace. The sun was shining bright high in the sky, atmosphere amongst the villagers was tender and caring towards one another, and more importantly, the Dragon Warrior himself had found inner peace and tranquility.

It had been three months since the fall of Lord Shen and his army and all of China had been appreciating Po, the Furious Five, Shifu and all the other masters that saved them from a total dictatorship they were not ready to embrace.

The warriors that lived in the Jade Palace had been practicing for a huge Kung Fu demonstration within the next week. Everyone had been practicing new moves and techniques they had created on their own in order to show-off their own brand of martial arts. Shifu was watching them train from a good view in the training hall as Crane and Monkey scrimmaged.

"Man, you're getting rusty, old friend!" Monkey taunted from one side of the floor. "I think you should stick with calligraphy, 'cause fighting isn't just your thing, is it?"

"Laugh now, but I will be the one who laughs last!" Crane retorted back, followed by a barrage of swift kicks. Monkey dodged them all . . . except for one which hit him in the chest, sending him flying to the wall.

While dazed, Crane darted his way over to Monkey, picked him up by the tail with his talons, flew thirty feet in the air, and plunged with him down to the hard ground. Crane then landed on the disoriented simian with one talon, therefore claiming that he had won.

"I (cough) think you got the better (cough) of me this time." Monkey managed to say through his wheezing. Crane then removed his foot from his friend and extended a wing to help him up.

"Great job, both of you." Shifu said to his students.

"Thank you, Master." They both replied simultaneously.

"Monkey you need to work on your defense and knock off the taunting." Shifu criticized. Monkey simply nodded his head in agreement. "Up next is Tigress and Po."

As he stated it, Po and Tigress hopped onto the training room floor. They both stretched out a few muscles and cracked a few joints before getting into their fighting stances.

"You ready, Po?" the tiger asked the panda.

"As I'll ever be! Because you're going down this time, Tigress!" he yelled back.

Shifu then simply smirked at this retort. Po was a great fighter, but never as disciplined and trained as his prized pupil was, Shifu had always thought. "Begin."

With this, Tigress launched herself at Po with incredible speed and momentum, but Po stood his ground against the attempted tackle. He caught her away from his body and threw her another ten yards away from him. She gracefully landed on all fours and pursued Po again. She threw two punches to his left and right, which he blocked, but not the swift kick to his calves causing him to fall backwards and land hard on his back. Tigress then prepared to finish the match with a haymaker to Po's skull, but he saw it coming. As she thrust her fist down towards his face, the unexpected happens. Instead of trying to move his head or attack her first, he catches the punch right next to his cheek. This caused everyone in the room; even Shifu to drop their jaws is awe. As Tigress was stunned by this amazing feat, Po took advantage. He thrust both of his feet upward at Tigress' chest, sending her flying and smashing into the ceiling. As she fell from the roof, Mantis noticed the lifeless look on her face and took immediate action.

"Po! Catch her!" he shouted at the top of his tiny lungs.

"Huh?" Po looked up and saw what Mantis had meant. Po jumped out with one powerful leap, extended his arms and safely caught Tigress, preventing her from hitting the floor. After realizing he safely caught his friend, Po carefully set her head down on the ground with the rest of her body. Everyone quickly rushed to her side in hopes that she was alright. She fluttered her eyes open as she looked around at everyone with questioning eyes.

"What…What happened?"

Po only grinned and told her,"I win."

She took a minute process it, and finally spoke. "I must be in a dream." And with that everyone laughed. "What? I'm serious." Everyone just laughed some more.

Unbelievable, Shifu thought. Po actually beat her. I guess there's a first time for everything.

It truly was a great day in the Valley of Peace.

But far away, in a distant town that had been overrun by ruthless thugs and greedy mercenaries, a feline casually walks in the front gate.

* * *

A Siberian tiger strides his way through the village as he is being eyeballed by criminals and thugs from an alley way. He was wearing a cobalt blue vest with black and white decals, jet black pants, and one gold earring on his left ear. His most noticeable features were the scars that spun around his arms, legs and neck.

As he continued to walk down the deserted road, it began rain. The mysterious tiger holds out his paw as rain drops rapidly smash it. He rubs his fingers together, as if to examine the water, and looks around the road again. After spotting a clothing store a few yards down the way, he walks in with money in his paw.

The store was ancient. It looked as if it had not been cleaned in fifty years. Most of the clothes there were either ripped, torn or just too small. The feline browsed the section of the shop where the hooded cloaks were. He shifted the circular rack so he could get a good look at all the store had to offer. Nothing sparked his interests until he saw perfectly intact, not ripped or torn, blood red cloak that was just his size. He yanked it off the rack and proceeded to the cashier at the back of the shop. She was sheepish looking lady that couldn't have been younger that sixty. She was smoking a pipe with hand-picked tobacco that had a stench that would make anyone barf. The tiger tossed the cloak and several gold coins on the counter. The old sheep took the coins off the counter and slid them into her pocket. She then took the pipe out of her mouth and examined the man in front of her.

"You're not from these parts, are you boy?" Her voice managed to crack out. The tiger only shook his head slowly. "Figured not. You don't look like you're up to no good. But there are tons of those kinds out there. Watch yourself." She slid the cloak back over to him as she lifted the pipe back up to her mouth. He took the clothing article, put in on and put the hood on over his head.

He thanked the old shopkeeper and headed back out the door into the freezing rain which was coming down harder now. He simply ignored its existence and walked across the street to a motel that said 'Vacant Rooms'. Little did he know that three little crocodiles had been the ones eyeing him from the alley. The biggest one watched the cat enter the building with an evil grin on his crooked face.

"C'mon, boys, we have some work that needs to be done" he said to his thug buddies as they followed the feline into the motel.

As the tiger made his way into the building, he looked around the room. It appeared to be a diner that had seen better days. He made his way to the bar where he assumed he could purchase a room and maybe some food. The bartender soon noticed his feline guest and immediately dropped what he was doing to service him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" the pig said with an eager tone.

"Yes, I saw the sign out in front that said rooms were available. I was hoping I could buy one" the tiger answered back with firm tone in his voice.

"Of course! Of course! Is there anything else I can get you? Maybe a drink perhaps?"

"Green tea. Iced. Thank you." The pig hustled over to the waitress who was cleaning dishes and whispered for her to go get a room key while the he fixed drink that had been ordered.

"Here you go. Made fresh! Anything else?" the pig asked as he gingerly set the iced tea down on counter. The striped man took the glass and took a large gulp of the contents before setting it back down. Just then, the three crocs that had been stalking the tiger since he had arrived burst through the door. The leader of the crocs, who had a decent-sized sword on his side, approached the bar with thundering footsteps. The bartender shriveled in fear and the goat waitress hid in the back room when she saw them, but the tiger did not even turn his head to look. He did not have to, for he knew no matter whom it was that there was going to be trouble.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?" the head croc gaffed to his fellow reptiles, "We got us some sorta white kitty cat! Too bad I ain't got any yarn for him to play with…" as he said this, the 'kitty cat' took another gulp of green tea. "What's your name, kitty? I'm gonna need to memorize it when I have your tail on a plaque about my fireplace!" The other two crocs chuckled at their leader's threat. The tiger just ignored him and brought the glass of tea to his lips again. Clearly irritated, the croc pulled out his sword and sliced the tea cup in half, spilling tea all over the bar counter. The tiger then just put his broken glass on the counter and gave the croc a death glare.

"Good, now that I have your attention," he continued on, "I can threaten you face to face." The feline promptly stood up and began to walk away, until the croc lead grabbed his arm and tugged him with force. "Hey! I'm talking to-"was all he could get out as the cat pulled out a small dagger he had hidden inside his vest and stabbed the croc's other hand that was laying on the table with incredible force that the knife punctured his hand and penetrated the table. As the croc screamed in pain, the tiger took an empty bottle on the counter with his other hand and smashed it against the reptiles face, knocking him unconscious. The other crocs pulled out small daggers of their own and tried to stab the cat, but he was too agile. The crocs' thrusts proved futile as their weapons were kicked away. The feline then, with one powerful kick, knocks one thug into the other and they soared into a wall on the far side of the diner, knocking them out.

The tiger then exhaled and turned back to the pig bartender, awestruck by what he had just seen.

"Is my room ready yet?" the tiger calmly asked.

The pig nodded his head nervously as he ran over to the waitress who tossed him the key, still shaking. "H-Here…" he manage to mumble out as he dropped the key on the bar table. The tiger place a small bag of coins on the counter and yanked his knife out of the assailant's hand. Then he took the key and proceeded up the stairs to his room. "FIRST DOOR TO YOUR LEFT!" the pig hollered to the new guest already at the top of the staircase.

When he reached his suite, he analyzed the entire area.

'Bamboo bed, tattered. Silk sheets, slightly torn. Stone walls, old and fragile. I've slept in worse' he thought to himself. He removed his cloak from around his shoulders and hung it on the door handle. He practically fell into bed as he quickly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Midday Jog

Chapter II – Midday Jog

The morning sun peaked over the mountains and shined down on waking villagers below. A beam of sunlight cast itself through an opening in a small window in the mysterious tiger's motel room. It managed to locate itself right on his closed eyes which slowly squinted open, revealing a pair of cobalt blue corneas. He sat up on the edge of his wrinkly bed and rubbed his eyes open. He then walked over to the restroom, splashed icy water on his face, took his cloak off the door handle he left it on and exited the room closing the door behind him.

'How long was I out?' he thought to himself as continuously rubbed his eyes some more. The feline reached the bottom of the staircase and was greeted by the pig bartender that presumably ran the diner slash motel.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know how long I was asleep?" the cat asked him.

"Umm…" the pig hesitated. "About 4 days. You must have been very tired."

"Wow," the feline whispered barely audible. "I must've been. 4 days…" The bartender then smiled and reached under the counter he was behind and pulled out a small sack filled with brownish black beans.

"If you ever feel as if you can't stay awake, try these" he said tossing the bag of beans on the counter. The tiger took one of the beans in the palm of his paw and analyzed it carefully.

"What are they?" he raised and eyebrow to the pig.

"They're magic beans! If you eat one it can keep you up for hours." The cat stared at the beans skeptically. "Please take them as a gift for saving us from those thugs a few days ago." The tiger reluctantly nodded his head and slipped the sack into his pocket. He then said his thanks and farewells and left the diner. He stretched out his arms, legs and other joints and walked out of the village to where he proceeded to the next.

The tiger had been in China for 20 years searching. But for what? A person? A place? A thing? Anything. He was looking for answers to where he came from or who he was. He always felt an emptiness inside himself and thought that by knowing it would somehow heal him. And if he had search across China for his entire life than by Gods he was going to do it.

After travelling for a few hours and till the sun was fully up, he stopped and decided to find a vantage point in order to locate the next town or village. The feline spotted a large boulder that had be at least 50 feet tall. He effortlessly climbed to the top of the massive rock and scouted the area. Nothing. No smokestacks, no buildings, no people. Nothing to indicate life. Just bamboo stalks as far as the eye can see. He exhaled deeply and prepped himself to leap of the stone structure when he heard muffled voices. He twitched his ears and heard the voices again, except this time he saw some stalks move about a hundred yards away from him. The cat gracefully hopped off the rock, landed on all fours and began to fully sprint towards the voices he heard.

"Alright, wise guy! Give me back my rucksack!" a short, scrawny rodent-like creature yelled at a croc that was holding a sack above his head. Two other crocs made a triangle around the rodent. It had been the same crocs from the diner.

"Hmm I don't think so, little guy" the croc retorted with a snarl.

"Sheesh! Your breath smells like a fly's under garments…Just gimme back my rucksack!" he demanded. The rodent was a lemur with dirt orange fur and was wearing a brown tunic with blood red pants. He also had flyers goggles on his head. He barely reached 2 feet tall and couldn't have weighed more than 30 pounds.

"Aw, does the little squirrely want his backpack back?" another croc taunted, causing the other 2 to laugh.

"For the last flippin' time…I'm a lemur…NOT A FRIGGIN' SQUIRREL!"

"You look like a squirrel to me."

"Just gimme back my stuff before I go Sun Tzu on your ass!"

"Oh yeah? How's this?" the croc retorted as he picked up the lemur by the collar and held a bandaged fist to his face.

"Phew! Seriously, have you even heard of a toothbrush?" he replied while wrinkling his nose. The croc growled and cocked his fist back. The lemur closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"HEY!" a feline figure shouted from a distance. The crocs' jaws dropped as they stared at the tiger that had beaten them days before. "Drop…the…squirrel…"

"Okay, do I seriously look like a squirrel?" an irritated lemur asked. The croc slowly set the lemur down to his feet. "Okay, now that _that's_ settled, gimme back my rucksack!"

Clearly infuriated at the sight of the tiger, the thug holding the bag threw it into a nearby river and ran for the hills with his fellow crocs.

"NO!" the lemur screamed as his belongings plunged into the raging rapids. He sprinted on all fours toward the river and bounced his eyes rapidly looking for the sack. After spotting it hanging onto an underwater branch, he desperately dove into the water to retrieve it. Although succeeding, he was now caught in the current as it pulled him down stream. "HEEEELP!"

While chasing his targets, the feline heard the call for help come from the river. He stopped, took one last glance at the crocs, and headed full-speed for the raging rapids. After reaching the stream, he noticed the orange critter struggling to keep his head above the surface. Thinking fast, the big cat used his strength to pull a bamboo stalk out of the ground and run 30 yards down steam ahead of the lemur. He dropped the long stock across the river causing the other end to land on the other shore. The cat then used it as balance beam and made his way to the middle of the stalk.

"Grab my paw!" he ordered the rodent while bending over and extending his arm. Barely understanding what he had said, the orange fur ball jolted his hand up and at the precise moment grabbed on to the feline's paw, who then jerked him (and his stuff) up and out of the rapids. "Hold on!" he yelled as he leaped off of the stalk just before it broke in two and flowed down the river. After landing safely on the other side of the river, the cat set down the lemur and brushed himself off. Wheezing, the soaked simian shook himself dry and stood up straight to his savior.

"Thank you. *wheeze* You really saved by tail back there." The tiger just stared back at the weasel for a moment and stood straight to him.

"It's not a problem. I'm just pissed that I had to deal with those clowns twice in one week" he replied emotionless.

"Well, I truly am grateful for everything you done for me today." The lemur exposed a friendly smile as he extended his hand forward. "Daxolus Quann, you can just call me Dax." The cat stared at the lemur's tiny paw for minute before he spoke up. "C'mon, shake it! I won't bite." The tiger finally gave in and bent down to shake the lemur's hand. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Uuuhhh…" the tiger hesitated. He had not told anyone his name in so long. At least no one cared to ask. "Zayn…" he finally spat out.

"My condolences, Zayn!" Dax enthusiastically stated as he shook his hand ever harder. "Listen, how can I ever repay you for today?"

"I don't require any payment."

"No, no, no I insist! Wait, where ya headed?" Daxolus asked eagerly. The tiger began to think to himself, 'Why does he want to repay me so bad? Should I trust this guy with any of my personal info?' He then looked at the lemur's eyes and didn't see evil, nor distrust, but…helpful.

"Um… just travelling by. Stopping at villages and visiting other towns or cities."

"Huh. Why you ain't got no place in particular."

"I'd prefer not share that with a stranger" he replied coldly.

"A'right, a'right, take it easy big guy…Say, you ever been to the Valley of Peace?"

"No. What is it like there?" Zayn asked with an interested yet doubtful expression.

"Well, I was going to there to find out. So, if you're not head in any specific direction, then how about you come with me and I'll buy ya a place rest tonight?" Zayn was a bit shocked and curious at Dax's words.

"I…don't really know you."

"Okay, then. We'll get to know each other on the way there. I'll tell ya everything about me. That way you trust me. C'mon, please?" Zayn looked around for a moment in self-process. 'He doesn't look too threatening and I haven't been to the Valley of Peace. I guess I don't see a reason why I shouldn't. Zayn then deeply exhaled and answered.

"Okay. But one night only."

"Great! Let's start making our way there! This way, my good man!" Dax happily replied as he slung his rucksack over his shoulders and began walking north, followed by Zayn. "Say, Zayn what's your favorite color?"

"This is gonna be a long trip."an the diner slash motel.

pressumably ubbed his eyes some more. The feline reached the bottom of the staircase and was greeted


	3. Chapter 3 - Seperate but Equal

**Author's note: Thanks for the support guys. I busted out this chapter today and it took a lot outta me. But you guys pushed for it and here it is! I'm still considering whether to have Po or Zayn be the love interest for Tigress in this story. Send me your thoughts and tell your friends about this story and chapters will keep on flowing.**

**I do not own KFP, like I even have to say it.**

Chapter III – Separate but Equal

It was nearly nightfall as Zayn and Daxolus travelled through what seamed like an endless road to reach the Valley of Peace. It had only been a few hours since the lemur and tiger had met, but Dax had told Zayn so much about him that Zayn was starting to regret saying yes to his offer. He was just so talkative and chatty and Zayn had never met anyone like this. But he had listened to every word he had said in the last 3 hours and he couldn't say that he wasn't intrigued. Dax was a travelling salesman, but an ordinary one. He was also an inventor and would create devices to simplistically easy to use, yet so complicated to create that people had no choice but to buy them. Dax had also used a rather colorful dialogue when he described his inventions that Zayn ended up spending a quarter of the time trying process the rodents words in his head; words like 'circumference', or 'reticulum'. The feline may have been smart, but he was street smart, were as Dax was obviously book smart. After Dax had finished an awkward story about a woman he had sold a multi-tool to and how she was supposedly 'hitting' on him, Zayn stopped and noticed the sun was barely visible past the mountain summits.

"We're not going to make it tonight" Zayn stated with a tired expression. Noticing this, Dax looked at the sun's position as well and shook his head in agreement.

"Yep, you right," the lemur stated while scratching his right ear. "I guess with all my rambling I was doing I didn't the sun's descent." In which Zayn shot him a look as if to say, 'Ya don't think?' "Well, we set up camp tonight and continue tomorrow mornin' if that's cool with you?" Zayn thought for a second and nodded his head in approval.

"I'll get the firewood" Zayn said to Dax. He pursued into the forest of bamboo and found several extra dry stalks that would burn easily and with brute force yanked them out of the ground. Carrying them on his shoulder, he made his way back to where he had left Dax who was making a circle out of rocks to confirm where the pit would be. The little rodent looked up and saw Zayn carrying the stalks and was immediately shocked at his strength.

"Damn, you make me feel like a weakling" he joked still staring at the bamboo.

"You're not weak. I'm just strong" Zayn replied with all seriousness.

"Oh yeah? How's this for strong?" Dax asked as he sprinted towards a 4-foot log on the side of the road that had no business being there and began to slowly roll it towards Zayn with all his power. After about a minute and a half of pushing, Dax finally got the log over to the fire pit.

"Okay, great" Zayn commented. "What was that supposed to prove?" he then asked with an arched eyebrow. As he slowly started to stop breathing heavy, Dax went over to his rucksack that he had set down and dug through it until he pulled out a folding saw.

"That I am a brainiac, not a muscle head" he said with pride as he flipped open his saw and rapidly cut through the log down the middle. After a few seconds, Dax had two perfectly even log pieces. "And that we don't have to get our tail filthy by sitting in the dirt." Zayn then saw what Dax was going for and picked the logs up and set them vertically next to the pit across from each other.

"Yeah, I guess so" Zayn said quietly but enough for Dax to hear him, which made him crack a small smile. The feline looked back up to check the sun's location this time. It was now completely over the ridge, hardly giving enough light for the two to see clearly. "We need to start the fire now" Zayn stated nonchalantly.

"On it!" Dax answered as he ran back over to his sack and pulled out a box of matches. After Zayn took one of the 10-foot long stalks and broke into four pieces and tossed them in the pit, Dax struck a few matches on the tinderbox they came in. They spontaneously lit up as he dropped them in the pit with the twigs. It only took seconds for the fire to spread and light the entire circle up, now capable of providing heat and light for the two travelers. "SHAZAM!" Dax shouted as the fire quickly grew and engulfed the circular area. The two then each took a seat on the fresh cut logs and stared at the inferno they had created. "Fire. Mother Nature's greatest invention" Dax said with a victorious smile. The orange mammal's statement then reminded Zayn of a question he wanted to ask.

"Speaking of inventions, what kind of inventions do you make?" Zayn questioned with his left eyebrow raised. Dax lit up to the tiger's question and glanced at him with wide eyes.

"All kinds. Utility, convenience, mobility. But my best work I would have to say comes from my weapons." Zayn was intrigued once again. He had never the rodent to be a fighting type.

"Really? Well do you have any to show me?" the feline asked with some doubt in his voice.

"Of course!" The lemur shot up with excitement as he ran over to his rucksack and brought it with him back to his seat. After rummaging through his bag again, Zayn could hear him mumbling to himself. 'No… Not that one… Nope… What the hell is that...? Ah ha!' The rodent then pulled out a small wrist guard-looking thing that seemed to be composed of leather, iron, and string. There was an eight –inch, double-edged blade that was attached to a small gearbox that was also attached to 2 leather straps with buckles. At the point end of the blade, you could see a short, near invisible string attached to a small iron ring.

"This, my friend, is what I call the Concealed Killer!" Dax announced as he held it with both hands as if he was giving out an award. To Zayn the device looked well put together and actually made him raise his eyebrows in shock.

"What does it do?" he asked with a blank expression.

"I thought you would never freaking ask!" Dax exploded as he tossed the contraption to Zayn, who instinctively caught it with ease. "Put it on your wrist."

Looking a bit confused by the device, Dax ran over to him and showed him how to strap it on; blade under the wrist with the gear box over the blade. "Okay, now put that metal ring on your middle paw digit." Zane then pulled the ring with his other hand and brought it to the top of his digit. That's when he realized that the ring had a bit of tension on it. This confused him even more as he slid it down his finger. "Okay, now in one quick motion, I want you to flick your wrist back while pointing your arm away from your body." Zayn slowly extended his arm out and shifted his wrist back and as he did so, 6 of the 8 inch blade flew out and firmly locked in place.

"Whoa…" Zayn managed to whisper as he stared at the blade with amazement.

"Now your blade is locked and ready for action. You can slice, stab, and thrust with this thing, making EXTREMELY effective in battle. And the best part about it is if you flick your wrist again…" Dax then motioned him to do so, and with that the blade rapidly slid back into the holder it came out of, "the blade is completely invisible to the naked eye! A stealthy, yet hardcore weapon that requires virtually NO experience!"

Zayn stared at the device with complete shock. He had called the lemur's bluff and ended up losing to the house. But it also made him ask an irritating question to himself; 'How crazy is this guy?'

"This…is truly…_unique_" the tiger managed to spit out. Daxolus then saw the awe in Zayn's face, which made him grin happily.

"Keep it" Dax said with his peaceful smile.

"Wha- Dax, I can't take this. It-"

"Just take it. I still owe you for today…and I'm not takin' no for an answer" Dax interrupted while looking him dead in the eyes with a serious notation. "Besides… it looks good on ya." Zayn didn't bother to argue and just bowed his head in respect. Dax then shined another smile and sat back down on his log.

After a few minutes of silence, (besides Zayn flicking the device open several times to get the hang of it) Dax decided to kill it once again.

"So…" he started off, "I've told you some stuff 'bout me, but I don't know anything about you aside from your name. So let's hear something, any friends, girlfriend, family?" When Dax had finished his sentence, it caused Zayn's face to drop and him to close his eyes. Dax noticed that tiger's expression and realized what was going on.

"You didn't know 'em did ya?" Dax asked with a soft tone, as if he knew the answer. This then caused Zayn to look up at him with mostly sad eyes with a hint of anger. "You're parents. You didn't know them." Dax slowly shifted his pupils towards the fire and stared at the sparks as they flickered above the orange inferno.

"I didn't know mine either. They abandoned me at this hellhole called 'Bao Gu', an orphanage that I lived in as a kid. I don't have any recollection of them or my life before then. The place was happy on the outside, but if you stepped in there and you weren't a goose, or a pig, or a goat, or some other common animal, you were treated like trash. Of course, I was the only lemur there, so I took a bunch of crap for being different. I was always told that I would amount to nothing, that I would just be another peasant beggin' for change, that I was never going to find purpose in life. If they were trying to bring me down, then they just fueled me to be better than them… Nobody wanted a lemur to be their kid. At least that's what I think my mom and dad thought of me…but I found out that it doesn't matter if you're different from everybody 'cause that's what makes you _YOU_… But I wasn't the only different one at the orphanage. There was this tiger girl and she was called a monster everyday because of her strength. She was teased and picked on everyday she was there…but guess what happened on her tenth birthday? She was adopted by a big shot Kung Fu master and became one of the greatest fighters ever. _That's_ perseverance. _That's_ courage. _That_…is a fighter, Zayn. Don't forget that. You don't need anyone to be a whole. All you need is you."

Dax's words slowly began to revolve around Zayn's head. He was right. The lemur's story suddenly changed his mood, and forced him to look at him with inspired eyes.

"Our differences are our strengths, not our downfalls"

Zayn couldn't help but crack a half smile and look at Dax with a grateful glare.

"Thanks, Dax…"

"Don't mention it, Zayn." With that, the tiger tipped the log he was sitting on over and used it as a head rest and quickly fell asleep, while Daxolus never moved his eyes away from fire.

"You and I aren't so different tiger… You and I aren't so different."


	4. Chapter 4 - Progress

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support from all you guys! Especially Aidyl the Archer! This chap is a bit shorter than the rest but it is transition chapter, so it's not gonna be glamorous.**

**I don't own KFP, like anyone cares.**

Chapter IV – Progress

Not far from Zayn and Daxolus' campsite in the Valley of Peace, Po, Shifu, and the Five were eating supper. The calm night's breeze blew through the Valley, stealing some of tree's leaves and whisking them away to an unknown destination.

Po had made his delicious signature Secret Ingredient Soup which everyone always enjoyed, and was quickly being slurped away by all the warriors that had had a long day and needed the food.

"You've out done yourself again, Po" Mantis commented after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. Everyone nodded their heads in solid agreement.

"Thanks. But my dad makes it the best because…well, he kinda…invented it" Po responded as he wiped his chin of broth that had flung from the noodles he had slurped. Po then noticed how silent that Master Shifu was and decided to chime in. "Master, why are you so quiet tonight? Usually you're in someone's ear about how much better they could be doing or telling us some mumbo jumbo about how 'patience is a virtue!" Po asked whiled mimicking his master the best he could, which Mantis and Crane chuckled at. Shifu only stared at the table for a moment before attempting to answer.

"I just…I just…excuse me" the red panda master said as he got out of his chair from the table and casually walked outside with a questionable look on his face.

"What was that about?" Crane asked while tilting his head in confusion. "It looked as if Shifu was…unfocused."

"I dunno. Maybe he left his staff outside?" Monkey questioned while getting another confused look from Crane. "What do you think Tigress?"

Tigress was off in another direction as her eyes snapped to Monkey.

"Master Shifu is just…feeling something right now. As if he needs to be somewhere" she answered with confidence.

"How'd you deduce that?" Viper asked with her eyes widened.

"I can tell." She lied. The reason she knew was because she had those feelings before when she knew something was out of place or weary. Whenever she felt them, she got the same expression on her face like Shifu had. It was something that had puzzled her all her life. She then thought about Shifu, and why he had left the room with that expression. Maybe something was wrong and he was trying comprehending it for himself. An urge pulled her to know what the problem was and what she could do, if there was, to prevent it.

"I'm going to go check on him" the feline stated as she dropped her empty soup bowl in the kitchen sink and left the room.

Shifu had walked outside to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to contemplate the feeling he had somehow obtained. He sat down in lotus position and began to meditate. The picture looked serene and peaceful, but the images he saw were gruesome and horrifying.

Shifu had seen multiple flashes that he assumed were visions of future, but did not want to be confirmed.

_Darkness enveloped the Valley…_

_Black fire surrounded a hooded spectacle…_

_Po lying on the ground with a sword puncturing through his chest…_

_Tigress screaming in pain…_

The last image shot Shifu out of his trance caused him to immediately sweat profusely. He shuttered at the images he had seen for they had all been terrifying, but meaningless. What was their purpose? How was this going to happen? Who was that hooded stranger? Questions surrounded the master's head until a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"Master? Are you alright?" It was Tigress. She had finally caught up with him to the peach tree and saw his heated expression. Shifu regained himself and stood up straight to his pupil.

"I'm okay, Tigress. Thank you."

'Liar' Tigress thought to herself. 'Something's not right.'

"Are you sure?" she asked with urgency and hope that he would tell her the truth.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just head back inside and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." With that the two walked back inside to the barracks in silence.

As the morning sun once again peeked over the mountain summits, Zayn slowly arose from his slumber and stretched his arms and legs out, while Daxolus was still sound asleep on his rucksack that acted as his pillow. Zayn cracked his neck and firmly kicked the lemur in his ribs.

"Wake up, Dax…Wake up!" Zayn kicked a bit harder but Dax was a heavy sleeper and didn't have any intent on waking up soon. Zayn could hear him mumble in his sleep which Zayn listened to closely.

"Yes…yes I would love some pineapples, babe… Oooo…someone wants to skip to dessert. Hehe…"Zayn shook his head with irritation.

"Stupid squirrel" he muttered to himself when the lemur shot up out of nowhere.

"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled with anger.

"I don't care. It's sunrise and it's time to go."

"A 'right, a 'right! Lemme get my stuff and we'll be on our way." The lemur slowly stretched out his sleepy muscles and packed his things into his rucksack. Zayn glanced at the pit they had made from last night. It was nothing but ashes and soot and…paper? He noticed a folded sheet of paper in the pit that had somehow managed to not disintegrate in the fire. While Dax was still busy preparing, Zayn reached into the ring of ashes and pulled out the sheet. He quickly shoved it in his pocket and decided he would look at it later.

"All set?" the tiger asked as he stood up.

"Yup! Let's start walkin'" Dax said with enthusiasm.

"I don't think walking is going to get us there soon enough. Hop on my back, I'll carry you" Zayn ordered the rodent.

"Um, you sure big guy? I mean I can run on my-"

"It's alright, I'll get us there fast. Besides, you don't look like you weigh much" Zayn assured him. Dax hesitated for a minute and decided to just agree with the man.

"Okay, but don't go to nuts" Dax reluctantly agreed as he climbed onto Zayn's back and gripped his collar with both hands. It was an awkward feeling, but they both got used to it quickly. "Alright…we need to go that- WAAAAAAYYY!" Suddenly, Dax's body was flailing around as his paw had a death grip on the tiger's collar. Zayn took of full speed to the north and was moving at incredible speed. Daxolus could barely hold on as the air whipped around him and the tiger had refused to slow down no matter how many times he had said to. But Dax eventually got into the groove and found a comfortable position in which he could ride the rest of the way there.

"VALLEY OF PEACE, HERE WE COME! WOOOOO!" Dax screamed in excitement and adrenaline. Zayn looked over his shoulder and smirked at the cheering lemur.

"Pfft. Amateur."


	5. Chapter 5 - Warm Up

Chapter V – Warm Up

**Author's note: Wow! Over 150 views? Never though it would go this far! Keep up the support and read all your mail so don't be afraid to send me a message! This chap is a much more interesting. Thanks again to Aidyl the Archer, YOU ROCK!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, and babies don't come from storks._One obvious fact should go with another, right?**

Zayn and Dax had travelled for only a few hours and were quickly approaching the Valley of Peace. Dax had gotten completely comfortable riding on his companion's shoulder and actually found himself enjoying the ride. The scenery that they passed was just a blur, as Zayn had been moving at such a fast pace.

"Man, do you ever get tired?" Dax asked with the wind blowing past his fur.

"Define 'tired'" Zayn simply retorted without reaching his head back.

"So I'm guessing no?" Dax chuckled at the tiger's muffled comment.

After another few minutes of blazing through a forest that consisted of oak and maple trees, the two stopped on top of a large hill to scout how far they were from the Valley of Peace. As Zayn promptly stood up from his sprinting position, Daxolus hopped off his back and set his rucksack on the ground. Zayn took a minute to catch his breath and leaned up against an oak tree that couldn't have been more than a few years of age; at least it didn't look like it.

"How far are we from this valley you can't seem to shut up about?" Zayn questioned with furrowed brows. Dax scratched his ear and brushed down his fur that had become ruffled by the trip they had made before turning to respond.

"Not a hundred percent sure. Lemme check" he said while sliding the goggles on his head over his eyes. One of the specs on them had a built-in magnifier, invented by the lemur himself, to use at a scouting tool. He then turned back to Zayn. "All the trees clustered together like this makes a wall of leaves that I can't see through, so I'm going up the tallest tree to get good view up ahead." With that, he swiftly climbed up the tree and was soon out of sight.

Zayn impatiently waited for the rodent to come down and tell him what they had found until he spotted some marking in the tree he was leaning on. They had been carved in and painted with a dead black color that darker than night. Zayn squinted his eyes and stared at the symbols for a moment before reading them to himself. '_Long live the Mogui, Death to the Tianshi. _What could that mean?' he thought in perspective. He then noticed another marking, except this one wasn't carved into the trunk, but painted in what looked like a dark red texture. 'I don't know what that one means' Zayn wondered with a look of confusion. He raised his paw to the symbol to touch it. As he made contact with the tree's hard surface, a sudden flash of images raced through his skull which caused him to grip on to his head tightly.

_A bloody sword drops to the ground…_

_Pandas run screaming from a shadow in the distance…_

_A lion leads a group of wolves into battle…_

_Siberian tiger strapped to a chair with blood streaming down his face…_

_One-eyed wolf with a red marking…_

All these images bolt through Zayn's head in less than a second. He falls over still holding his head in pain and confusion.

"What the hell…" Zayn began until Dax dropped down from the tree he had climbed.

"Great news, my friend!" Dax exclaimed with a large smile. Zayn quickly shook off his vision and got up the ground without Dax noticing. "We're only a quarter mile from the Valley of peace and better yet, it's not even noon!"

"That's…great, Dax" Zayn said with a dull expression.

"Well, lot's not waste time standing around here with thumbs up our asses, GIDDY UP!" Dax cheered as he hopped onto Zayn's shoulder. But the tiger did not move. He only stared at the lemur with a death-glare. "Please…" He whimpered out.

Zayn heavily exhaled, releasing all his anger, and headed full speed for the Valley of Peace.

* * *

"Sir, we have a fix on his location. Sounds like he's heading to the Valley of Peace" a leopardess reported to a faint and dark corner. Until glowing eyes emerged from the darkness and looked at the leopardess with carelessness.

"Good…good…" the figure whispered to himself. "Send the Alpha troops."

"Yes, sir. Who should I send to walk them in" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Send…Szen…He has been yearning to go on an assault recently." The voice said with calm poise. "Now begins round one" he whispered to himself once again.

* * *

Just like Dax had said, it didn't take them long to reach the Valley and seemed anxious to see it as well. Zayn, however, had kept cool through the entire journey and did not seem too joyous about their arrival.

"How much longer?" Zayn asked with a bored expression.

"Just over this ridge, I promise you" Dax reassured the tiger with a slight irritation in his tone. And sure enough, once they reached the top of the hill, there it was. The Valley of Peace.

It was truly a sight to behold; the village that rested in the valley was teeming with street life, the architectures were amazingly put together, and the aroma of fresh baked goods had illuminated the entire area, making it smell like a slice of heaven.

Zayn's jaw nearly hit the floor as he took all this in at once while Dax grew the biggest smile he had made in some time.

"There it is big guy. The Valley of Peace. Something, ain't it?" Dax told the feline who was still speechless.

"It's-"Zayn started until he was cut off by the sound of mumbling in the distance. His left ear twitched a little and his earring waved back and forth. Zayn followed the sound down the hill and immediately started to crouch down.

"Ey! Where ya goin'?" Dax noticed as Zayn was still creeping his way down the hill. "Man, I dunno wassup with this cat" he murmured as he quickly caught up with him.

The sounds grew stronger and clearer. Zayn quickly ducked into a bush, followed by Dax, and poked his head out to identify the noise. It was small group of what looked like bandits and assassins of different kinds of species. There was a rhino in front, giving directions to the others.

"Once we have the artifacts, we'll rendezvous here and head back to the castle. Everyone got it?" the rhino questioned with a loud and booming voice. He received a bunch of positive responses and smiled mischievously. "All right! Not even the masters at the Jade Palace will be able to stop us!"

"But I can." All the bandits and killers turned their head around to see a white tiger standing behind them with a growled expression. On his shoulder, was the negative, but supportive, Daxolus.

The rhino leader smirked and said, "Whatya know? It's some little kitty tryin' to be a hero!" Zayn only kept calm and stared down the troop leader. "Well look, since I'm in a good mood, 10 seconds to run!"

"I was going say the same exact thing to you" Zayn replied coldly. Dax now chimed in.

"Look, Zayn. I know you're tough and everything, but violence isn't the-"the rhino suddenly interrupted.

"Pipe it, Squirrely!" An angry expression now came over Dax's face and clenched his teeth.

"Screw it, let's kick the crap outta these tools…" Dax whispered as he slowly reached for something in his rucksack.

"10 seconds are up!" rhino yelled as he pulled out a small hand-held crossbow and aimed it at Zayn. Dax suddenly felt his heart drop. Zayn stayed cooler than ever. The rhino pulled the trigger and the arrow propelled through the air at lightning speed. Dax quickly jumped out of the way of the arrow as Zayn stood there and waited for the arrow and at the last split-second caught the arrow in his mouth.

Jaws hit the floor at the sight of the event that just occurred in front of the owners. Dax was awestruck by Zayn's speed and tenacity to catch the arrow with his teeth! Zayn then bite the bolt head of the arrow off causing the feathered end to fall, and spit out the metal bit.

The rhino's shock turned to rage as he then ordered his men to attack the tiger and lemur. Somewhat near a dozen crocs, rhinos, and oxen charged the two yelling their ear-shattering battle cries.

"Show time, baby!" Dax cried as he pulled out a small, 10 inch paddle that had a weird wooden design carved into it. When Dax flipped a switch on the handle, the paddle suddenly sprouted small obsidian blades all around the edges.

When two crocs charged him with swinging axes, Dax swiftly averted them and slammed his paddle into the left reptile's shin, causing him to fall over and grip in pain. The other croc swung his axe downward at the rodent, but missed and hit the ground instead, giving Dax a chance to land a clean blow to his side. The croc gripped his hip and screamed in pain. Dax then used the flat of his paddle to smack him over the head while he was bent over and knocked him out.

The rest of the bandits focused their attention on the tiger. Zayn got into battle stance and unsheathed his 'Concealed Killer'. Two rhinos pulled out their short swords and charged him with brute force. One of them heaved their sword at Zayn's neck, but missed as he ducked under the rhinoceros and windmill kicked his legs from under him and thrust his blade into the falling foes throat. Blood oozed out his neck as he slowly suffocated to death. The other rhino tried a stab technique, but fail miserably as he stabbed his own soldier due to Zayn's swift maneuvering. Zayn then used his blade to stab him straight through the thigh. He fell over in agony, but didn't have time to groan before the cat snapped his neck. 'Too easy' Zayn thought to himself until he heard a cry for help coming from Dax, who was being held up by the collar by the lead rhino with one hand and about to be sliced with an axe that was gripped in the other.

Zayn's heart began to pump rapidly and his anger quickly rose. With one super-sonic leap, he darted towards Dax. Just before the bandit's blade made contact with the lemur's flesh, it was caught by an unsuspecting paw. Zayn's paw. The blade cut into his hand which caused it to bleed profusely and spill onto the ground. Zayn then landed a haymaker to the wielder's jaw, silencing him permanently and dropping the lemur in the process.

The white tiger suddenly started to change as his rage grew. His body was being surrounded in a dark energy in shades of purple and black. His claws suddenly grew three inches in length, his white fur was now a damp grey, and his eyes no longer had pupils, corneas, or whites, but it was now all completely black.

Everyone there was now frightened to death of the animal that had now appeared in front of him, including Dax. He was now something else. His mouth slowly opened after a moment of silence.

"Congratulations…you're the first people in a long time…to PISS ME OFF!" Zayn screamed in anger and hatred. Before any of the bandits had anytime to run, they were either cut down beaten, or pulverized to death.

Dax's eyes flung everywhere around the feline, trying to process the events in front of him.

After finishing the last of them off, Zayn slowly gingered down to his normal form and was breathing heavily. It was nearly a full minute until he realized the expression on Dax's face. It was filled with fear, confusion…and questions. Zayn was the first to say something.

"Dax…there are still things that you should know about me…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Explainations

**Author's note: Title says it all, folks.**

**I don't own KFP, holy crap de javu.**

Chapter VI – Explainations

Dax stared at Zayn for what seemed like forever trying to comprehend what he had just seen. His eyes were a mix of nervousness, fear, but most of all…curiosity. Dax had never seen such a bloody displace of violence and power and felt as if he had encountered an amazing, yet extremely poisonous plant that if he didn't handle correctly, could hurt him…probably worse. Zayn saw the look on the lemur's face and realized that he needed to explain himself.

"Dax, please let me-"he began, but suddenly knew that Dax wouldn't understand and dropped his voice. Zayn turned around and started to walk aimlessly into the forest and murmured something that could barely be heard. "I'm sorry…"

Dax suddenly snapped back to reality and stopped the feline before he went any further.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" the little fur ball asked with a friendly grin. "I still gotta buy you a place to sleep." The feline cocked his head back and turned facing Dax with a cold stammer.

"I'm too dangerous…just leave me…"

Dax's smile dropped and suddenly got real serious. He walked closer to the troubled tiger and tried to lower his somewhat squeaky voice.

"Hey, hey, look at me-look at me." Zayn slowly lifted his head up to listen. "I don't leave friends behind for them to soak in their own worries."

"I'm…a monster…" Zayn said while barely audible, but Dax had heard every word, which made his voice suddenly explode.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Just because you have some special gift, that does not mean you aren't the same as me or anyone else!" Dax said to the cat who was now looking him dead in the eyes. "Look, you fell…and failing is not falling down, but refusing to stand back up. Now just pick yourself up, dust it off, and come with me to valley. You can explain everything there. And I won't judge you." Dax finished in a calming tone that made Zayn think about his words. They circled his brain for moments before he shook them away and made his decision.

"Okay" he nodded which made the lemur crack a half smile and pat his friend on the shoulder.

"A' right. Let's go, follow me." Dax ushered him through the woods and to the Valley of Peace entrance. 'What in the hell was that back there?' he thought to himself which also caused him remember the feline's paw and how he had stopped the blade from coming down on him. He took a glance at Zayn's right paw that had received the blow. It was still covered in blood appeared to have been a massive gash that with a little more force could have chopped off the top part of his paw.

"Wow, chewing on arrowheads and catching blades bare-handed; do ya swallow swords, too?" Dax asked with a slight chuckle. Zayn only shook his head in response.

* * *

The Jade Palace was rumbling with sounds of warriors training for a big kung fu début that would take place in the courtyard nearly hours from now. All of the masters had been working hard on their own forms in the training hall in order to show how incredibly skilled and strong they had become over the years.

Master Tigress was still curious about what Master Shifu had seen the other night, but decided to drop it and continue on with her training. It was her day after all. The Dragon Warrior had been concentrating on perfecting his new signature move; The Thundering Hammer Fist. It was a variation of the Thundering Wind Hammer, but all the energy was concealed into a powerful downward double-fist maneuver.

Po was faced near a bandit stand-up dummy and concentrated all his chi and energy into his fists. He yelled a loud, "Hiyah!" and with one forceful leap, smashed down on the wooden dummy, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The noise caused everyone in the training hall to stop what they were doing (except Tigress) and stare at his new technique.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Mantis said with shocked eyes as he pointed one of his 'thingies' at Po.

"Yeah, that was incredible, Po!" chimed Viper. Po felt an excitement race up his spine at his friends' amazement.

"Thanks, guys" he said to the five. "Man, things have been looking up! I've woken up on time every morning this week, I've been washing my pants on a regular basis,"

"Okay, gross" Crane stated.

"AND I beat Tigress this week!"

Tigress heard this and stopped her training and turned to Po with an 'as a matter of fact' look.

"You got real lucky, Po" she snorted.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, baby…" As the last word left his lips, he immediately regretted it. "I'm mean strong and respectable Master Tigress who is awesome in every way, shape, or form please don't kill me!" he spat out so fast he was barely understood. Tigress released her anger immediately and unclenched her fists back into flat paws.

"And don't you forget it" she smirked, making Po relax a little.

"Well, that was some trick, panda. Do you plan on showing that today at the demonstration?" Shifu finally gave his two cents.

"Um, yeah, right after I do the hundred arrow dash" Po replied with a relaxed grin.

"Good, just be careful. Your new move is very dangerous if it is not controlled."

"Got it, Master."

"Without control, matters can go from good to bad to disastrous. Keep that in mind, Po."

"Yes, Master" Po bowed to his superior as he did the same. Shifu then turned to everyone else and stood upright to give his morning speech.

"Everyone, today, as you know, is the annual Kung Fu demonstration that is held here in the Jade Palace courtyard. The purpose of this event is to display your prowess in your own style and show the villagers why you are here to protect them. This is your day, so enjoy it." Shifu explained the event in full detail before going on to another matter. "At the end of the demonstration, one of you will be chosen to participate in an exhibition match against one of citizens."

This came off as a bit of a shock to them all, for there had never been anything like this in previous demos.

"Why, Master?" Viper asked sweetly.

"Unfortunately, while we were gone in Gongmen, we were robbed by unknown assailants and the stole our monthly budget."

"What does that have to do with exhibition matches against the public though?" Tigress questioned respectively.

"We've held raffles out in the villages for 5 Yuan each for anyone who wants to take their chances against any of you."

"Who will be chosen to fight in the match?" Monkey asked next.

"It will be winner's choice, so whoever wins the raffle will chose who they want to skirmish. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Master" they all replied in synch. "Good. Starts at four. I'll see you all there." They all bowed to their master and continued on with their daily exercises.

Po looked up at the clouds and the bright blue sky and though about something that had still bothered him. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"Dad…I'll find you."

* * *

Zayn and Dax had reached a three star hotel in the village down below. It wasn't incredible, but it was definitely the best place Zayn had been to in years. Dax had purchased them both their own single bedrooms with their own bathe houses and imported soaps and mineral waters. Dax was the only one who cleaned himself while he Zayn quietly waited outside his bedroom. After leaving their things in the lockers provided by the hotel staff, they went out to a restaurant know as 'Mr. Ping's' that had said to have served the best noodle soup in the entire region. They sat down at a table for two and ordered the special noodle soup of the day. After getting settled in, Dax decided to bring up the conversation he needed to have with his tiger companion.

"So, let's hear it. What was that commotion in the forest? What was it?" the lemur asked in a calm 'I'm your pal' tone. Zayn took a minute and exhaled before he spoke.

"As long as I can remember, I've had this…curse. I don't know if I was born with it or if I obtained it somewhere, but it has haunted me for years." Dax listened intently with perked ears and analyzed every spec of information he got. "I have little control over it…it mainly comes out when I've lost my temper or if I'm in serious danger, but whenever I loose it, I can't get it back. It's almost as if some…demon takes over me and just wants to destroy and kill…I'm actually surprised I didn't hurt you in the process." Zayn lowered his head in disgust of his actions earlier that day. Dax still didn't know what on earth he was dealing with, but at least he had an idea.

"And you can't feel anything while you're in this state?" Dax asked, motioning to Zayn's bandaged paw. The tiger stared at it blankly.

"I don't have a clue. I can see what I'm doing while I'm in, but I can't stop it or-or change it either."

"Soup's up!" a goose with a funny looking hat came out with two bowls of noodle soup.

"Thank you" Daxolus said to the kind goose as he took them from the bird's wings. "Go on"

"Maybe I got it before when I was a kid…I can't remember anything before age ten, so maybe that's why I don't remember getting it." A switch finally clicked in Dax's thoughts.

"So that's why you've been traveling blindly; you want answers."

"Damn right I do" Zayn spat out with a grumble. Dax then dropped the thought and glanced at the noodles.

"Well, let's talk about this more on a full stomach."

"Right…" Before either could pick up their chopsticks, a goat with a handful of paper was shouting.

"Come all, to the greatest display of Kung Fu in the Valley! At the Jade Palace today at four! Free entrance!" he was yelling. Dax suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Z?"

"Yes?"

"I think I got a way to help you tame this beast." Zayn's ears suddenly perked up.

"Seriously? What is it?"

"I'll explain later." Dax then slurped up a mouthful of Mr. Ping's noodles and his eyes shot open. "After we eat this AMAZING MEAL!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Leaving It to Chance

**Author's Note: Almost 300 views! Keep up the liking guys and tell ur friends! This chapter is probably the most time consuming chapter yet, but it's also fun to read!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, and tigers are badass.**

Chapter VII – Leaving It to Chance

"So…what's your plan?" Zayn asked as he arched an eyebrow. Daxolus was slurping up the rest of his noodles as Zayn had already eaten all of his. Dax set the empty bowl down on the table and wiped broth off his lips with the back of his hand. He rested back in his chair and gave a little smirk.

"The Jade Palace" the rodent said simply. Zayn's eyebrow now arched higher as he tried to understand Dax's point.

"What about it?"

"We take you up to the palace and show you off to Grandmaster Shifu!" Dax was now raising his arms in excitement.

"Wait, who now?" Zayn questioned the dirt orange rat. Dax's smile quickly faded and turned into a confused curve.

"Wait, you legitimately have no idea who Shifu is?"

"Um, no." Dax leaned back in his chair some more and took a deep breath as if he was about to tell a folktale. He clasped his hands together and exhaled before he spoke.

"Well, Shifu is a master at the martial art known as Kung Fu. He was taught by the inventor of Kung Fu, a wise tortoise by the name of Ooguay. Unfortunately Ooguay passed away months ago and Shifu was left to be Grandmaster of Jade Palace where he taught five of the greatest warriors to roam China. They are known as the Furious Five." Zayn was now raveled in Dax's story and actually found himself leaning on his elbow in interest. "Not to long ago, a fighter that was chosen to be the legendary Dragon Warrior, a person so amazingly talented at Kung Fu that was destined to save the China from grim evils. He was the one that defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen." Zayn didn't bother to ask who Tai Lung and Shen were and just assumed that they were terrible villains.

"Wow, the Dragon Warrior sounds pretty powerful. Who is he? What does he look like?" Zayn asked. Dax only shrugged.

"No idea, but people have told me that he is like nothing we've ever seen." Zayn finally put two and two together and debussed Dax's plot.

"So, if I'm hearing you correctly, then your plan to help me is go to the demonstration that goat was yelling about and meet with those warriors to see if they can…_cure_ me?"

"Hey, I never said _'cure'_, but maybe they help you control this beast inside ya."

Zayn's curiosity began to fluster now. He didn't know if Shifu or these other characters Dax had mentioned would be able to help…even if they wanted to. But he couldn't think of a reason to shoot down the idea immediately. Plus, he didn't mind watching a little bit of fighting while he was there.

"Okay, sounds good." Zayn turned his head to the yelling goat and called for his attention. The goat ran over to where the tiger sat and stood up straight.

"Yes, sir. What can I help you with?"

"When is this Kung fu display you speak of?"

"Four o'clock sharp!" The goat glanced at the sun's location. "Actually, it's in 10 minutes!" The goat bolted out of the shop and towards the palace.

"Whelp, we better get going!" Dax proclaimed as he hopped out of his chair. Zayn promptly stood up and kneeled down in front of Dax.

"Let's go." Dax leaped back onto Zayn's back and they dashed out of the store and up the thousand steps leading to the palace gates.

* * *

Po and the Furious Five were peeking outside the training hall doors and into the courtyard as they observed the massive turn-out for this year's demo. There were bleachers against the wall for people who paid for a better view and the free spots that were located around the court but left enough room for the masters to fight. The ones that were not early were forced to observe from the back of the crowds. Po's eyes widened as he saw the crowds continue to pour in.

"Wow! Look at all the people who showed up to see us! This is so awesome!" Po said with a giddy laugh.

"I know, this is more than last year's!" Mantis input.

"I just hope they throw away all their garbage" Crane silently complained.

"Oh, shut your beak, Crane. Just let 'em enjoy the show!" Viper smiled. Monkey swiveled his head left and right and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where the heck is Tigress?" the simian asked.

"Uuuhhh…I think she's meditating in her room" Crane answered.

"I hope she isn't stressing out" Viper hoped slightly worried.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She's probably just focusing her innards or something" Po said with confidence. Mantis gave a confused look to Po.

"Innards?" he said.

"I heard it today and just wanted to use it" Po shrugged.

* * *

Tigress was sitting in lotus position with her eyes closed and candles lit around her. She was concentrating on gaining her energy, for she was going to need it in a few minutes. The tiger then slowly stood up and cracked her neck. She left her room and closed the door behind her. Tigress walked to the training hall and met with her comrades who greeted here softly.

* * *

"How much longer?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Two minutes. I can't wait!" Po said with more eagerness than he intended.

"It's like he's waiting for a new action figure to come out" Monkey joked to which everyone but Po chuckled. At this point they missed a certain feline and rodent enter the courtyard gates.

* * *

Zayn walked through the archway with Daxolus on his shoulder. They observed the courtyard's layout and design and both thought that the place was definitely impressive. Before they even got one meter into the palace, they were stopped by a friendly looking rabbit that had a jar filled with small strips of paper and another jar that was half full with coins. He was in a very cheery mood and was talking at a pace that was barely understood.

"Excuse me, sirs! Would you care to purchase an opportunity of a life time? I'm glad you asked; you can buy a chance to compete against a Kung Fu master of you choosing! All you do take this paper with these numbers on 'em and if Master Shifu calls them, well, you get the rest. Only 5 Yuan. Interested?" The rabbit raise the jar with the paper strips to the tiger. Zayn took a second to think about the proposition. He then turned to Dax, who was still perched up on his shoulder.

"Dax, what are those odds?" Zayn asked with seriousness. Dax quickly scoped out the area and observed all the possible applicants, which he assumed was almost everyone. His eyes closed for a second while he was calculating.

"You got a 0.243 percent chance of being chosen. In other words, about 1/500, big guy." "Zayn intently thought for a moment and took out a 5 Yuan coin and flipped it into the rabbit's coin jar. The rabbit smiled and handed the cat a strip from the paper jar. Before Zayn could thank the vendor properly, he had scurried off into the crowd. Dax shook off his amazement at the rabbit's disappearance and nudged Zayn on the shoulder.

"So, what's your number?" Dax asked with curiosity. Zayn peered down into the paper he had been given and read the numbers aloud.

"3…3…3"

"Triple 3's? Well that's a bit repetitive, but who knows? You could get lucky." Zayn shoved the paper into his vest and walked over to the back of the crowd. Since Zayn was nearly 2 feet taller than everyone else there, he and Dax got an excellent view. The tiger crossed his arms and stared at the ground waiting for the event to start. Then, from out of the training hall doors, a red panda walked out to the stage. The crowd went crazy for the sight of the master as he placed his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. He waited for the cheering to die down before he spoke.

"That's Master Shifu" Dax pointed out to Zayn. The feline nodded at the comment.

"He seems popular" Zayn whispered back. Dax snickered at Zayn's comment. The noise finally silenced and the grandmaster began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the masters of the Jade Palace would like to thank you coming to the annual Kung Fu demonstration. We hope you all enjoy the performances and maybe even feel some inspiration to improve on your skills as well. Now, without further delay, please welcome the masters of the Jade Palace!" and with this, the training hall doors swung open and the Five and Po dashed out into their fighting stances back to back.

At this point, the crowd nearly lost it. They went wild as they screamed for the warriors, who, all but Po, kept a serious face to indicate their professionalism.

Zayn was impressed at the forms and couldn't stop staring at the female tiger in the middle of the arena.

"Everyone there, minus the panda, is the Furious Five" Dax yelled over the crowd to Zayn. "And the panda, I presume, is the Dragon Warrior."

"Well they sure as hell are talented" he replied without taking his eyes off Tigress. Dax noticed this and decided to chime in.

"Look's like you can't seem to keep your pupils off Master Tigress, huh?"

"So that's here name. A bit odd thing to be called" Zayn thought out loud.

"You thinkin' 'bout bustin' some moves on her?" Dax asked mischievously. Zayn suddenly snapped his eyes to the rodent on his shoulder.

"No, I just haven't seen another tiger since…well ever." Dax understandably nodded and turned back to the masters.

The show was unbelievable. The Furious Five had put on quite a spectacle for the crowd. Crane had performed his astonishing aerial maneuvers while dodging incoming arrows. Viper reverted back to her old hobby of dancing with streamers and transformed it into a vicious style of fighting. Monkey did a flipping routine which involved fireballs being shot at him while eliminated targets with a bow staff. Mantis created a wave of kicks that were so fast that it looked like there were 20 of him. Tigress showed off her strength and attack power by hurling a massive hunk of granite that must have weighed 500 pounds into the air and with one powerful punch, obliterated it into gravel. Finally, Po performed the Thundering Hammer Fist on a handful of croc bandit dummies, which destroyed them in an awesome spectacle. The six masters lined up next to Shifu once they were done with their display.

Zayn and Dax were incredibly impressed by the performances they had just witnessed.

"Man, was that something or what?!" Dax exclaimed.

"Not bad, but their true abilities will be tested in a combat situation" Zayn said with a low tone. Dax knew what the feline was thinking and reminded him of his chances.

"Remember, buddy, only 1/500."

"I know."

Master Shifu was handed a ballot box that had contained all the numbers that had been purchased. He cleared his throat once more and started to speak.

"Now, as many of you know, the Jade Palace has held a raffle to give one lucky person an opportunity to participate in an exhibition match against a master of their choice. I will now pull out the lucky numbers from the ballot."

Zayn dug into his vest and pulled out his number strip. He studied it with ambition and smiled to himself as he put it back in his vest. He closed his eyes and perked up his ears. Shifu now had the numbers in his hand. He slowly began to read them off.

"3…" Dax's eyes began to widen.

"No way…"

"3…"

"Can't be…"

"3!"

The words from Shifu's mouth were like music to Zayn's ears. Dax nearly fell off of his shoulder in disbelief. Zayn took the paper out of his vest again and proudly held it in the air.

"Right here."

Everyone's head turned to the tiger as he held his hand up in the air. Tigress was shocked to see that it was not a pig, nor goat or rabbit…but another tiger. The master's mouths all hit the floor as Dax jumped off the winner's shoulder. The crowd made a clear walkway which Zayn used to reach the center of the courtyard. Shifu simply smiled at the sight. The white feline stood in the middle of the arena and promptly looked up at Shifu.

"Ticket?" Shifu asked. Zayn held out his hand with the numbers facing upward as Mantis hopped over to check it.

"3,3,3, Master Shifu." Shifu's smile began to grow a little.

"What is your name, tiger?" the red panda questioned. Zayn exhaled before answering.

"Zayn."

"Well, Zayn, you are the winner of or little 'promotion'. So, which master would you like test your skills against?" This was an easy choice. Zayn knew that the one he wanted to select would definitely put up one hell of a fight. It was decided.

"Master Tigress" he casually spoke. Mantis nearly dropped his eyeballs.

"Um, dude. I think you need to sign a waiver for that."

Tigress cracked a half smile and looked toward her master for approval. With Shifu's nod, she flipped onto the ground, landing effortlessly on her legs about 15 yards away from her opponent. She slowly exhaled and turned to Zayn, who was cracking his knuckles.

"Are you ready?" she asked calmly. With a final crack of his neck, he got into his fighting stance.

"Yes, ma'am" he smiled back.

"I'll try and take it easy on you."

"Please, don't. If you do, then neither of us gets to have any fun." Tigress smirked at his last comment and got into her stance.

"I like your attitude, Zayn."

Shifu waited until both were ready to start the match.

"Begin!"

Being the attacker she was, Tigress leaped full-force forwards with a powerful punch. Zayn saw it coming and casually shifted his head to the left so she just missed his ear. Tigress threw five more punches at Zayn's chest, which all missed as well. She tried to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped over it. Now she had him. Tigress spun around with clean roundhouse kick to his gut, which sent him flying into one of the courtyard walls. He groaned in pain at the damage her kick had done.

On the sidelines, Dax had been cheering for Zayn up until this point. He remembered what had happened in the forest earlier that day, and if Zayn lost it, nothing would stop him. He tried to encourage his friend from getting angry.

"Zayn! What ever you do, DON'T GET MAD!" he screamed to the tiger that had pulled himself out of the wall. He just smirked at the fur ball's cheer.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he said to relieve his friend. He then turned to the tigress in front of him. "I'll admit that hurt…but now it's my turn."

Zayn swiftly sprinted towards Tigress with an obvious haymaker fist. She simply prepared to block it, but Zayn was expecting this. With his left hand back in a fist, his right flung up and hit her in the jaw at just the right moment. While dazed, Zayn managed to land a 1 - 2 combo and attempted to finish off with an uppercut, but was caught at the last second. Thinking fast, he pulled her in with great force and smashed her with a head-butt. After regaining perception, the two started to exchange blows back and forth; some blocked, some not. They finally ended up with a power struggle in which both used all their strength.

"You're strong, no doubt about it" Tigress complimented, "but I've been doing this for twenty years." Zayn let out a small chuckle.

"Me too." They both were in a never-ending battle of strength. Both of them nearly reached their limit until somewhere in the distance, howls were heard.

The tigers let go of each other and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"What was that?" Tigress asked suspiciously. Zayn suddenly notice a pack of wolves falling from the sky with heavy duty armor and weapons.

"That" he pointed to the sky.


	8. Chapter 8 - Collapse

**Author's Note: Sup guyz! New chapter, it's mostly all fighting. I'm really sick too so i'm gonna have tons of free time. Lucky you guyz!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, I do own a 1992 Acura Legend. **

Chapter VIII – Collapse

"Ambush!" Tigress yelled loudly at the sight of the freefalling wolves. The canines landed swiftly on all fours as Zayn and Tigress jumped out of the way and towards the other masters who were now in their fighting stances. There had been what three dozen wolves that now surrounded the masters as all of the spectators fled down the stairs from the scene, except Daxolus who hid behind a small pot with a bundle of lotus flowers planted in it. All the wolves had thick iron armor that included a chest plate, leggings and med helm. Some were wielding standard short swords while others were handling a hammers, studded maces, or spears. They all had dark grey fur, except one who stood in front of the rest with solid black fur, not wielding any sort of weapon and missing his helmet. He had brown eyes and an assortment of tattoos on his face that were unrecognizable from a distance. He cleared his throat before speaking in a polite tone with a smile.

"Hello, gentlemen…and ladies. I suppose you would like to know what I'm doing in your humble abode."

"You read my mind" Shifu stated coldly. The wolf's smile grew larger.

"Where are my manners? My name is Szen, leader of the Alpha Force of the Mogui." Zayn's ears shot up at the last word. It was the same word he had discovered on the tree in the forest. He had no idea what that symbol was, but all he knew was that this guy wasn't he for a game of checkers and tea. "Now that we've gotten the pleasantries outta the way, I'm here to do one of two things today."

"What would that be, Szen?" Po asked while narrowing his eyes to intimidate him, but it was a futile attempt.

"I'm glad you asked, Dragon Warrior. You see, my master was a colleague to the late Lord Shen. When he caught wind of this, he requested that we either kill or capture his killers." Tigress clenched her teeth and Po flexed a little. "However, I don't know which to choose. I'm trying to decide between flipping a coin…" he turned his head backwards to the other wolves, "…or put it to a vote…" Szen saw the furious looks of the Five and Po and his smile quickly faded and raised his eyebrows. "Oh don't worry, your vote counts too" he chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. You're going home disappointed tonight" Tigress threatened.

"Or not at all" Mantis added to her threat. Viper hissed and Crane prepared for an attack, but Zayn stayed silent during the entire conversation. Dax was now slowly pulling out another weapon-type invention from under his tunic from behind the lotus pot.

"Well, I guess we don't need to decide anymore" Szen smirked and cracked his knuckles. He then noticed the white tiger who remained firmly cocked back and ready to strike. "Ah, it is rare to see one striped feline, but two? While you may look special you're far from it." Zayn still remained motionless until he saw Dax peek up from the pot he was positioned behind and invisible to the unsuspecting wolves.

Dax held the device in his paw and held it up in the air so that Zayn could see it clearly. The lemur tried mouthing instructions to Zayn, but he was only able to read certain words. *This is a…will blind…cover eyes…I'm…before it hits…got it?* While a bit confused, Zayn still understood what the rodent's plans were. Dax was going throw that 'thing' into the crowd of enemies and it will blind them. Tigress noticed that Zayn was conversing with a brownish looking squirrel across the courtyard.

"Who is that?" she silently whispered to Zayn who acted like he ignored her. After a moment he whispered something out of the corner of his mouth.

"Close your eyes…when it hits." Tigress was slightly confused until she glanced over to where the lemur was and saw him fidgeting with a pipe looking contraption.

Dax was prepping the device while he looked over and gave him a nod to initiate the plan. He flipped one final switch on and planted a comical kiss on it and tossed it into the open. With a couple clanks of the metal on the ground, hit rested right near Szen foot, at which this point Zayn dropped to the ground and shielded his eyes with his arms. Just behind him, Tigress fell to the ground as well and copied Zayn's actions. Szen looked down at his feet and saw the device with widened eyes.

BOOM!

* * *

The bomb blew and all the wolves, Po, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Shifu were blinded by an immensely bright flash.

Once he heard the crack of the explosion, Zayn looked up and saw all the canines rubbing their eyes furiously. Acting fast, he unsheathed his hidden knife by flicking his wrist back and dashed for closest wolf.

Tigress looked up and glanced to her right and saw that Zayn was no longer there. She looked forward and noticed him about to encounter a dazed wolf wielding a spear. Tigress bolted up and darted toward Szen, who was fumbling his feet.

Zayn charged the spear-holding wolf and sucker punched him with his prepped fist. The wolf flew back into three others, knocking them unconscious. He regained his energy and rushed to another wolf who was starting to get back his vision. Seeing the oncoming tiger barely, he picked up his mace and attempted to swing. It was caught before it even accelerated. Holding his opponent's arm he stabbed him in the chest with his blade rapidly. The soldier's grip on his weapon fell and the mace was caught by Zayn's spare paw. He then chucked the studded mace at another wolf who had regained his eyesight and was running toward the vicious feline. It smacked him square on the forehead, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Tigress sprinted straight towards the Alpha leader at full force and drop kicked him in the chest which knocked him back about 20 yards. After literally getting the sight kicked back into him, Szen clenched his fists tightly and got into his fighting stance. "C'mon" he barked, and Tigress gladly obliged. She charged at him and prepared a windmill kick, but the canine saw it and shifted left. Her foot smashed the concrete, leaving a crater twice the size. Szen threw multiple punches which looked as if he was a professional fighter. The first four were expertly blocked but the last one connected with her bottom ribs. She was now wide open for an attack and Szen landed three more punched to her chest and tried to finish with an uppercut. But Tigress caught it and immediately remembered something from her match with Zayn.

Szen tried to pull her into a head butt, but she pulled harder into hit, causing the wolf to take all the damage. He shook his head and looked back at the tigress.

"I've already seen that one today" she smirked. Szen smiled evilly.

* * *

"Well, I bet you haven't seen this one!" He lunged at her.

The rest of the Five, Po, and Shifu got their sight back and saw the two tigers battling the wolf platoon.

"Help them!" Shifu ordered as they al jumped into the fight. One by one, the wolves fell to the feet of the masters who were excellently skilled.

Dax stood back watching the brawl go down. 'I gotta do something' he thought. His eyes bounced around, looking for anything to help the masters in

* * *

the fight. 'Why did I hafta to leave my stuff at the hotel?' He saw a crossbow on the weapons rack from the demo and a quiver with a dozen bolts in it. He looked left and right before making a quick dash to the weapons. Dax yanked them off the rack and ran to a small corner that housed a large ironwood tree. He quickly climbed up the tree and found a medium-sized branch that could support his weight. The rodent loaded a bolt onto the bow, slid his goggles over his eyes for better zoom and took aim through a space were leaves should have been. He acquired a wolf who was about to smash an unsuspecting Crane. Just before he made contact with the bird, an arrow whizzed by Crane's neck and hit the wolf in the neck, causing him to fall back and die. The avian spotted where the shot came from and saw a small lemur in the ironwood tree with a crossbow. Dax smiled and saluted shortly before he loaded another bolt. Crane nodded in thanks and flew off to another pack of wolves.

Po was on fire. He was taking down enemies by the second. He punched two wolves who tried to slice him open from behind before split kicking two more.

Zayn had been making a path of death behind him as he took down foe by foe, but reinforcements had been hopping the palace walls and replacing the fallen wolves.

Tigress landed two more kicks on Szen, one to the abdomen and one to the knee. While down, he was caught to the nose by a knee smash. His nose bled and Tigress prepared to finish the fight. She charged the Alpha leader and prepared to strike him down, but he had kicked up a sword from a fallen soldier and sliced Tigress' leg open.

"AAAHH!" she screamed in pain. Szen smirked evilly once more.

"My dear, as my old friend once said…" he then raised his sword and prepared to stab the feline, "you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." Tigress closed her eyes and prepared for the blow…but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the unbelievable.

Zayn was standing there, with a sword stuck through stomach, blood heavily flowing onto the ground. Tigress gasped at the sight, and Szen's smile faded. Zayn let out a small cry in pain as he wobbled around a little. Dax had noticed this and immediately felt his heart drop, but his mind was still thinking. And he thought about what he spoke to Zayn about at the noodle shop. He also remembered the tiger's hand and how he didn't feel the pain at all. An idea quickly shot into his head. He cupped his paws around his mouth and prepared to yell something.

"ZAYN!" The feline slowly turned and saw his friend perched in the tree. "GET MAD, ZAYN! GET ANGRY NOW!" Zayn hardly heard but saw what he was trying to tell him.

Zayn slowly began to flare up and his transformation began; fully solid black eyeballs, claws extended, dark energy surges surrounded his body, fur became spiked and his fangs grew another inch.

He yelled out a battle cry that was so loud it caused all other conflict around him to stop and stare at him in awe.

Zayn ripped the sword out of himself, causing blood to disperse. He turned and angrily growled at the wolf army.

A brave wolf tried to smash the dark tiger with his hammer, only to have the hammer caught by the head and crushed into a million pieces by a single paw. The wolf now cowered in fear before having his head decapitated by a swift claw. At the sight all the wolves ran towards him and tried to overpower his abilities. But all efforts were futile. Every canine there was now either beheaded, dismembered, ripped apart, or completely vegetablized. Zayn was now shifting his attention to the head wolf, Szen.

'The Dehaka…' the wolf whispered before he was struck by a blade throw by the dark cat himself. Just before Zayn struck Szen with his claw to finish the job, he heard voices yelling at him. They were saying 'STOP!' and "DON'T DO IT!' He looked up and saw that the voices belong to none other than Shifu and Dax. Zayn saw the horror on his friend's face and immediately backed off the wolf. He slowly started to reform back to his original form. When his vision was clear, he looked at all the masters who had stared at him with horror in their eyes. He began to speak.

"I…I-"he couldn't finish as he looked down at his wound from Szen's sword. He collapsed on the ground and was knocked out cold.


	9. Chapter 9 - Realignment

**Author's note: THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! It's been a bit ruff lately but i finally got this new chapter out. Please Favorite and send to your friends, that would really help.**

**I don't own KFP, like a broken record!**

Chapter IX – Realignment

Blue. Purple. Brown. Teel. Pink. Crimson. Amber. These were some the colors that floated by Zayn's sight. The colors would hover around as if they were clouds of gas that were drifting around in no particular direction. Sometimes the colors would mix together and create new ones and those would mix more to create others as well. This calmed Zayn, but it also confused him. 'Why am I seeing these things?' he thought. 'What do they have to do with anything?' Suddenly, all the colors vanished into thin air and Zayn was falling into a sea of darkness. He splashed and struggled to keep above the surface, but something was pulling him down into the black waters. No matter the effort, he was running out of air and still could not reach his head above water. Zayn was about to run out of air until he felt something pushing on his chest. It soon went from a gentle push to forceful shove. After another shove, he soon felt large slam drop his chest.

Zayn's eyes shot wide open. He was breathing heavily and had to wait a moment before he could see correctly. He was lying in a bed with bandages wrapped around his abdomen and a bag of ice was set on his head. His vision was blurred and could hardly make out the black and white blob that leaning over him with their paws on his ribcage.

"Phew! I can't believe that worked" the figure said while backing off of Zayn. The tiger's sight began to clear and was able to identify that the blur he saw was a panda with jade green eyes and a delightful grin resting on his face.

Zayn then examined the room he found himself in. Its walls were made of grey stone and were covered in different paintings and diagrams. He also saw four or five medicine cabinets with medical symbols on them and the door, which remained slightly open, had the same symbol painted on it as well. The window was closed, but he could tell that it was definitely nightfall.

Zayn tried to get out of bed, but was held down by the panda who began to ramble on again.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't try to move much. That blade may have barely missed anything important, but you lost like a gallon of blood. Wait for Crane to come back in and check on you" he politely persuaded. Zayn shook his head in confusion.

"Who are you…What are you talking about…Where's Dax?" he weakly tried to question the panda.

"Well first off, my name is Po. And if I remember correctly, your name is Zeke, right?"

"Zayn."

"Well, Zayn, you were out for a few hours." Po slowly began to explain where Zayn was and how he got there. Then he remembered everything that happened, but he was still concerned about one thing.

"Where's…Where's Dax?" he asked in a loud whisper.

"Ya mean the little squirrel guy?"

"Actually, he's a lemur, but yeah."

"Ha-ha, he's in the hall speaking with Master Shifu." At that moment, the Five walked into the room unannounced.

"He's awake" Viper whispered. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno. Let's see" Monkey answered. "Hey, Po. How's he doing?" Po turned and saw his simian friend.

"Hey, Monkey. He's doin' alright, y'know, for a guy who just got stabbed through the gut" he laughed. "Crane, you should probably be the judge of it though." Crane nodded and approached the bed. He put his wing under Zayn's neck, to which he growled at. Crane jerked his wing back and cowered a bit.

"Maybe someone else should-"he began until Viper interrupted him.

"You're such a wimp" she teased. She uncoiled her tail and gently put it to Zayn's neck again, but he jerked away. "Just relax. I'm just gonna check your heart rate." Her soothing voice caused Zayn to slowly lower his head back down and let her test. She held her tail under his jaw for a few seconds. "72 beat per minute. Is that good?"

"A little high but nothin' to get worried about" Crane responded. Tigress then limped up to the front. She had a bandage wrapped around her knee and she did not look happy.

"What you did was foolish. Brave, but foolish" she said with her paws on her hips. Zayn only rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you had kept your guard up I wouldn't have had to be foolish" he retorted weakly. Tigress gritted her teeth and knelt down to eye level with the injured feline.

"Look, I'm thankful, but I don't need anyone looking after me. I'm perfectly capable of defending my self. So next time, just leave it to me." Zayn started to grow a faint smile.

"Okay, but you should know something."

"What would that be?" she asked with an arched brow.

"I don't listen very well." Tigress exhaled and glanced back at him with a half-grin.

"Don't worry, I'm used to that" she looked back over her shoulder at the Dragon Warrior.

"What?!" Po yelled defensively.

After a few more minutes, Shifu and Dax walked into the crowded room which caused everyone, except Zayn, to stand up straight to their master. A moment of silence passed before anything was said.

"Leave us" Shifu ordered and they all followed. Once the room was clear, it was only Dax, Shifu and Zayn, who was now sitting up right in his bed left in the room.

"So, Zayn," Shifu started. His tone was a mix of strict, comforting, and questioning, "Daxolus has told me about your situation, but I want to hear more from you. I want to help you, but after seeing that performance in the courtyard which is still being mopped up, I'm much more interested in where it came from." Zayn was about speak up, but was once again interrupted. "I've searched all the ancient scrolls and none of them have described a power like the one you posses. So, maybe you can tell me."

"Master, I've already told you that he doesn't know how or where it came from" Dax spoke up.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from him." Zayn coughed into his paw and cleared his throat.

"Um, sir, everything he says is true. I have no recollection of anything before I was ten years old." Shifu perked his ears and raised his head to listen more intently. "I have roaming China for twenty years trying to find some…piece of my history, but so far it's just been a lost cause…I've wanted to find someone or something to help me control this…thing, but I've always ended up either hurting some or…or…" Zayn began to choke up, but Shifu raised his paw to halt him and smiled.

"It's okay, that's all I needed to hear. What you did today saved the life of my student, and I am eternally grateful and so is she, even if may not look like it." Shifu chuckled and turned to Dax. "And I never thanked you for helping us get the jump on those wolves, even if it did blind me as well."

"Not a problem, Master Shifu. I just couldn't leave this guy out to dry" Dax replied with a bow. Shifu bowed as well and turned back to the feline.

"I understand that you would like to be trained under me. Is that correct?"

"Well, Dax told me about you all and how you all mastered your abilities. So I thought that perhaps if there was anyone in the country who could help me do something about this…darkness…it would be you." Shifu breathed in and thought about the tiger's proposal. He knew that he should help him, but after that display of brutality, he had second thoughts. But his first thoughts conquered the others.

"I would be glad to train you in the art of Kung Fu, but you must know that if you training under me, you are also training under the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior as well. Is that clear?" Zayn purged a half smile as he nodded his head.

"Crystal, Master Shifu." Zayn swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. Shifu was a bit shocked at how quickly he had been healing. After all, he was punctured through the abdomen. "Now I have a question, master."

"Go ahead."

"What about him?" Zayn asked as he motioned to Dax who was standing quietly in the corner.

"Daxolus aided us in the battle as well, so I guess he can stay too."

"Thanks, Master. I'm truly honored" the rodent thanked as he bowed once more. "I'll have to make a run down to our hotel and pick up or stuff."

"No need. I'll send Zeng down to get them for you."

"Thank you, Master" Zayn bowed, still a bit dizzy.

"Well, since you have made such a…smooth recovery, why don't the two of you join us for supper?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." All three of them walked out of the medical ward and to the kitchen, where the occupants were conversing about the day's events.

* * *

Po was stirring a giant pot of noodles and sprinkling seasoning while he talked with the Five who were seated at the table.

"You guys, I'm tellin' you, this cat's bad news!" Mantis was going on about. "He ripped those guys apart limb from limb and could've tried to kill us next and you're all saying he's 'okay'?"

"Mantis, you're over reacting. He was perfectly fine when we saw him at the demo" Viper argued.

"You may be right, but he's still a hazard. He has no control over his abilities and could harm the villagers" Crane spoke.

"Well he seemed like a cool guy in the ward" Monkey told the avian.

"More like a smart-aleck if you ask me" Tigress growled.

"Yeah, but we should get to know him first."

"I already know him, he has a type." Viper rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Even after someone saves your life, you can't trust them. Look at Po. He wasn't exactly the greatest at Kung Fu, but look at him now!"

"Look, I'm not saying we shouldn't trust him, but he is definitely someone we need to keep an eye on. Right Po?" Tigress called out to Po but he was lost on something. He couldn't get his mind off the wolf, Szen. His boss was connected to Shen somehow? What did this person have to do with the pandas?

"PO!" The panda's eyes snapped out of his trance and he turned to see Tigress yelling at him. "Po, you agree with me right?" Po was at a crossroad. He heard what they were arguing about and thought that the entire thing was pointless.

"Look, Zayn has some kind ability that he has no control over and nearly died tonight because of it. You guys may see it as a curse, but it could be a gift in disguise. Think about it. Tigress, your strength made you an outcast at the orphanage, but up here it made you a legend! So perhaps instead of shoving this dude in the freak circle, we should do what we can to help."

"I'm glad to hear it" Shifu said as he appeared mysteriously behind the bumbling panda.


	10. Chapter 10 - Short and Simple

**Author's note; Sup guys! Thanks so much for reading! I would like to say that I am being added to an author's list on a site known as noveljoy and will be posting stories there as well. BTW- this chapter is super short.**

**I don't own KFP, blah blah blah.**

Chapter X – Short and Simple

The masters, plus Zayn and Dax, all sat down to a nice meal that Po had cooked for them all. They were all exchanging stories of the day and most of them conversed. Well, Zayn tried to stay as quiet as possible, but Dax was a chatterbox.

"So, Dax" Viper began, "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm an inventor. I travel China looking for anyone who's interested in purchasing. It's a great occupation and I guess as long as you like your job, your golden, right?" he responded with pep in his voice as everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any to show us?" Crane peaked in curiosity.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Zayn has it on right now." Everybody turned their heads to Zayn's arm as they had all been wondering what was strapped to him.

"What does it do?" Po asked eyes widened. After Dax explained how the gear box worked and how the pulley system was a key factor, everybody was lost. The lemur exhaled in patience.

"Uh, Zayn, if you please?" he asked the tiger quietly sitting down with his meal. Zayn lifted his arm and jerked his wrist back swiftly to have the blade extend its 8 inch point in lightning motion. Everyone was taken back for a minute in silence.

"Impressive. Do you have any others?" Shifu asked, now curious as well.

"When Zeng gets back with my rucksack, I got a few more I can showcase" Dax shrugged. "I do admire my work. Being an orphan, you don't get much time to learn about anything useful."

"Wait, you didn't have any parents?" Viper asked sympathetically.

"Nope, but who needs 'em? I don't, and I'm pretty sure they don't need me if they're willing to leave me to rot in some hellhole."

"Wow. Well, where did you grow up, Dax?" Mantis chimed in.

"An orphanage 'bout a hundred miles from here known as Bao Gu." Then Tigress' eyes shot up at the rodent. She had wondered if he was lying. She had never seen a lemur there while she was in Bao Gu.

"I'm from Bao Gu" Tigress silently spoke out while staring at the lemur with skeptic eyes. "I never saw you there." This caught Dax off guard.

"Wow, well, I stayed locked in my room most of the time just reading and building, so I wouldn't expect you to." Tigress just narrowed her eyes some more before answering.

"Same here, just different reasons." Dax suddenly felt challenged and prepared a follow-up question.

"What reasons?" he asked, his mood now dropped and eyebrow raised.

"Public humiliation, emotional pain, y'know that kind of stuff." Po could feel the tensions get high and tried to switch the subject.

"Hey, hey, hey, so, anyone want more noodles?" the panda asked nervously.

"I would, thank you" Zayn said as he lifted his bowl to Po who refilled it with his delicious noodles.

"Listen up, everyone" Shifu stated as he stood up out of his chair, and as did everyone else. "Tomorrow's schedule has been changed do to the incident that happened today. We have a couple things to take care of; first, we still have Szen in our custody down in the dungeon. We need to get as much information as possible out of him about this group called 'Mogui', so I'll need two of you to volunteer for the interrogation."

"Me and Mantis got it" Po stated.

"Good. Now second, Zayn and Daxolus are going to be staying with us for a while and I'm going to need two more of you to help train them and show them around the palace."

"Tigress and I can handle them" Viper stuck out. Tigress was about to argue, but just dropped her head and went with it.

"Very well, I will see you all in the morning. Goodnight." As Shifu left, the others began to clean up their plate and go to sleep. Dax ran up behind Zayn and hopped on his shoulder.

"Whelp, looks like we're sharing a room, pal!" Zayn's eyes suddenly flew open in realization.

"…God dammit…"


	11. Chapter 11 - The Mogui

**Author's note: WASSUP GUYS! New chapter and sorry for the wait. I've just been extremely busy and haven't had much time to do anything about this story until now! And prepare for a new story coming up soon possibly 2day!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, shoot me now.**

Chapter XI – The Mogui

Zayn and Dax were soundly sleeping in their new room which was occupied with two beds and a desk that harbored a few drawers. It was only 6 in the morning when Zayn woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes were darting around the room, looking for any signs of intruders. He exhaled slowly and plopped his head back down on his pillow.

"Just the wind" Zayn told himself in a low whisper. He tried to close his eyes and wonder back into a deep slumber, but he couldn't. After several minutes of trying, Zayn gave up and hopped out of bed. He decided to take a look around the palace, maybe observe some of the ancient artifacts that aught to get his mind off of nothing. The tiger slowly proceeded towards the door when he saw his dagger that he had hidden in his vest back from the diner lying on the desk. He trolled over to the desk and stuck it through his belt strap. 'Just in case' he thought with a nod. He also saw the Concealed Killer on the desk as well and glanced over at the still asleep lemur. Dax had a problem of talking in his sleep, which Zayn had quickly noticed.

"Oh, yeah…right there. Right behind the ear…ooohhh yeah…" Zayn smirked at his whispers and proceeded silently out the door.

Zayn walked to Hall of Warriors and slowly began to gaze around the majestic weapons and tools of war. All the swords, crossbows, helmets, jars, and other artifacts made him feel like he was in a museum. Zayn was passing by the Sword of Heroes, when he began to hear a small moan come from downstairs. The moan was short and filled with pain, so out of curiosity, Zayn began wonder downstairs.

He saw many doors down a slender hallway that each held their own stories. Zayn slowly walked by each door and creaked them open so he could peer in and see the contents.

The first room held an exquisite collection f helmets that all had a wondrous design on them. He closed the door shut and preceded down to the next room. The second door concealed a range of scrolls and tablets that had bizarre markings on them.

"That's a lot of reading" Zayn whispered to himself. Another moan came down the hall again, accept it sounded closer. Zayn shut the door and approached the third room. He cracked the door open slightly and peered in.

It was Szen, locked up by the wrists and ankles with a bleeding bandage on his shoulder. That was where the moaning was coming from.

"So that's what they did with him" Zayn whispered in thought. 'Okay time to go back to bed' he thought, but he couldn't move. For some reason, Zayn slowly opened the door wider until his whole figure was showing. Zayn's actions began to contradict his thought process. He knew he should just go back to sleep and wait for the day to begin, but he couldn't pull himself to do so. The wolf's brown eyes shot open and he looked at the figure in the doorway. His face began to tremble in fear. Curled up and began to whisper to the tiger, 'Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you!' Zayn's reaction was intrigued.

"I've got questions for you," Zayn said in a low tone, "and you better answer them when ask." Szen glanced up and worriedly nodded his head. Zayn breathed in heavily before he spoke. "Alright…First off…"

* * *

The morning gong rang and all of the Furious Five, Zayn and Dax were standing straight outside their doors as they did every morning. Shifu came around the corner and examined everyone was present, except for Po. Shifu exhaled in irritation.

"Way to make a good impression, Dragon Warrior" Shifu said sarcastically as he approached the panda's bedroom door. "Po! Wake up!" he yelled as he slid the door open. The startled panda fell off his bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. He rubbed his head while he looked up Shifu, who had a stern look upon his face.

"Whaaaat?" the panda asked in frustration.

"Even the new guys get up before you do" Shifu said with a half-hearted grin.

They all sat down to breakfast in the kitchen that consisted of bean buns and tofu. Zayn kept quiet again while everyone else talked and socialized. Once Shifu had finished his meal, he stood up to announce the day's agenda.

"Remember, Viper and Tigress will be helping Zayn and Dax train today." Tigress and Viper both nodded in understanding. "And Po and Mantis will interrogate Szen, like we-"

"Already taken care of" Zayn interrupted. Everyone's heads swiveled to Zayn who had his arms crossed and was staring at the rest of them. "This morning, I woke up, couldn't sleep. Went for a walk and herd some moans in the dungeon. So decided to interrogate him then."

"What info did you get out of him?" Shifu asked while he leaned in. "What did he say about the Mogui?" Zayn breathed in with heavy nostrils.

"Almost everything" he replied while he took another breath. Everyone leaned in and perked up their ears, or whatever they have, and listened intently. "The Mogui is a band of power-hungry separatists who seek out to only harm and cause pain. They also want to be part of the Chinese Political Counsel, but due to their bias views and fixation on brutality, they were easily rejected and pinned on the no fly list. Out of anger, they began to commit acts and threats of terrorism around China in order to get their message out that they will be ignored. They are financed through a line of selling illegal herbs and holding underground street tournaments in order to find new clients." Everyone was stunned at how much information he had gotten out of the wolf.

"What do they have to do with Shen?" Po asked out of serious tone.

"Well, when Shen was in power of Gongmen City, he had a peace treaty with Mogui, who helped him accomplish his goals of raiding and killing the panda population in exchange for weapons and military friendship."

"Right, and when they heard that Shen was dead, they sent the wolves after us to tie up loose ends" Tigress now began to process.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that the first battle was just a test." Zayn said this with so much seriousness that his voice began to lower. Everyone just looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"Whoever their leader is, sent the Alpha force to fight us. From what Szen told me, it sounds like they have a ranking system. Alpha is the lowest of the forces, then it goes Beta, Gamma, and Delta, which is the best of them all. If they wanted you dead yesterday, he would've sent higher ranks then Alpha." Zayn's words all started to make sense and set into the warriors skulls like someone had just flown without wings. This brought Shifu to his next question.

"Who is their leader?" This is where Zayn slumped back in his chair and shrugged in disappointment.

"That's the one piece of the puzzle I can't seem to get out of him. The only thing I know about him is that he's all powerful and rules the Mogui through fear." Zayn breathed out and stood out of his chair and began to stretch his arms out. Everyone else took in all the information they had received and tried to think of a plan.

"Well, we will discuss this more later. I believe that the best thing we can do right now is prepare, so everyone get ready to train" Shifu said to his students. They all bowed and they sprinted out the door and to the training hall. Dax hopped onto Zayn's shoulder as he dashed through the halls.

"So, what do you think this guy wants with us?" the rodent suspiciously asked. Zayn only closed his eyes in thought.

"I don't know, but I have strange feeling it has something to do with me" he replied. Dax just shrugged at his friends comment and thought nothing of it.

"Just concentrate on your training today. You'll tame this thing a' right?" Zayn nodded in response and continued to make his way to the training hall.

* * *

A dark figure sat on a majestic throne sipped from his glass of warm tea as the leopardess slowly walked toward him.

"Sir, I'm afraid that Alpha has failed their mission" she reported in a feminine voice. "Szen has been captured and all of the Jade Palace masters survived." The figure gently set his glass down and rose from his chair to speak.

"Tis nothing to worry about. I did not expect them to be victorious." He began to walk down a glorified set of steps towards the leopardess. He revealed himself to be a lion with a well groomed mane. He wore a golden silk robe with black decals of fire. He had a scar that ran through his left eye and trail down into his robe. His eyes were a dark brown, making his pupils almost invisible.

"I'm sorry they were not able to avenge Shen's death, sir" the leopard said. The lion glanced down at the feline and began to chuckle.

"Oh, I don't care about that blundering bird. He was a fool who didn't want to accept reality."

"Well, then what was your true intensions here, sir?" she asked with a confused look. The lion now reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the leopard with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel fully capable of sharing those details."

"I completely understand" she replied in a hushed manner. The lion gazed at the leopardess with a curved eyebrow.

"Nala, can we be completely informal for a minute?" he asked her as if she had a choice.

"Um, of course, sir."

"Call me by my name, Nala." The leopardess hesitated.

"Um, okay…Vaas." The lion kept his gaze on her and slowly approached her.

"Have you ever lost a family member before your very eyes?" the lion asked with a hint of sadness. She noticed this and felt more comfortable with speaking to him.

"No, sir- I mean, Vaas." Vass' expression turned happy as he inched closer to Nala.

"Well then, you will see in good time why I want that tiger dead. He is the reason I lost my brother thirty years ago."

"Oh, wow, I'm terribly sorry." The leopardess slowly inched her way toward Vaas as he bowed his head. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" she now asked seductively, to which the lion answered.

"I don't know, sometimes you can only let fate decide." He whispered into her ear. They were now pressed against each other could feel their warmth.

"Well…at least you have me…" she whispered back before she planted a kiss on his chiseled cheek. The lion replied with sudden kiss to her lips, in which Nala indulged in. After a minute of locking lips, Vaas ushered Nala over to a room in the far corner.


	12. Chapter 12 - Night Visions

**Author's note: Sup guys! Thanks so much for the support! I've been trying to come up with a new story that leans toward the comedy section, but i've been gassed with Rising Sun. Enjoy!**

**i dont f*cking own KFP.**

Chapter XII – Night Visions

After his first day of training at the Jade Palace, Zayn was ready to drop to floor in soreness. He had never worked so hard in his life, or at least the parts of his life that he remembers. Tigress and Viper had worked him like a bag while Dax was sitting back, drawing more blueprints for his inventions. First, they had him run the thousand steps ten times, which on its own wouldn't be that bad, but Tigress made him carry eighty pound weights on his ankles. Then, he had to do 200 pound dead lifts…500 times! Finally, he was set to punch an ironwood tree until his knuckles were bright red from blood.

Zayn was in his room concerning himself with another problem that bugged the hell out of his mind with one thought. The Mogui. He now knew who they were, but he still didn't know what those visions were at the tree a couple days ago. They didn't make any sense. Zayn couldn't remove the sight of the symbol out of his head either. He was sitting at his desk with a sheet of paper and a paint brush with some black ink. He began to trace the symbol in his head onto the paper.

"It doesn't make any sense" Zayn told himself. "What does this have anything to do with me?" He continued to trace until the symbol was complete. He set the brush in the jar of ink and simply stared at it for minutes. Then the memory of the visions came. "When I made contact…" He slowly moved his paw over the symbol. Once Zayn's paw touched the ink, more images shot through his mind.

_A golden tigress running from wolves with a small Siberian tiger cub close to her chest…_

_Bengal tiger glowing with a bright power…_

_Lion with a black flame surrounding his figure, chasing down the golden tigress…_

_The tigress sets down the cub, lunges at the lion full force…_

_A different symbol clouds Zayn's view…_

Zayn's eyes darted back open as he yanked his paw of the sheet.

"What the…" Zayn turned around and noticed that the symbol that was once on the paper had now transformed into the symbol he saw in his vision. The tiger was dumbfounded at the spectacle. How could this happen? There had to be an explanation. Zayn sat there until Dax had walked in unannounced. He twisted around in his chair to face the lemur who greeted him with tenderness.

"Hiya, champ, how ya doin'?" The comment had felt a tad bit insulting, due to the fact that Zayn was about to rip all of his fur off his body, but he just let it go.

"Um, good. How about you?"

"Well, while you were working out and all that mess, I managed to finish some blueprints for a new gadget I've been meaning to try out. Now all I need are supplies." Zayn felt a bit more relaxed at the lemur's glamorous attitude.

"I think Shifu is making a run down to the village tomorrow. You might wanna see if you can go along."

"Yeah, right…Oh, I almost forgot. Tigress wants to see you at the reflecting pool. She wanted to talk to you 'bout some 'peace o' mind' crap." Zayn breathed in heavily and began to walk out the door.

"Catcha later, Dax."

"Later!"

Dax pulled out his rucksack from under his bed and tossed it on the desk that Zayn had just left. He began to dig through, searching until he pulled out needle, a small jar of powder, some wires and several empty bottles. Dax slid his sack off the desk and noticed that Zayn had left a painting.

"What the hell?" Dax was puzzled by the black markings that he just folded it up and tucked it into his tunic. "Save THAT for later…"

* * *

Zayn had walked to the Hall of Warriors where the reflecting pool was located. He saw the Bengal tigress meditating at near the pool's edge and saw her tail sway back and forth. He began to stare, but then thought nothing of it and approached her slowly.

"You wanted to speak with me, master?"

Tigress tilted her head over her shoulder and saw Zayn coming towards her.

"Yes, I would. Please sit." She motioned to the spot next to her. Zayn took a seat with his legs crossed facing her.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?" Zayn asked comfortably. Tigress inhaled and exhaled slowly. She turned her head to speak to the tiger next to her.

"I would like to apologize for the way I first treated you when you arrived." This came as a shock to Zayn. He had never thought that someone like Tigress would find her saying sorry about anything. "That wasn't the right thing to do. I thought that you were some drifter who thought he was better than us. I only think like that because I've met dozens of them before. But then I had a discussion with that lemur and he told me about what you've gone through." Zayn began to see the discomforting expression forming on her face and tried to talk.

"Master, I thought nothing of it. I realize that your intentions were good but-"

"Please, cut it with the 'master' stuff. I'm just not used to it. And it's not nothing. I should treat you with same amount of respect as everyone else. I'm…I'm sorry." Tigress extended her paw in means of bygones. Zayn hesitated, but lifted his paw up to meet hers. But when he made contact, a sudden shock hit him.

_Tigers running from a feline boy…_

_Blood spiraling around a tiger warrior's face…_

_A war between the Mogui and another group rages…_

Zayn fell backwards in pain at the images that had been painted in his head. He was gripping his head and bleeding from his nose. Tigress immediately shot up and rushed to his side and saw the blood dripping down his face.

"Zayn! What happened?!" she asked urgently. Zayn's eyes shot back open and he tasted the blood from his nose run into his mouth. His vision quickly cleared and he saw Tigress leaning over him with a state of worry on her face.

"I…I think…I'm…I'm fine." The female tiger looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure? Look at all the blood."

"I'm good, really. I should probably wash up for supper." Before she could respond, Zayn dashed out of the hall and straight to the barracks.

"This guy sure is something" Tigress said under her breath.


	13. Chapter 13 - Reborn

**Author's note: OMG 800 VIEW! Thanks so much for the support guys! Please don't be afraid to leave a comment down below!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, I need an aspirin.**

Chapter XIII – Reborn

Two months had passed since Zayn had started his training under the Furious Five and he had become stronger than he ever had been before. Though his figure roughly changed, he mentally and physically more balanced. His feeling of pain slowly began to fade and his Kung Fu skills increased a great deal.

Dax had managed to join in on a few training sessions as well and he too became somewhat of a skilled warrior. He had grown more muscle tone, though he was still as thick as a twig.

Zayn was meditating in the courtyard and enjoying his peaceful bliss. Aside from the wind blowing through the leaves in the trees, it was virtually silent. He was not thinking about the visions he had witnessed, or about his childhood, but he was thinking about…nothing. His mind was a blank, but the good kind of blank. The kind that doesn't frustrate or annoy you, but rests you. Suddenly, Viper shot out of nowhere and attacked Zayn with a forceful swipe. The feline simply moved his arm up and caught the snake it mid-air and tossing her to the north wall without even opening his eyes.

Then, Monkey burst out and prepared a punch, but Zayn caught it before it made any momentum and threw him to the staircase.

All at once, the rest of the Five sprang out and attacked him at once. This forced Zayn to jump up and out of the way and land gracefully on edge of the wall. His eyes darted open, and he leaped onto the ground, landing on one knee.

"How did he know we were there?" Mantis asked confused. Zayn smirked as he stood up and took off his feathered ear ring and placed it in his vest pocket.

"Expect the unexpected. First page of the book" he said with a chuckle.

"Well let's see if you've finished the first chapter!" Monkey taunted as he leapt forward. Zayn stiffened his shoulders and got into his fighting stance. Monkey threw a left jab and two high kicks, but Zayn blocked the first two and caught the last. He then threw the simian towards an oncoming Crane who fell on impact. Viper slithered her way up Zayn's arm and wrapped herself around it. Before she could make him punch himself, he wittingly smashed his arm into the wall, causing Viper to fall to the ground. Tigress began to charge, but not before Zayn began his charge at her. They headed full speed towards one another with no intension of slowing down. Zayn performed a jump kick and Tigress did the same. They both landed on each other's foot and pushed themselves off. Tigress began to attack. She tossed a few punches to which Zayn had dodged, and he retaliated with a side kick that hit her square in the abdomen. She grunted in pain and began her offensive again. Another two kicks, dodged. A few more punches, blocked. A powerful round house, whiff. Zayn finally found an opening and palm thrust her chest, sending her back a few a yards. She growled and was about to attack again until she heard a small clap come from the courtyard stairs; it was Shifu, followed by Po.

"I'm impressed, Zayn," he began. "You certainly have improved from the first time you were here. The Five have taught you well." Zayn bowed and thanked his master.

"Thank you, Master Shifu. It has been an honor to train here with such gifted fighters."

"Right, now that you have come to understand Kung Fu and its teachings… I believe it is time." Zayn's eyes widened as he knew exactly what the red panda was speaking of. 'My powers,' he thought. "From now on, you will be training with me and the Dragon Warrior on your inner peace, and I believe today is the best time to start."

"Yes, Master" he said as he bowed once more.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Shifu, Po and Zayn began to walk away from the Five who stood there contemplating about what Shifu's intentions were.

* * *

Po, Shifu and Zayn all walked to a cave hidden in the mountain side that had a carving of a dragon that looked most fearsome. There was a small pond with moss covered spires that popped out of the still water. It looked so serene and peaceful.

"Okay, Zayn. I believe that your ability is not a curse, but a gift in disguise" Shifu said while rubbing his fingers in the air. He began to walk over to the edge of the cliff and gaze out into clouds. Po stood back with Zayn as Shifu spoke. "You see, one of the steps to total control is a peaceful mind. A peaceful mind leads to a peaceful soul, and a peaceful soul leads to a peaceful body." Zayn took in every word as if he was jotting down notes in his head, while Po just stood there with a big goofy grin he always had.

"So inner peace is the answer to my self control?" the tiger asked with a hint of ambition in his tone.

"Exactly, it may not be easy, though."

"Yeah, inner peace can be obtained through a long period of meditation, or as both of us found it" Po added as he motioned to the still turned Shifu.

"What's the other way?"

"Pain and suffering" they both said simultaneously. Zayn shot them both a confused look, to which Po answered.

"Through a great deal of anguish of hurt is how you find it." Zayn took it in and processed the statement.

"Mental or physical?"

"Both" Shifu stated with a serious scowl. Zayn stood there with his eyes closed for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"So, how do I go through this ordeal?"

"Well first, we need to know what is important to you that makes you upset or frustrated. It seems as though that it is your past" Shifu stated as he spun back around and stared at Zayn with a comforting shine. "You have to search into it and accept its existence." Zayn inhaled deeply once again and opened his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good. Is there anything that reminds you of your childhood? Perhaps a necklace or a painting?" Zayn quickly remembered the symbol he had encountered several times before. He wanted to keep it to himself, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it from Shifu.

"Actually…yes, yes there is something." Zayn unsheathed his index claw and began to carve the symbol into the stone ground. Shifu and Po examined the drawing thoroughly, and finally looked at Zayn in confusion.

"What the heck is it?" Po asked with a squiggled brow.

"Every time I make contact with this marking, I start to see…"

"Memories?" Shifu finished.

"Yeah, and I don't know what they mean." Shifu smiled and looked at Zayn with expectation.

"You need answers, and it seems that this symbol is willing to give them to you."

"What? You're saying that I should-"

"Reload your thoughts? Yes, yes I am." Zayn stared at Po for a moment, who gave him a thumbs-up look in his eyes and inhaled deeply. The tiger brought his hand up to touch the marking again. The visions flustered through his mind…

_Two tiger parents run away from a burning forest, one of them holding a small, white furred cub in their hands…_

_A small pack of coyotes pursue the felines…_

_The mother gives the child to the father and stands to fight…_

Zayn began to feel immense pain again and he gripped his head with one hand while the other was still pressed against the ground.

"Relax, Zayn…Let it flow" Po whispered into the tiger's ear. Zayn must have heard, because he slowly began to slow his breathing and release his grip of his skull. He stopped fighting the memories and let them enter through his mind.

_The mother is slain down by a sword-wielding lion…_

_The father tiger suddenly sprouts wings out of his back and takes off with the child…_

_One of the coyotes hits the father with an arrow and he drops the child to the ground…_

_He takes off injured as the lion makes his way to the crying baby in the cold dirt…_

"_It appears the Tainshi have left me a gift" the lion says…  
_Zayn suddenly snaps out of his memory. His vision begins to clear as the panda and red panda looked at him with concern.

"Well, what did you see?" Shifu asked while holding onto Zayn's shoulder. Zayn waited for his vision to refocus. He blinked a few times and stared blankly at the ground.

"I saw a lot of things, and I don't know what they mean…" he looked up at Po with a smile, "…but I don't think I need to. What matters is what happens now and the past is behind me, right?" Shifu smiled at Zayn's sudden realization.

"Yes, you're right. That's the first step, Zayn. The first step."

Suddenly, Tigress launched from the side of the cave with a look of seriousness across her face.

"Bandits, west village!" Zayn and Po looked at each other with a glimmer of readiness.


	14. Chapter 14 - This Little Feeling

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I know it's been about 2 weeks since i posted, but i manage to crack out another chapter. Also, i am still looking for new OC's to put in my future story "Project Echo". It will take place between Rising Sun and the sequel. Like a 1.5 version, if you will. The two elemental spots remaing available are wood and water. The water character must be female. No backstory required, but must have visual details. And i may have to make some adjustments to match the story. Now enough jibber jabber, ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter XIV – This Little Feeling

The masters of the Jade Palace had fought off the intruders in the village with no problem and returned home for supper. Po once again made his famous secret ingredient soup, and of course, everyone dug in. After freshening up in the bathe house, everyone said their goodnights and headed off to their rooms…except for one female with stripes that had stayed up and headed out of the palace.

Zayn and Dax were in their room, reminiscing about what a day it had been.

"So, it looks as if you have your powers under control, finally" Dax stated happily as her reached under the desk for his sack.

"Not complete control," Zayn replied with his own happiness. "But enough to the point were a can keep it from harming anyone…unless I want it to." Dax chuckled at the comment and continuously searched for the bag.

"Well, eventually you'll be able to use it to it's full potential. You've come a long way, buddy."

"Thanks. By the way, your rucksack is right here." Zayn tossed the bag over to the lemur.

"Grazi."

"What?"

"Grazi. It's thank you in Roman."

"Oh, nice." Zayn suddenly glanced out his open window and noticed a feline walking down the palace steps while suspiciously looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, Daxolus, I gotta check something out. Be back in a minute." Before Dax could even retort, Zayn had already hopped out his window and pursued the figure.

"Man, that guy is an awkward drink a water." Dax yanked his rucksack on the table and pulled out various scrolls and a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it, revealing the symbol he had taken from the desk months ago. "Okay then, time find out what in the hell you are" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Zayn slowly trailed behind the feline whom had not noticed him following. She was nearing the bottom of the steps when she shot her head around once again to check to see if anyone was behind. The figure revealed itself to be none other than Tigress. She slowly walked through the archway at the bottom of the steps and hung a right turn. Zayn slowly followed as he thought to himself. 'What is Tigress doing out here so late? She's not even heading towards the village. Where are you going?'

He followed her into a forest, then over a river and finally to a mountain, but not just any mountain. This one was covered in large apple trees, and was accompanied by a large grassy knoll. There were a couple boulders that were at the bottom of the slope as well.

Tigress, still unaware of Zayn's presence, laid down on the grass and stared up into the dark night sky. She exhaled calmly, smoothly, and turned her gaze towards one of the apple trees, which was dazzled in shiny ripe fruit. She plucked one that was in her reach and took a large chomp out of it before she laid back down.

Zayn still did not have a clue as to what drove her to these hills, and was somewhat eager to find out. He rose from a rock he was hiding behind and glanced at Tigress, who lay there calmly. She took another bite of the apple.

"You must really apples to come all this way for one" Zayn's voice was somewhat loud and revealing, but Tigress did not even open her eyes. It's almost as if she knew that Zayn was there. She swallowed her bite and began to speak softly.

"You must really like _me_ to come all this way." Zayn smirked at the wise comment.

"I would say 'intrigued', but that works too." Zayn took a few steps towards the resting tiger. "What are you doing out here?"

"Resting."

"Do you always rest here?"

"No, only a few times out of the year." Zayn shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Damn, it's cold out here."

"Come, lay down" Tigress said as she tapped her paw to the left of her. Skeptical, Zayn slowly approached her and did as he was told. The grass felt strangely warm and comforting, inviting almost. He gazed up at the stars and let his pupils zoom across the sky.

"Wow…" Zayn found himself say. "This is amazing. Look, the big dipper." He pointed up to the wrong constellation and gleamed over at Tigress, who still had her eyes closed.

"That's Orion's Belt. The big dipper is over there." She pointed to the correct stars which caused Zayn to mutter.

"Didn't even have to open your eyes."

"Well, I know this place like the back of my paw. Want me to show you Scorpio?"

"Nah, I think you're just being a smart-ass now." It was Tigress' turn to chuckle.

"I call it 'flaunting my knowledge'."

"Yeah, smart-ass."

They both lay there for about an hour, speaking of various things that intrigued them both; Rainbows, music, the platypus. They had spoken for so long and they were enjoying each other's company. But then it came to a subject that made them both feel uncomfortable.

"So, I don't mean to be snoopy, but you truly don't remember your childhood?" Tigress asked with her eyes gleaming of curiosity. Zayn's smile dropped to a straight frown and he closed his eyelids for a moment.

"Only bits and pieces I do remember."

"When did you loose it?" Another question that made Zayn process his thoughts.

"I can only remember everything after I was ten."

"So, there isn't much recollection of it?"

"Nope." Tigress had remembered what had happened a couple months back when she shook Zayn's hand. She remembered his blood riddled nose and the state of shock and confusion his face showed. Maybe something would happen if she did it again. She slowly moved her paw over Zayn's, which was lying in the grass. Zayn noticed this and began glance at the tigress next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Conducting an experiment." She kept her paw there until she noticed Zayn wasn't feeling anything. He only kept his gaze on her while she examined his expressions, blank. Zayn felt that he had to ask another question, which would either start an awkward conversation, or get him seriously. Again, Zayn's curiosity peaked.

"Tigress…have you ever…cared for someone?" The statement caused her eyes to widen, as she knew exactly by his tone what he meant. It took her a moment to answer, as no one had dared ask her that in her life.

"N…No. No one has ever truly 'stuck' to me…" The eminent awkwardness patrolled the air and it was moments before anything else was said.

"Has anyone ever felt that way about you?" Tigress was being shot with questions back and forth and felt a bit angered by it.

"What about you? Anyone ever step into your life?" Zayn sensed the hint of anger in her tone and decided that the best offense is a good defense.

"…Yes… Her name was Soon. We met at a warrior's convention when I was fifteen, and she was fourteen." Tigress felt herself pulled in by the hook to his story, and began to intently listen. "I thought she was beautiful. That's why I called her 'Lotus'. We spent every waking minute together for months. We never called each other a couple, we were more like really good friends…But we slowly started to drift apart, and I didn't want to ruin anything between us. I decided I would confess my feelings at a pond that we had spent so much time at. We were sitting at the edge of the pool, when…" Zayn's voice fell flat. Tigress saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that he needed comfort. She moved her other paw over to his shoulder.

"Keep going." Zayn breathed in heavily, and exhaled.

"We…we were followed…a group of wolves thought that they were gonna hurt us…her…one of 'em bruised her up while the others held me and made me watch…I lost it. I let my power loose…and I didn't stop punching until I saw them covered in blood…but…but I couldn't control it. I…I killed her…she was lying there…motionless." Tears now flowed down his face like a river. "I decided that I would never let myself get out of control ever again…NEVER."

Tigress saw his hurt expression and tears fall that she found herself grasping him tightly, as if was about fall into a chasm of sadness. She embraced him with a tight embrace and his eyes immediately shot open in shock. He wouldn't have thought that she was capable of this. Both of their tough exteriors broke for a moment, and Zayn gripped on to her tightly as well. His crying stopped as he felt the warm presence of the feline. They began to separate, but did not let go of each other.

Suddenly, they both got a look of each other's eyes. Zayn stared into her bright crimson red, Tigress stared into his cobalt blue. They did not notice themselves slowly pulling each other in. Their faces were inching together, neither ever realizing what was going on. Their lips touched, and they both found themselves indulging in the kiss. She tasted like apples, and Tigress felt a shock on her lips, but the good kind. It was almost ten seconds, but it felt like hours. Both of their eyes shot open and realized what they were doing and quickly separated from each other, both covered in blush.

"Um- I didn't- I'm-"they both managed to mumble at the same pace. Zayn ran off back to the palace in a full sprint, still shocked at what just took place. Tigress sat there as well, trying to explain to herself why she can't be romantically entangled. She waited a few minutes before walking back to the palace. She and Zayn both were saying the same thing to themselves; 'What the hell am I doing?"


	15. Chapter 15 - The Suicide King

**Author's Note: WHATTUP GUYZ?! YOLO! Ok that was dumb. New chapter! Over 1100 views! Thanks so much for the support guz. Especially Aidyl the Archer. She is doin so much for me. Check her stories and her artwork at **

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, I do own a 1st edition X-Men comic book, though.**

Chapter XV – The Suicide King

Dax was still in his room, messing around with his tools and books. He had been up for a while still puzzled about the symbol he had discovered. What it meant and what it had to do with Zayn he did not know. After researching his history books, the palace scrolls, and several translation pages, he still had no leads.

Dax was like that. He enjoyed a challenge; especially a mental one because they didn't come often for him. He would stay up for weeks; perhaps months just to figure the mystery out. It was a dumb puzzle, though. Why spend that much precious time on it? It had nothing to do with the lemur. Why? Because he found it on Zayn's desk and could tell by the look of the tiger's face that it meant something. He just didn't want anyone to known about it until he figured it out. But he couldn't. So he was left with only one option.

Zayn hopped back through his bedroom window from where he exited only to see the lemur stare at him with furrowed brows.

"What?" the cat asked with a somewhat nervous manner. Dax examined him thoroughly. Raised tail, wide eyes, jumpy; he was hiding something.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could have a little discussion with you, buddy." Zayn eased up a bit while calmly sitting on his bed.

"What would you like to discuss?" Zayn asked while still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few minutes. He couldn't keep his mind off of it. 'Why did that happen? It was just a friendly gesture, that's it. Couldn't be more than that.' The tiger paced thoughts in his mind as Daxolus picked up the sheet of paper on the desk and showed it to his friend. Zayn, still in his subconscious, took it and examined it quickly. He knew what it was.

"This…this is the mark of the Tianshi" the feline said with a now sudden confidence. The lemur's brow furrowed as he paced back and forth with his mind.

"Who the hell is that?" he questioned, now seeming a bit frustrated.

"I'm not so sure."

"Why was this on your desk a few months back?"

"So that's how you got it."

"What does all this mean, man?" Zayn pondered the last question and came up with his own theory.

"I think I have an idea." Dax now dipped his head forward to make sure he got everything. "You know the Mogui? Well, when we first came here, I found a tree. This tree had some strange symbols on it. It also read _'Long Live the Mogui, Death to the Tianshi'. _Judging that information, I guess that these two must be long-time rivals or something." Everything Zayn said made sense to Dax. He finally got his explanation, but saw no further need to go into it.

"Well, that solves that. There's no need to dig into it anymore. We're done with those creeps." Zayn nodded and began to lie down on his bed. He set his head on his silk pillow and stared up at the ceiling as he slowly gave into his his sleepiness.

"Hey, Z. What were you doin' out there?" Dax shot back a final question. Zayn kept his cool and glanced over to him.

"Nothing important."

* * *

Three leopards sneakily made their way up to the Jade Palace barracks around midnight. All the leopards were armed with short swords and wearing all black apparel that made them near invisible. Only their eyes could be seen. One of them was wearing and eye patch.

"Okay, you know the objective. Find the Dahaka, and silence him for good." The others nodded at him with narrow eyes and continued into the barracks. They quietly scanned each room for their target. One of them had found what they were looking for. The tiger lay on the bed asleep. The intruder unsheathed his blade from his back and held it above Zayn's neck preparing for a slash.

"Goodbye, you piece of-"the leopard was cut off by an orange blur who tackled him to the hard ground. He looked up at the blur to see that it was a tiger. He began to swing his sword at her head, but she bobbed below it and punched him to his feet. Zayn and Daxolus shot out of bed and noticed the brawl between Tigress and the other feline. The first thing Zayn saw was an embroidered marking on his chest.

"Mogui!" Zayn yelled as he reached for his Concealed Killer and slipped it on quickly. Everyone was awake now. Shifu came out with Ooguay's staff and saw the intruder. Everyone else shot out of their bedrooms and quickly positioned into their fighting stances.

"Who are you?!" Po questioned, still groggy from being woken up so early. Mantis seized the opportunity.

"Good to see there's something that will get you out of bed." Viper gave him a death glare as he quickly cowered back.

"Answer me or else someone is gonna be skadooshed straight to oblivion!" The leopard straightened up and yelled for his other pals. They came in, trapping all the masters in the hall of the barracks.

"Attack!" the recently attacked leopard yelled. The other two-eyed one burst at the Dragon Warrior, but the eye patch feline simply stood there on the other end defensively. The charging leopard swung, but the blade was stopped and he was punched in the chest. Po was about to disarm him, but the leopard retaliated with a vicious kick, which sent Po into the others behind him (Shifu, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey). Zayn began to attack eye patch, but all his attacks were blocked or dodged. He kept at it and at it but could not land a single blow. What was weird was the leopard was not even trying to stabilize an offensive. He threw no punches or kicks, but he defended himself.

The other leopard, now battling with Tigress, was giving her a hard time. He managed to land a few blows until she threw him against the wall. She leaped at him with ferocity, but he tried to stab her approach. She managed to maneuver in midair as the blade barely scratched her neck.

The third saw the bout between Zayn and eye patch and he immediately jumped in to help. Zayn had his blade unsheathed as he repeatedly tried to stab him. The leopard again dodged the thrusts without much effort. Zayn prepared to strike again until he was caught in the face with the third leopard's foot. He fell to the ground and wiped the blood off his lip. The leopard opened up with a strong downward swipe. Wrong move. Zayn shifted to his left and thrust the knife threw his chest. The body fell limp in a second. Zayn then scanned the room for the others. He saw the fight Tigress had and charged to her position.

The leopard's strikes slowly cut Tigress' defense down as she was beginning to weaken from the blows. Zayn was about to strike him with a fierce punch, but he saw it coming and the assailant delivered a sword thrown at his face, which barely missed him. Tigress took the opportunity to attack, but the leopard was prepared and kicked her to the ground before she was airborne. He picked up his fallen comrade's sword and prepared to stab Tigress. Zayn could only watch as he prepared to drive the sword down through her.

The leopard was about to strike down and end her life, but out of nowhere, a sword punctures through his chest. He looks down at the blade, now blood tattered, and slowly fell to the ground face first. Everyone stared at the body and back at who it belonged to. Eye patch. They all returned to their fighting stances and stared at him with confusion. He looked up at them all and dropped the sword to the ground and held his hands up above his head. He cautiously began to speak to the on-edge masters.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do."

Vaas circled Szen with a blank expression and dark eyes. Szen cowered back as the lion got closer and closer to him. The lion stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"Are you sure of what you saw, Szen?" The wolf's jaw jittered as he spoke.

"Y-Yes, my lord. I'm positive it was the Dahaka." The lion smiled at what he heard and began walk back to his throne.

"Szen, I going to level with you. I sent you and the Alphas simply as a warm up. I didn't expect any of you to survive." The wolf's eyes widened at the comment in disbelief. "I've sent a couple Beta's and a Gamma over there now to try for themselves. I don't expect them to survive either."

"Then-Then why send them, sir?"

"To get them on my tail." Szen continued to stare in disbelief. "Let me explain. I've had a grudge with this boy since before he was born. I don't want him dead; not yet, anyway. I will keep that reason to myself." Vaas studied his soldier intently. "Do you mind if I ask you something, Szen?"

"N-No, sir, go right ahead."

"You had a brother, yes?" The wolf nodded very anticipatiously. "And you cared for him a great deal too?" The wolf nodded again. "And one more question, Szen?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know that he is alive?"

**Leave any Q's or C's below! Check out my polls, too!**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Way the World Works

**Author's note: Hey guys! Over 1400 views! Thanks so much! Don't forget to leave a comment below. And special thanks to Jade the Tigress aka Aidyl the Archer for drawing my OCs and OCsAristocracy for the huge support! **

**Also, I will be posting a new RS chapter every Tuesday around 6oclock. Trying to set a scheduel**

**I don't own Kung Fu Pa- ok you know what? F*ck this!**

Chapter XVI – The Way the World Works

He had been handcuffed and strapped to a chair in the training hall. They removed his eye patch to reveal a sickly grayish colored cornea with a scar crossing it. They didn't want to take any chances with this guy, and they wanted to know what he was doing there and why he was with the Mogui.

"Let me start from the beginning" the leopard said with poise in his quiet, yet strong voice. "My name is Jenko. 23rd warrior of the Gamma ranks, and undercover agent. I've been in on the Mogui's operations for six years and would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. My only request is that I be unrestrained and given back my patch." Tigress snarled at the comment.

"How can we trust you? You tried to kill us tonight."

"Actually, he didn't" Zayn interrupted. "The others were aiming to kill, but he didn't make a single offensive gesture while we fought. Besides, if he were loyal, why would he be willing to help?" Tigress looked at Shifu who stood there observing the restrained feline. He looked into his eye and it showed no sign of dishonesty.

"Cut him loose." Po walked up behind Jenko and unlocked his cuffs and untied the rope that bound him to the chair. The leopard stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you" he said to the panda.

"No problem, but you can help us by giving us some answers!"

"Of course, I can tell you." Everyone perked up to hear what their 'intruder' had to say. "You see, the Mogui is more than a league of separatists and warriors. Oh, they are much more than that. They possess abilities that not any special being can possess. For years they have been terrorizing cities and villages in search of potential to fit that critique. They kidnapped anyone that had that potential, and slaughtered the rest."

"You're still not making much sense, pal" Monkey interrupted.

"Maybe this will clear it up. The word 'Mogui' literally means 'demons'. They are immortal, stoppable by no one…no one except the Tianshi."

"Angels…" Tigress said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Correct. Both of these clans have been at war with one another for thousands of years."

"If they are so unstoppable, then why were we able to defeat them?" Crane questioned still confused.

"None below the Gamma rank truly possesses the abilities. Deltas and high-ranking officials of the counsel are the only one's who can wield this great power."

"Wait, if they have such a great power, then why would they want to join the Chinese Counsel? They could just take it over if they wanted to!" Viper stated, still hesitant to believe the leopard.

"By having access to the Chinese Counsel, they would have information on anyone with a birth certificate, which means…"

"They could take anyone they wanted to and reform them into Mogui material!" Dax finished, saying it so fast that it was barely understood.

"Bingo. But their leader is after someone specific, someone who isn't in any records or files, no identity, and contains more power than can be controlled."

"Dahaka…" Zayn said softly.

"I beg you pardon?" the leopard asked why tilting his head at the tiger.

"Dahaka…what is the Dahaka?" Zayn asked, now more coldly than before. The leopard took in another breath.

"Dahaka…is what he's searching for."

"Who?"

"His name is Vaas. He's the leader of the entire organization. He's one of the only true blooded Mogui left. He's looking for the Dahaka." Daxolus' eyes rummaged around the floor for a moment, then spoke.

"Hybrid…it means hybrid."

"What is that supposed to mean, Jenko?" Zayn asked, patience beginning to deplete.

"Well, you need to know more about the Tianshi. They are the exact opposite of the Mogui. They aim to keep balance and peace in order. Their powers grow far greater as well. Their energy is consisted of Yang energy, while the Mogui's is consisted of Yin."

"So, if I'm getting this at the right angle," Dax went on, "the Dahaka is a hybrid that consists of both Yin and Yang energy; Tianshi and Mogui blood?"

"Right, however, all of the true blooded Tianshi died out long ago from Mogui attacks. All except one did not survive."

"Who?" Zayn asked worriedly. The leopard waited before he said anything else.

"You." Everyone's mouth gaped open at the utter shock they received. Zayn's face turned from worry, to anger. He shut his eyes and stormed out of the training hall. Dax was about to go after him, but was stopped by Shifu's grasp on his shoulder.

"Give him time. He'll be okay." Dax sucked in air and left everyone in the training hall to his room. He hated seeing his friend is such anguish. He hadn't known him for a while, but he knew his difficulties with his past and now they came back to haunt him.

The leopard exhaled and adjusted his head back to the remaining masters in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I triggered any nerves. Is there anything else you need to know?" They all glanced at each other with a nod of understanding, all except Po. His eyes seemed to rattle at the floor and back up at the leopard. He had a thought in the back of his mind that wouldn't leave unless it was expressed. It was now or never.

"What does he have to do with Lord Shen?" Everyone looked at Po with surprise.

"Ah, I was waiting for this question. As soon as I saw you, panda, I knew something must've been itching your brain, and somehow I knew it would be about that peacock" Jenko said with a sudden displeasure. His voice dropped and his head lowered to look at his feet. "Shen was not the only person connected to the slaughtering of your species. He had an accomplice, someone who was a master of deception, someone who had an ulterior motive, someone like-"

"Vaas?" Shifu interrupted.

"…Yes, and Shen helped him get closer to his goal. The bird was merely a pawn in his game. While Shen had control of Gongmen, he also had access to every record of anyone in Gongmen. If Shen had access, so did Vaas."

"But why did Vaas help with killing the pandas? It doesn't make sense" Tigress thought aloud.

"I don't know much, but for as long as I was in, I knew two things about the Dahaka. One, it is a spawn of both Tianshi and Mogui descent, and two, he was a warrior of-"

"Black and white…" the shocked panda finished for Jenko. "He deceived Shen into thinking he was a loyal ally, but only used him to get to Zayn faster."

"Yes, but now he knows where the Dahaka is, and he won't stop until he's either dead or serving him" Shifu finished with a slam of his fist on the wall. The five all glared at each other with a mix of fear and determination.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Monkey stated.

"That's right! If this Vaas guy wants to get to Zayn, then he'll have to step over our lifeless corpses!" Mantis said, now starting to boost moral.

"Zayn's practically family, and you don't screw with one of us and expect nothing in return!" Viper exclaimed with enthusiasm. The Five, minus Tigress, began to build up excitement at the moral they had created. Tigress only stood there with a disappointing glare.

"I like the moral and everything, guys. But if what Jenko says is true, then we are going to need more support than us."

"Tigress is right! Even if only a few of these guys have Zayn's abilities, that's a few guys that can rack up the body count fast!" Po said in a lowering, yet determined tone.

"If we are to stand a chance against the Mogui, we will need an army." Shifu said with a hoping glance at Jenko.

"Sorry, but I only have a small squadron at my HQ" the leopard shrugged.

"What about the imperial army of China? Isn't it their duty to fight in any war?" Crane asked with a pointed wing. Jenko shook his head.

"No, this is of personal matters, not national safety." Everyone began to struggle for ideas. Dax came walking in with a crossbow and quill full of sharp bolts.

"If it's an army you need, I think I can help."

"Wait, you have an army on standby?" Tigress asked with a curved brow.

"Not technically, but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"I will only take you to him if you promise me one thing." Shifu gave a concerning look.

"What?"

"Don't hold a grudge."


	17. Chapter 17 - Contingency

**Author's note: Omg guys, been too damn long since i've posted and have finally pushed out this chapter and will return to this site more often. 1700 views...I love them all. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, so naturally, I don't own Dreamworks either LOL.**

Chapter XVII - Contingency

The masters of the Jade Palace, Zayn & Daxolus, and Jenko all packed for a short caravan about 40 miles down to village known as the Black Water Basin. Their need of an army was all relying on Dax's words. He told them that he knows of a man in Black Water that may be able to help them defeat the Mogui. He is supposedly the leader of an army that was once great. The only piece of information that made them skeptical was what the lemur had said before they left. 'Don't hold a grudge.' It made everyone second guess his plan to meet with the person that would supply them back up. But they had no choice but to trust him.

The entire group paired up with someone and decided to share topics. Po & Tigress, Mantis & Monkey, Crane & Viper, Shifu & Jenko, and Zayn & Dax. Most of their conversations were normal, except for Zayn and Dax's. Dax was trying to talk with him about normal topics to pass the time, but Zayn would hold a firm face and ignore what most of the rodent said. After a while, Dax gave up and stood quietly on his shoulder. 'I guess finding out you're an uncontrollable hybrid wrecking machine puts you in a very unchatty mood' he thought to himself.

After travelling for nearly 12 hours long, they decided to set up camp on a rocky mountain that over looked a small lake. Everyone managed to make their own shelter and immediately went to sleep so they could get moving early the next morning. The only three that remained awake were Zayn, Po, and Jenko. It was mostly quiet, for not a word had been spoken until Po decided to lighten the mood.

"So, Jenko, are you like a spy or something?" Jenko looked up and happily answered the panda.

"Actually, my official title is Special Agent Dekang, but yeah I guess I'm a spy."

"Cool! How long have you been undercover?"

"Six years, eight months, two weeks and three days." Po's eyes widened in impression. Zayn only sat there trying light the lantern that had been brought along.

"That's a long time, man. I can't believe you've been in that long. All alone, too."

"Well actually, I have another man on the inside with me."

"He must be pretty awesome, too." This made Jenko laugh and look at Zayn struggling with the lamp. Po glanced at him too and decided to offer help.

"Um, need any help with that, dude?" Zayn glared at him and took his focus back to the lantern.

"Fricken lamp's broken" he grumbled and dropped it on the ground and sat back in defeat.

"I got it" Jenko said as he took the lamp from the ground, opened it up, and started to do some weird chanting in a low whisper. Suddenly, he blew fire into the lantern which immediately lit up brightly, illuminating the area.

"Whoa! What was that, Jenko?!" Po exclaimed as he leaned in to the heated lantern, examining it.

"It's something my father taught me. It's a technique called Dragon Force."

"That's immensely awesome! Summoning fire out of nowhere? I've never seen anything like that."

"Never say never.' Po smiled at his comment and took a glance at Zayn who didn't look upset any more, but reminiscent.

"Hey Zayn, you good buddy?" the panda asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Zayn snapped out of his trance and shot his eyes at Po.

"Uh, yeah-yeah. I'm fine." The tiger remembered the last time he was around a camp fire. He was with Dax, and the next morning he found something in the ashes. A paper. He hadn't taken a single glance at it since that day. He still had it with him in his vest. Zayn looked up to see Po and Jenko talking about some other nonsense, so he decided to take it out and read it there.

He pulled the folded sheet of paper out and felt its surface. Rough and burnt, but still intact. He slowly unfolded the sheet for it to be revealed that it was a letter and at the top, it was titled "Thank you for the help, friend." Zayn read into it more and it was meant for Dax. Zayn sat back for a minute before continuing.

_"Dear Daxolus Quann,_

_I would like to offer my thanks to you. Your services have helped me finish my invention and I can hopefully move on with my work. In order to help the people that I betrayed, my invention will help my soldiers in battle and protect the citizens. I still cannot show my face in public, for I know I they will not accept me, but I understand their reasons. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I must still wear this mask in order to protect my identity and roam the town above. But I do hope to return to my true home soon, perhaps after I am forgiven. You are one of the only ones who has not judged me, and if you ever need my assistance in any form what so ever, please come find me. You know where I am._

_Sincerely, the Benefactor"_

Zayn set the letter down after reading it. This must be the man Dax was taking them to. He could not let that name leave his mind. The Benefactor. It was a code-name, no doubt. But why would Dax try and torch the letter. It wouldn't be something to hide...unless the Benefactor was someone who Zayn knew. The tiger didn't bother with trying to sove it now, and decided to get some rest.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, guys. See you tomorrow." Po and Jenko said their good nights and began to head to their own shelter as well.

* * *

They all awoke early in the morning, packed up their things, and set out for Black Water Basin. After another six hours of travel, they made it to the village. The place looked like a very thriving city, despite its uncanny name. The warriors proceeded through the town gates and made their way around the busy streets and corners. Dax took lead and lead them through.

"Okay, guys," the rodent began. "Let me do all the talking when we get to the bar."

"Wait, we're meeting him in a bar?" Tigress questioned, quite irritated.

"Not exactly" Dax responded calmly. "Just don't get into any trouble." They all reluctantly nodded their heads and proceeded down the road.

After a few more minutes of noisy travelling, they came up onto a bar the was called "The Feathered Firework". Everyone found this to be an odd name for a bar, but then again they never really had been to a bar. They all walked into a brightly lit room that had a decent amount of people in it and they all seemed to be having a good time. Dax lead the group to the back of the room to the bar. A wolf in a beige colored robe and white pants approached them from behind the counter with a large grin on his face. He seemed slightly intoxicated, but still was still able to act in a mild mannered attitude.

"Hiya there, fellas! What can I get you today?"

"Golden Jackknife" Dax said as smooth as the air. The wolf's grin faded and understood the the rodent's words were code.

"Here to see the Benefactor?" 'There's that name again', Zayn thought to himself. 'He's definitely the one to help us.'

"Yes" Dax replied.

"Down stairs. Third door to the left" the wolf said lowly as he gestured to the staircase near the bar's restroom doors.

"Thanks." Dax proceeded down the steps, followed by the rest of the warriors.

The staircase spiraled for what seemed like a hundred feet down. Once the bottom was reached, they slowly walked down the hall to the third door on the left, just like the wolf had said. The door even had a painting that read "The Benefactor". Dax turned around to face the masters before entering.

"Remember, no grudges." Everyone nodded in agreement once again before the lemur reached up and opened the glorified door. The door creaked open to reveal a hooded figure meditating around a circle of candles and lotus flowers. The room was so lowly lit that if it weren't for the candles, it would be pitch black. The figure's hood was a velvet robe with golden suns painted embroidered on it. His belt was also a gold color. The Benefactor slowly lifted his head up without looking back, sensing the energy that entered his sanctuary.

"Dax...Daxolus? Is that you?" his voice asked in a very light, soothing, but familiar voice.

"Wait...Can't be" Po thought.

"Yes...It's me, Shen."

The figure then rose, turned around, and removed his hood, revealing a scar-covered former Lord Shen.


	18. Chapter 18 - Mortal Recoil

**Author's note: Hey guys. This chapter took a LONG TIME TO WRITE. But I honestly want to this story done so I can move on to my other stories. That doesn't mean I'm tired of the story. I still love this story! It's just the most time consuming one to come up with. Well, only about 7 more chapters after this one. Please review and CHECK OUT A NEW STORY I WILL BE POSTING TOMORROW CALLED "REGULAR DEAD".**

**I don't own Kunf Fu Panda, das ist anglish.**

Chapter XVIII - Mortal Recoil

Po, Shifu and everyone else stood there in complete shock, not moving a muscle for several moments. Zayn was just as amazed as everyone else. He knew that something like this was coming, but this was something he could not comprehend. He had been told the story have how Shen "died" at Gongmen Harbor. He had also heard of how sadistic and ruthless he was, and seeing him stand in front of him very much alive brought a strong boil of anger to his systems, but he was able to keep it in check.

However, Tigress did not take the time to check her anger and instead burst out at full force toward the still silent peacock.

"Tigress, DON'T!" Zayn yelled out, but she was already about to pounce. But she couldn't. She felt a sharp object being held under her neck. She glanced down to see Daxolus holding his crossbow just below her jugular. Her anger grew even more as she looked down at the rodent point the bow at her with eyes full of intensity.

"What did I just say outside the door? No grudges!" Dax warned as the tiger slowly crawled back to her original position. Everyone stared at Dax now with distrusting flames in their eyes. He forced himself to sheathe his crossbow and explain himself. "Look if I told you who we were going to see, you all would have rejected it immediately. I had no choice."

"Daxolus, what are you doing trusting Shen?!" Shifu yelled out, now shifting his eyes back to the silent bird behind Dax.

"He's not like that anymore, master! He's changed!"

"That's a load!" Mantis retorted. "He tried to kill us six months ago!"

"But he-" Dax tried to get out, but was then interrupted by Tigress again.

"Shen is a villain! You didn't see what happened in Gongmen!"

"I know, but-"

"NO BUTS!" everyone minus Po and Zayn screamed. The argument was so heated that noone but Zayn noticed Po slowly pace his way to Shen, who sat there with his head hung. The peacock slowly lifted his head to see the Dragon Warrior inch his way to him. Once Po was three feet away from him, he stopped and eyeballed the former lord for what seemed like hours. The others finally noticed the panda in front of Shen, and silenced to hear what Po would say. But it was actually the peacock that managed to speak first. He looked Po sincerely in the eyes and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry..." Everyone gasped at hearing Shen's words leave his beak and linger in the air. Po's mouth slightly parted, and his brow showed a form of astonishment. "What...What I did...was unforgivable. I...I know you can't forgive me...I can't forgive MYSELF for what I've done. I've brought shame to myself and my parents. I-I thought they hated me, because they sent me away...I just-I just..." Shen looked into his eyes once more. "I'm sorry." Shen then collapsed down onto his wings and tried to fight back tears of regret.

Po sat there, unbelievably amazed by the peacock's survival. And his sorrow. Po studied Shen's scars; they covered his face and neck, and most likely spiraled down to his body aswell.

"Your scars..." Po whispered.

"I deserve them! They are a reminder of the pain I have caused. These scars are my past, panda!" Po then let his word sink in some more, and spoke.

"Scars fade, Shen." The bird just continued to sit there, fighting back more tears. Po saw that he was still in pain, he knew that Shen had changed. He didn't care what anyone else thought about him. He could see it inside. Po slowly extended his paw out to Shen who took a moment to process what the panda was doing.

"Wh-What...?" Shen whispered as he looked back up at Po, who now wore a smile upon his face.

"What's the old saying? Forgiveness before revenge?" Everyone stared at Po in awe. They had not expected this from him. Shen, after all, did murder his family.

"You're...forgiving me?"

"I forgave you back at the harbor, why not now?" Shen's pupils gleamed at the Dragon Warrior. He now knew why he deserved that title. Shen, for the first time in a long while, slowly cracked a small grin and took the bear's paw as he helped lift back up to his feet.

"I will never be able to repay you for this, panda."

"Actually, you can." Po spun around to see Dax walking up to the two new found allies. "Shen, I would like you to meet Zayn." As he said this, Zayn was about to walk over, but was held back by Tigress' paw.

"Zayn, don't" she said with such sternness.

"Tigress, I'm skeptical too. But if Po and Dax trust him, why shouldn't I?" Tigress had no argument towards this. The white tiger slowly stepped forward. He shook Shen's wing and studied his eyes intensely, and he actually was in fact, regretful of his decisions in the past. Zayn decided to trust him...for now.

"Hello. As you've guessed, my name is Shen."

"It's good to meet you. I'm hoping that since my friend is able to trust you, I can too" the tiger responded as he motioned to Dax.

"Yes, Dax has been a great friend to me."

"How exactly did you and Daxolus meet?" Crane said with an inquired brow. Shen shuffled at the question nervously.

"Well, down here isn't the best place to discuss that. Perhaps over a drink? The bar will be doing last call any minute now, so there shouldn't be many up there anymore." Everyone gave him an uneasy glance. They still were not a hundred percent sure of his intentions. It may be a trick to get them tipsy and leave them vulnerable. But his eyes begged otherwise. "Please."

"Um, we aren't really drinkers" Viper managed to get out.

"It's quite okay, there's no need to have any alcohol if no one wants to."

"Actually, I could go for a glass of gin or two" Shifu said stepping forward. His students all shot him a glance of shock and confusion. "Don't look at me like that, we're all adults here, and should act like it." They all stopped and realized he was right and shifted back over to Po, Zayn, Dax and Shen.

"I'll have what he's having" Dax said with a sly smile.

* * *

Like Shen had told them, the bar was empty, if you subtract the wolves cleaning up the place. They all sat around a large, round table and settled in while Shen stood behind the bar, shaking bottles and glasses.

"What do you fancy?" the peacock asked as he started pouring Shifu and Dax's gin into two small 6 oz glasses. Mantis and Monkey both ordered a beer, Crane and Tigress asked for water, Viper took wine, Jenko asked for vodka, Po decided try the chef's dumplings and Zayn couldn't really make up his mind on what he wanted.

"Hmmm, just gimme the strongest shit you got" the white tiger said, which didn't really shock anyone due to his dangerous tastes. Shen began to pour and mix the liquor. It only took him a few seconds to fix the drinks, plus an imported Saki for himself. Tigress didn't take her eyes off him while he was behind the counter. She constantly checked him to make sure nothing was put into their cups. Shen slid them all onto a tray and carried them over to his guests. He set them down next to their respective owners. After, he dropped the tray onto a nearby table and took his seat with the others. He settled in, took a sip of the Saki he made, and set his wings on the table.

"So, to answer your question from a few moments ago, me and Daxolus met through...very strange circumstances." Shen began to stare at the table as he told the story. "It's a somewhat long story, I apologize, but I will do what I can to try and summarize.- Let me start from the beginning; how I survived..."

_Flashback_

_Shen's body lay there lifelessly on the shore. His feathers were bent and tattered, and the silk robe he wore was now shredded into a holey fabric. His face was burnt badly and he had a large shard of metal sticking out of his chest, causing him to bleed profusely. A small paw puts itself under the neck of the unconscious lord and checks for a pulse. It was small, but vital. The owner of the paw began to pull Shen off the shore and into a small cabin._

_Shen's eyes slowly begin crack open to reveal that he was lying in a small bed. He looked around to find himself inside a small wooden cabin. The walls were blank and the only two things in there, besides the bed and it's occupant, were a few candles and a small squirrely looking creature with a syringe full of some clear liquid. The creature walked towards the ill peacock and noticed he had awoken. He tried injecting the liquid into Shen's neck, but he jerked away._

_"Relax, it's only a pain killer." The voice of his savior sounded friendly and welcoming, so he slowly let him inject the serum into his vains. Almost immediately, the pain Shen felt was cut in half. The creature took the syringe and dropped it into a small cup and set it on the nightstand near the bed. "My name is Daxolus. I found you on the beach nearly dead. I took you in and bandaged your wounds, which amazingly didn't kill you instantly." The peacock glanced down his chest to see a blood-soaked bandage replacing the metal that was once there. He slowly remembered the battle with the panda and the canon that fell on him. But more importantly, he remembered the pain he caused. Not just the panda, but the the Furious Five, Shifu, and most of all, his parents._

_"I...don't deserve to be alive." Dax heard the weak words of his patient, and walked back to his tools on a table across the room._

_"I know who you are. Lord Shen. Honestly, when I saw you on the beach, I wanted to leave you there to rot. No one who's done what you've done should deserve to live."_

_"Then...why did you save me? Why...not leave...me to rot..?"_

_"Well, I have a good set of morals." The peacock began to shed tears down his face._

_"All the pain I have caused..." the peacock noticed a scalpel on the nightstand. He picked it up weakly and prepared to stab himself. "I'm sorry." Before he could go through with it, Dax slapped the tool out of his wing. Shen stared at him with pain and fear as Dax got up to eye level with him._

_"Shen...that is never an option, man. No matter what, no matter how hard it gets, you can not give up. You don't get out of it that easy, you need to try and make things right." Shen stared back in doubt._

_"I can't do anything. I'm just a villain. I can't come back from this."_

_"Failing is not falling, but choosing not to get back up." Shen was astonished by his words. But he still felt no point._

_" Every man that ever followed me won't be mourning my death."_

_"Not exactly" Dax responded as he walked to the door and ushered in two wolves that we wearing Shen's battle armor._

_"Lord Shen!" they both exclaimed as they rushed to his bedside._

_"We thought you weren't gonna make it" one of them said, the worry in his voice depleting._

_"Bu-but I betrayed you. For my own selfish gains."_

_"We don't care. We knew how important taking over China meant to you."_

_"Yes, well I have no need to rule over this land anymore. I've hurt too many to deserve to a leader. All I want to do is do the right thing from now on." The wolves looked at each other with grins before one of them spoke._

_"You still have about a hundred men from your army, Lord Shen. What ever your decision is, we all will support you to the end." Shen began to tear up again. He couldn't believe he still had anyone that followed him. He then looked over to his host._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Black Water Basin."_

_End Flashback_

"After that, I found this establishment for lease, made a purchase with the last of my money, and used it to help fund my men and my inventions. We now help protect the citizens of Black Water." Shen finished off the last of his Saki and dropped the glass onto the table. Everyone else, except for Zayn, had downed their drinks as well.

"Well Dax, he's telling the truth, right?" Shifu asked as he glanced over to the rodent.

"Yep, every word" Dax answered after taking the last gulp of his gin. He wiped his muzzle clean and set the glass down. "He's completely reformed. A new fellow. A fresh string on the fabric of life. A-"

"We get it, Dax" Zayn interrupted as he took his first sip of the special drink that had been made for him. If Zayn was asleep, he wasn't anymore. It tasted like coconut vodka mixed together with a pineapple rum. He could also taste a hint of something that seemed like just plain alcohol. But he liked it.

"Holy mother of...Shen, this is some good-ass stuff. Man this'll put some fur on your chest" Zayn joked as he took another gulp of the liquor. Everyone laughed at his comment, at which point a wolf wearing a chef's apron walked in with a bowl of dumplings that were steaming hot.

"You food is ready, sir" the chef said as he set the bowl down gently in front of Po.

"Thank you!" the panda politely thanked before he took one of the dumplings and tossed one into his mouth. The look on Po's face after a couple chews was that of shock and awe. "These...are...amazing..." he said in a high whisper causing everyone, even Tigress and Zayn laugh. Po continued to shove his face full of food while Zayn looked at a miniature model of one of Shen's canons. He remembered the letter.

"So, Shen. What is the new invention you've told Dax about?" Everyone looked at the tiger with confusion, for no one but Dax and Shen knew what he spoke of.

"I beg your pardon?" the peacock answered, trying to act like he didn't understand.

"In this letter, you told Dax that your new creation was finished." Zayn pulled the folded note out of his vest and tossed it on the table. Dax instantly recognized it. "I found it in the fire the night we met. So, what is it?"

"Well, since you are so curious, why don't I show you?" Shen asked as he nudged his head toward a door across the room. "But in exchange, I would like to know what you require of my services."

"Sounds fair." They sat there in silence for a minute.

"Well? What or who is the problem?" the peacock asked again, slightly impatient.

"A lion. A lion named Vaas."

**Okay, so what do you think of Shen?**


	19. Chapter 19 - Walk With Me

**Author's note: Omg, guyz. Thanks so much for the reviews! Up to 2100 views! Every review makes me a little more encouraged to right more chapters :) I have a couple things to say: #1 - I'M ON SPRING BREAK! So I'll have tons of time to write. I'm hoping to get about 6 or seven chapters out this week, so I'll be updating A LOT. #2 - This chapter was originally supposed to be about Shen debuting his invention, Po + Jenko + Shen having a really important conversation, and Tigress + Dax were going to talk about Bao Gu. But, I decided that will be another chapter later on. Plus, we haven't heard from Vaas in a while, so I thought I'd give you a little...update on him. #3 - Shout-outs to BlackReaper456 and Jade the Tigress for all the support. And finally, #4 - I recently just went through a break up with my girlfriend who I've been with for 3 and a half years. Yeah, it's hard...kind of loved her...but it REALLY has inspired me to do some really emotional writing, I probably will be posting some one shots as a sort of "recovery". Okay, 'nuff said. Let's get on with the program.  
**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does; and if I were Dreamworks, I would be focusing on Kung Fu panda 3...NOT SOME DUMB SHIT LIKE THE CROODS! LOL**

Chapter XIX - Walk With Me

Vaas escorted Szen down a series of stairs that seemed to spiral down for ages. Two coyote guards followed close behind them. Once the bottom was reached, they were met with a massive door with several locking systems to prevent any break-in...or out. Vaas gestured to the two coyotes whom gave each other a quick nod before revealing they each revealed a key they had kept with them. They simultaneously turned the keys, causing bolts on the door to slowly pull back from their position. Vaas then reached down for the door handle and jerked it open, causing light to pour onto the lion and his soldiers. Szen squinted hardly and held his paw to his face to help his eyes adjust accordingly. Vaas strolled into the brightly lit room and continued to speak.

"Szen, for years the Mogui have slowly been depleting into extinction. Fortunately, common reproduction among full-bloods, such as myself, will result in a child with Moguian attributes and abilities." Szen's ears perked up in intrigue as he slowly followed behind Vaas. It was now that the wolf noticed the room was full of glass caskets that were foggy and difficult to look into. There was also a large rack on the back wall that was stacked with small beakers of a black substance. "Even though we can have children and have our legacy carry on, I find it such a disappointment to let so many incredibly gifted warriors not experience their full potential."

"Sir, what exactly are you getting at?" the wolf asked with an interested, yet frightened tone of voice while the lion leader's cold tone stayed the same.

"Until a while ago, twenty years ago to be exact, I was the last full-blooded Mogui alive. My people had died off due to unknown causes. I knew that some how, I needed to resurrect my race, and help the Mogui live on. Thanks to the help of a few chi gurus, I was able to discover a new way to..._share_ my power with the likes of mortals." Vaas casually moved towards the rack of black substances and took one of the beakers. He tilted the beaker back and forth and watched the black substance swish around inside.

"What...is that stuff?" Szen questioned, constantly on guard of what may happen next.

"It is what is known to most as 'chi'. We were able transform a person's energy into a physical form so that it may be used for our own gain." Vaas tossed the wolf the glass container. Szen stared at it intently, curious as to what it was still. "But this is no ordinary chi, Szen" the lion continued on. "Oh, it's much more than that" Vaas finished with a hearty chuckle. Szen took another moment to examine the dark substance until he was able to put two and two together.

"This...th-this is your chi. Isn't it?" Vaas gave his soldier a small smile of impression.

"You're smarter than you look, Szen." The wolf then remembered how Vaas had mentioned his brother a few days ago. What did this have to do with him?

"What does my brother have to do with this?" the question rang in Vaas' ears like music.

"Your brother had _so _much potential as a fighter that it was such a let down to see him just...die. So, when Shen was busy with the panda in Gongmen, I had a few of our Delta members rescue him from the wreckage. His wounds were vital and would have killed him if..."

"If what?" Szen asked, sounding more firm. He wanted an answer.

"...If we hadn't signed him up for 'The Injection'" Vaas spoke coldly as the lion strolled over to one of the glass casings. "The most fascinating attribute of my people that intrigues me to beyond belief, is our astonishing ability to regenerate. A laceration, the tissue repairs itself in hours. Break a limb, it'll be mended in no time at all." Vaas rubbed his paw on the casket to reveal the face of a one-eyed wolf with extremely similar physical features to Szen. Vaas gestured for the wolf to come over. Szen suspiciously walked over to the casket and peered into it.

The wolf's eyes doubled in size at the sight that stood before him.

"Zhong!" the wolf shouted as he pressed his paws against the glass. "Zhong! I can't believe it! You're alive, brother!" The wolf body lie there, motionless. His breathing was regular though, and the blades that pierced his chest were gone and replaced with a couple scars. Szen's happiness was beyond belief, until he remembered what the lion had said he did. 'The Injection'.

"What did you do to him?" Szen questioned with worry in his eyes. So many questions rained down on his conscience. _What was Zhong doing in this glass case? What did Vaas want with him? What the hell is the injection?_

"Like I said, the wounds were critical. His only chance of survival was the injection." The wolf now shifted his pupils to his master, rage beginning to build.

"What in the hell is the injection?!" Szen demanded an answer, causing the two coyotes to approach him with weapons drawn until Vaas signaled them to stand down.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush, Szen. We injected him with a dosage of my chi." Szen's eyes grew even wider as Vaas explained more. "Zhong had a true warrior's spirit. His full potential had yet to be experienced, so I took the liberty of helping him find it."

"Can he hear me?"

"No, but he will." Vaas signaled for one of the guards to open the casket. The coyote flipped the locks on the side of the lid and slowly lifted it open before Szen shoved him out of the way to make sure his brother was still alive.

Zhong's one good eye flickered open, revealing a bright crimson cornea. His pupil shot around the room in shock and anguish. Zhong carefully leaned up from his lying position while he waited for his vision to clear. Other than the pain his eyes felt from the bright light, he felt stronger and healthier than ever, and his muscles proved it.

"Zhong! Zhong! Are you there, brother?!" the single-eyed wolf could hear a familiar voice say. He felt his shoulders being shaken furiously. Vaas stood in the background, growing a slightly annoyed expression.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the lion said in an 'or else' sort of tone. Szen ignored him.

"Zhong! Please answer me! Zho-" the wolf was cut off when he saw his brother choking him with one hand and throwing him across the room. Zhong slowly stepped out of his casket and approached the dazed wolf with anger in his eye. Szen glanced up at his brother and without a chance to say anything had him in the same choke hold and pinned him against the wall. Szen was scared completely out of his mind because he was just attacked by his brother. "Zhong...it's me!...Please stop...it's Szen!...Brother..." the oxygen deprived wolf managed to gasp out. Zhong began to calm down and take into his sight that the attacker he was choking was his brother indeed.

"Sz-Szen..." Zhong stuttered at he loosened his grip on his sibling's throat. "Szen, IT'S YOU!" Zhong then transferred his choke hold into a loving embrace, to which his brother gladly accepted and returned back. The two canines began to shed tears at the sight of each other again. After another moment, the two separated and began to ask many important questions.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead!" Szen started with his paw still on Zhong's shoulder.

"Me too, but I was taken out of the water at the harbor. I don't quite recall anything after that..."

"We found you there," Vaas interrupted sternly. "We brought you here and wasted no time in starting your healing process. But we also did a few other things that your mind has yet to understand." It took Zhong a moment to recognize who was speaking to him. His anger flared up immediately.

"YOU!" Zhong yelled as he began to transform. His eye turned a solid black, his claws and fangs grew, black and purple energy waves surrounded him. Just like Zayn. The wolf made charged the lion with a war cry of death, to which the lion only smirked. Once Zhong attemped a punch, it was easily dodged with lightning speed and agility. Zhong tried to punch him again, but he missed and broke open one of caskets, luckily empty. The wolf kept on delivering strikes, all missing there marks, while his brother stood back, befuddled. Zhong's energy kept building up and his strikes became more and more powerful, causing more destruction to the environment he DID end up hitting. Vaas decided he had enough, and began to generate the same type of dark energy, but only into his left paw. Zhong made one more powerful punch before Vaas once again dodged it with ease and jabbed him in the neck with the energy charged paw in the wolf's neck. Zhong suddenly hit the ground, unconscious. Szen looked at his leader with sudden fear and astonishment.

"Hmm, it appears he can't control it yet. That's good. Now I just need to teach him to behave himself around me" Vaas quietly said to himself while he chuckled at the knocked out opponent. He then directed his attention to Szen. "If you and your brother wish to live, you will take Zhong to the containment unit upstairs." Szen quickly nodded, picked his still unconscious sibling up over the shoulder, and walked up the infinitely spiraling steps.


	20. Chapter 20 - Advocate

**Author's note: Yeah...not much to say this time. Still depressed about my girlfriend...saw her with this dude I really don't like...really pissed me off. Just...sad, man. Well I'm just gonna get into this. Expect a lot of chapters over the next week.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, and F*CK YOU, VINCENT.**

Chapter XX - Advocate

Shen lead the group of warriors to a small elevator lift that was operated by a large geared mechanism. The peacock was doing his own version of a lecture. The subject: Vaas.

"His full name is Vaas Hue-Lo" he started out with his face in an utter frown. His tone was calm and clear, but he still expressed the hatred he had for the lord. "He is some piece of work, I can tell you that much. His army isn't massive, but does consist of a near thousand."

"We know that already" Mantis told him, a bit bugged by the pre-known knowledge.

"Yeah, we now nearly everything about him, we just need your help to take him down" Po chipped in.

"Of course I will help" Shen replied with a spit of hatred, still frustrated at the mention of Vaas. "I know I was evil, but when facing Vaas, Gongmen Harbor will seem like stroll in the park." The group finally stepped into the lift, to which Shen pulled a small rope inside that started the elevator. They gradually descended down the dark hole until a large set of double doors that were decorated with glorious dragons. On both sides of the doors there were a pair of wolves laughing and joking around until they saw the albino bird step into the light. They quickly stood up straight and addressed their with a salute.

"Lord Shen!" they stated loudly. "We're sorry, sir. We were just-"

"At ease gentlemen, at ease" Shen interrupted with his wing raised and his beak loomed into a friendly grin. "Don't apologize for a little mishap. Now, please open the doors." The wolves blew a sigh of relief and began to unlock the very sturdy wooden entrance. The doors opened, to which Shen and the rest followed.

The entire area was covered with weapons from top to bottom. There were many different varieties; swords, lances, spears, halberds, crossbows. A near endless supply of weapons surrounded the impressed masters. Even Tigress managed gape a how many blades she saw. But the true center piece had yet to unfolded.

"This way" the peacock ushered with his head to a door at the end of the room. Everyone else managed to peel there eyes off the weaponry and follow Shen into another room. Everything was dark and nothing could be seen. "This is it." Shen used his talon to spark up a torch on the wall, which started a chain reaction and caused all the other torches to be lit. Once the room was illuminated, everyone let out another gasp of amazement, except for Shen and Dax who stood there with pleased smirks on their faces. The incredibly massive room, which was more like a factory of sorts, showed Shen's original canon, nothing new. But then there was the weapons around it. They looked dangerously similar to the canon, but they all had difference.

There was one section that had smaller canons that looked like they could be carried easily like crossbows. There was a rack that held a canon just like the other small ones, but they had a longer barrel and a stock. The canons on the far side of the room were very small, and looked as if they were meant to be held with one hand. The biggest of the hand-held weaponry around was a heavy looking, yet small than the original, canon that had a six cylinder cartridge attached to it.

"Whoa..." Po and Jenko said at the same time with same exact expression of awe. They gave each other a fist bump without taking their pupils off the vast weaponry.

"Holy crap..." Shifu said, as he realized what he said. "I-I mean, impressive."

"Thank you" Shen replied. He then held up his index feather and said. "But these aren't it."

"What?"

"The real work of art is behind those gates." Shen pointed to a large metal pair of gates. They were massive and could have held a hundred people comfortably. Shen approached the them while he tilted his head back to yell back. "Can a couple of you give me a hand?!" Zayn and Jenko immediately volunteered and followed him to the gates. Jenko grabbed one door while Zayn took the other and waited till Shen unlocked the chain that held them together. The chain fell to the ground with a loud clang and the two felines yanked the doors open. As the gates creaked back, they revealed a large, metal contraption the size of a small house. It's structure was that of a dome, and the extra large canon attached to the top made it look menacing. It was obviously capable of transportation because it had eight small, yet thick iron wheels beneath it. Shen lifted his wings up and turned around to face everyone. "May I present, THE GRAVEDIGGER!"

Everybody(minus Dax), stared in utter shock and impression. They were silent for a minute until Zayn spoke up.

"Damn..." was all the white tiger could manage. Dax strolled over to the Gravedigger began to inspect it with a large grin upon his muzzle.

"Wow, you actually finished it!" the rodent commented as he walked back over to stand next to the peacock, who stood back to admire his hard work.

"Not without pulling out most of my feathers while trying to fix the fusion coil" Shen replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, coils are always a bitch. Did you fix the pulley system, too?

"After a few more tweaks, yes. And thanks to you I finally found out what clogged the gears."

"What was it?"

"A helix wrench we left in there!"

"No freakin' way!"

"Yes! It was ridiculous!"

The two laughed at their conversation while the others stood back trying to understand what they were talking about.

"What the heck is a fusion coil?" Monkey asked Mantis, who was perched up on his shoulder.

"I bet something to do with the helix thingy they just said," the bug replied. Po finally stepped in to end Dax and Shen's talk.

"Hey, guys. Hehe, I know you guys are having fun and all with your 'tool talk', but what is this thing?"

"Well, let's just say that this is...if Gravedigger was a lady, she would be one hell of a bitch!" Dax replied, confusing Po who looked at Shen for a better answer.

"She's going to walk you in to Vaas' palace," Shen said, giving the panda a better understanding of what Gravedigger could do. "Well, why not give you the tour of my creations?" Mostly everyone nodded, except for Tigress and Shifu who chose to meditate instead.

"These are all the same as my canons, but only smaller for infantry purposes," Shen explained as he walked over to the single-handed looking canons first. "I call them hand-canons." The peacock took one of the single-handed looking ones of the rack and tossed it to Zayn, who caught it with ease. "All off them have different purposes and uses. This one is made to be versatile, easily usable, and concealable."

"Makes sense," Zayn commented as he passed it around to the others. "Should be called a Handheld." Shen nodded at the name with approval and took another canon off the rack. This was the identical to the one shown before, but with a larger and longer barrel.

"Same as the last, just a bigger bang," Shen said with a nonchalant tone.

"Boomshot?" Zayn inputted. Shen nodded again with approval of the sensible name. The peacock took the cannon with a much longer and slender barrel with a shoulder stock as well.

"Now it's obvious that crossbows and cannons have their limits, but not this thing. This one can fire with a range twice that of a bow."

"Longshot." Shen took the last one with the six cylinder cartridge. It was definitely heavier than the others due to the way Shen was holding it.

"Now, think of this little monstrosity as one of the other weapons, but could fire six VERY POWERFUL zen balls before a reload. It's revolving action allows for it to do just so."

"Revolver."

"Damn, you're good at that."

"It's a gift" Zayn replied with a chuckle. Zayn was going to speak up again before he felt a small tug on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a striped paw responsible. It was Tigress.

"Zayn, we need to talk." Zayn was a little dumbstruck by her words, but nodded and slowly followed her back to the original weapons room, to which she closed the door shut.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zayn asked, curious of what could have urged her to want to speak with him.

"It's...It's about what happened a couple nights ago" Tigress replied while rubbing her neck nervously and looking away. It was the first time Zayn had ever seen her look nervous. He then remembered about what they did by the apple trees a few days back. "Look, I was just comforting you, I-I didn't mean for that to happen it was unprofessional, plus I-" Zayn interrupted her by putting his hands up to gesture her to stop.

"It's alright. It was both our faults. I could've stopped it. Let's just think of it as a friendly misunderstanding." His words were so normal and calm, almost as if he had prepared for it. Because he did. Not a night went by that he hadn't thought about their kiss.

"Right, a friendly misunderstanding," Tigress said with relief. "I'm glad you understand why that happened. It wouldn't work either; you're too caught up with this whole 'self revelation'."

"Yeah, and you're a Kung Fu master. You have a responsibility to uphold as a role model. A relationship like that would just complicate things." Tigress' mind was thinking, 'Good, he gets it. I'm glad one of us isn't standing here awkwardly.' But her heart was saying, 'What are you doing?! At least tell him that you would consider if you wanted to!" But her mind had control of her mouth, and spoke what it thought.

"Well, I'm glad we have reached an understanding." Tigress extended her paw for him to shake.

"Me too. Besides, we're just not that into each other." His words somewhat disappointed her, but she ignored it and shook paws with him. Zayn got a clever smirk on his lips. He just remembered the conversation they had before the kiss that night. "You never answered my question." Tigress glanced at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You never answered my question. Have you ever cared for someone like I did with Lotus?" Tigress gulped nervously and prepped he mouth to speak.

"I was-"

BOOM!

The two tigers staggered as they gripped the wall due to the explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Zayn yelled in irritation.

"I don't know!" Tigress replied. "But it's coming from the other room!" Tigress kicked the door open to reveal a large cloud of dust, followed by a massive hole in the ceiling. Their friends were still dazed and confused by what had just happened, and were all trapped by debris from the gaping hole. From the hole, five grizzly bears in heavy black training outfits descended down, followed by a wolf with one functional eye in stealth black apparel. It was Zhong. The wolf blinked his good eye rapidly to keep the dust away and keep his vision clear. He saw the trapped masters, and looked back at the grizzlies.

"Alright, take now while there still disoriented! Move!" his voice echoed through the large room. On cue, the bears grapped a master each; Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Shifu. They tossed the all in to a cage that was on top of the roof and sealed it tight. "Hurry up and get the others!" The bears hopped down and made their way to Shen, Po, Jenko and Dax. One of the bears branched out to Zhong and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Lord Vaas will be very pleased by your success, Zhong" he said quietly and viciously. Zhong shrugged his paw off.

"Don't get any funny ideas, I'm only doing this 'cause that asshole has my brother by the throat" he spat out, obviously not pleased with what he was doing, until he saw a certain peacock trapped under the rubble. "Shen?" he whispered as he slowly approached him, who was coming to. Zhong got a clear view of his face and did identify that it was in fact Shen. "This day just suddenly got better..." He crept up to the peacock. Shen looked up weakly to instantly recognize the canine.

"No...no, you're...you're dead..." was all he could say. Zhong charged a dark flame in his fist and cocked it back to punch the former lord.

"I was, wasn't I." Shen prepared for impact, but before the fist came, Zhong was tackled by a white blur. The blur wrestled him to the ground. It was Zayn, who was now rapidly throwing punches at Zhong's face. The grizzlies went to go subdue the Siberian Tiger, giving Tigress enough time to free Po, Shen, Jenko and Dax, who now got ready to fight.

Zayn kept on beating the life out of Zhong until he managed to kick him off, sending him hard onto the ground. The two got into their fighting stances and began exchange blows, while the others managed to get to the bears before they got to Zayn. Zayn tried a few high kicks, which Zhong ducked under. The wolf retaliated with a solid punch of dark fire, which Zayn tried to block, but was broken through due to it's immense power.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that?" Zayn asked sarcastically. He then transformed into his dark form and began to charge Zhong, who also changed into his dark form as well. Their moves were lightning fast and unpredictable. Their attacks got more fierce and neither could land a single blow. Po, Dax and the grizzlies they were fighting stood back and watched the spectacle.

"Coooooool," they all said simultaneously. Tigress, Shen, Jenko and the other bears stopped for a moment to watch their distracted teammates.

"Unbelievable," Tigress said with disgust.

"So unprofessional," one of the other bears responded and they quickly got back to fighting.

Zayn and Zhong's battle was not going either way until Zhong left out an opening under his chin, to which Zayn took advantage of and uppercut him. Zhong fell back and felt his jaw. It was dislocated, no doubt. He snapped it back into place painfully and decided that he would finish this battle another time.

"RETREAT!" he ordered as he jumped out through the ceiling. The bears quickly followed and began pulling the cage full of masters away. Zayn shot up to follow them, but they were out of sight. They had disappeared. Zayn swore under his breath and jumped back into Shen's cannon room.

"They're gone." Tigress also swore under her breath, something she didn't do often.

"We have to get them back!" Po told everyone in a tone of worry.

"We can follow them to Vaas' palace" Jenko chimed in. "It's not far."

"Perhaps, but the place is probably loaded to the brim with guards. How are we going to get in?" Tigress asked, a bit annoyed by Jenko's idea. While this was going on, Zayn was strolling over to the fallen hand cannons and started picking out holsters for them.

"We can sneak in?" Shen optioned.

"Into Vaas' palace? That place sealed up tight. No way are we going in quietly."

"C'mon, guys! There's got to be something we can do! We need to get our friends back!" Po screamed with anguish. They all saw Zayn walking by, cannons strapped to his body like he was going to war and never coming back. "What should we do, Zayn?!" Zayn looked up at the panda with a nonchalant glare.

"You heard Jenko, no way are we sneaking, so I only see one option."

"What?" Dax asked with his ears lingering.

"Kick the front door in."

**Damn! Zayn is ready for war! And to those saying Shen doesn't seem as bad ass anymore, just prepare yourself for the next chapter. R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21 - No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's note: Hey guys. Feeling better. This chapter is barely being posted. It' like 11:30 at night. I'm tired.**

**Only a couple things to say:**

**1) I'm gonna be at Knott's Berry Farm tomorrow and will not be able to post a chapter.**

**2) The Walking Dead is almost over this season! Murel is DEAD!**

**3) This story is unfortunately, coming to an end soon. Only 4 Chapters after this one, but those chaps will be xtra long. Trying to determine a sequel. Please give me your input on it.**

**I don't own KFP, story is almost over.**

Chapter XXI - No Rest for the Wicked

Jenko lead Shen, Po, Zayn and Tigress through a thick bamboo forest over night. A few of Shen's wolf lieutenants came along for extra security. The journey was short, like the leopard promised, and it was mostly silent until decided to speak.

"Soooo, read any good books, lately?" Everyone gave the panda a glare as if to say, "Shut it, now's not the time".

The mood was tense, and nobody spoke for a while. After another six hours of fast travel, Jenko suddenly stopped and held his fist in the air to indicate for them to do the same. Jenko's ears cocked back, and a rustling in the bushes was heard. Zayn retracted his hidden blade, Dax took his crossbow out, Shen revealed a few blades he had hidden in his sleeves, Tigress turned her paws to fists, and the wolves all took out a boomshot and aimed in different directions.

"Hold up," Jenko stated with his fist still in the air. They all lowered their defenses a bit and the eye patch wearing feline started to whistle a mellow tune. Suddenly, from the bushes came a dark, slender figure that began to approach them slowly.

"Um, Jenko? What's going on?" Po questioned nervously as he pointed at the figure. Jenko grew a small smile and kept his head straight at the figure while he spoke.

"Remember when I said I had a man on the inside?"

"Yeaaahh..."

"Well, I kinda lied." The figure came into the light and revealed itself to be a female leopardess that was wearing a purple, skin tight black suit, identical to Jenko's.

"Jenko." The figure's voice was calm and somewhat seductive towards the leopard.

"Nala," Jenko responded, his grin getting even larger as she approached him, her tail swaying with her hips.

"Um, who is this?" Daxolus asked awkwardly. His question was answered when Nala and Jenko both came up and wrapped their arms around each other and endulged in a passionate kiss. Everyone stood around them awkwardly for a moment until they were done. Jenko stood back and introduced her to everyone.

"This is Nala, Nala this is Po, Tigress, Shen, Dax and Zayn." They all exchanged pleasantries before Nala addressed the situation at hand.

"So, I suppose you're all here to put a stop to the Mogui?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"And get our friends back!" Po added with an enthusiastic fist in the air.

"Riiiiiight, and you must be the Dahaka." The leopardess now gestured to Zayn. The tiger furrowed his brow.

"What was your first clue?" he answered.

"Well, other than the whole mix-breed prophesy, he was said to appear as if he has a ten-foot stick up his ass," she replied sarcastically. Zayn smirked jokingly.

"Wanna check?" She chuckled at his little joke as well.

"I'm gonna like you." She walked back over to Jenko and stood tall. "Let's keep moving."

After a few more hours of travel, they had arrived on a high hill top that surveyed Vaas' palace. It was a large, ten-story building that was glorified in black dragon and lion designs. The walls surrounding it were covered by the same designs and the leopard guards outside were wearing outfits identical to Jenko and Nala's. The stone on the building looked old, but still sturdy.

"Okay, this is it. Vaas' palace" Nala stated as they looked down onto the massive structure.

"Wow, this guy must be loaded!" Po exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the building.

"Running underground fight clubs and selling illegal herbs should make you a good amount" Dax reminded him sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" Tigress asked as her eyes narrowed around the landscape.

"Me and Nala will walk right in and prepare an attack from the inside. Shen and his men will bust the front door right open."

"You heard the man! Go get the others ready!" Shen ordered his wolves. They nodded and darted back into the forest to prepare for the onslaught.

"There's a service tunnel around the back. The rest of you find it and follow it straight to the center of the palace. Take these charges and set them under the palace dungeon. That's where they're taking your friends." Jenko gave Dax a few sticks of explosive and pointed out to the courtyard. There was Zhong and the grizzlies wheeling the cage with the masters into the palace. "Once you guys free them, there's a small chimney in the dungeon. Light a flare and fire it up through it to signal Shen's army for the attack."

"What do we do after that?" Po asked, now ready to fight. Before Zayn answered the question for him.

"Raise hell." Everyone gave his words a nod of determination and agreement. "Let's do this."

Nala and Jenko, Shen, and Po, Zayn, Tigress and Dax all split up into their teams and got to work. The leopards made their way down the hilltop and casually walked up to the front gate. The guards stationed on the wall ordered the gates open, and they did. The two agents of the Chinese Secret Service casually strolled into one of the most guarded buildings in the country.

A panda, two tigers, and a lemur hastily sprinted around the palace and found an iron door that was buried into the ground. Tigress broke the lock and flung the door wide open. Everyone hustled in and made their way through the merely lit tunnel. There were a few wolf guards down the hall that had spotted them.

"Tigress! Thundering Phoenix Kick!" Po yelled out to his teammate, who responded by taking his paw and threw him at the guards while on the run. Po then landed a powerful round house to the three canines and finished them off with a punch into the wall.

"More!" Tigress yelled as four more came sprinting down the hall. Po prepared himself for the attack, but they were stopped by Zayn who now leaped in front of Po and unsheathed his Concealed Killer. One wolf swung a large sword at Zayn's skull, but he missed and got his sword caught it the wall. The tiger kicked him into his friend and began to attack the other. He stabbed one in the gut, but only mortally. The guard managed to pull out his dagger and swipe at Zayn, but he shoved the wolf into the wall causing him to drop his blade. The other guard now attempted a stab with his sword, but Zayn maneuvered out of the way so it struck the pinned guard instead. Zayn quickly swiped his under blade across, slitting the sword wielder's throat. The final two managed to get up and charge with their swords. Zayn, rather than take them in hand to hand, simply pulled out two handhelds and shot the two and they instantly fell lifelessly to the ground, bleeding from their chests. Zayn looked at the cannons in amazement.

"Shen, you do some damn fine work" he mumbled happily. They proceeded down the tunnel a few hundred more yards to a dead end.

"Aw, dead end!" Po complained. "We have to find the dungeon!"

"No," Tigress corrected before he ran off. "We're right under it." They all looked up and noticed a small crack that they could barely see through. Dax began search his pack for the explosive Jenko had given him. He found it and slid it in through the crack. He twisted a few nobs and let the bomb rest as it clicked.

"Hm, I just noticed something," the rodent said in thought.

"What?" Zayn asked, as if something bad were about to happen.

"This bomb is made with twice the powder of a usual stick of explosive." Once he finished his sentence, everyone's eyes widened in horror. They all darted out of the way before the explosion blew a ten foot hole in the dungeon floor. As the dust cleared, the four hopped through the massive opening. The dust fully cleared, and the gang found old prison cells that were mostly empty, except for one. It was them.

"Shifu!" Po screamed as he ran for the cell door. The figures raised their heads to light to reveal that it was Shifu, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis.

"Po!" four of the Furious Five yelled in joy as they darted to him.

Monkey: "I can't believe it!"

Crane: "You found us!"

Mantis: "Way to go, buddy!"

Viper: "Oh my gosh, you're okay!"

They all exclaimed as the y went to their panda friend. Po reached out to touch his friends to make sure they were all okay, and they were. Shifu slowly stepped up to meet the panda eye to eye. He gave him a friendly smile before he spoke.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Dragon Warrior." Po smiled back before addressing the others.

"Thanks, master! But I couldn't have done it without some help." He waved a hand to the tigers and lemur to walk over.

"Zayn! Dax!...Tigress..." His eyes couldn't believe it. "I'm glad you all came for us."

"I'd do it any time, master," Tigress said as she reached out to touch her master's paw. Po started searching for the keys all around the dungeon.

"Guys, do you know where any keys are to the door?!" the panda uttered.

"Got it" Zayn answered as he pulled out a boomshot and shot the lock off.

"Oh, sweet! You found it!"

Shifu and the others exited the cell and surrounded their friends. Viper squeezed Zayn tight in a 'thank goodness you're alright' hug.

"So, what's the plan?" Mantis asked, ready to see some action.

"Dax! Flare, now!" Zayn ordered him. Dax took out the flare and tossed it to the tiger. Zayn looked around the chimney and spotted it quickly.

"Um, one question? How the hell are we supposed to get that through a thousand foot hole?!" Po asked worryingly. Zayn just tilted his head up to look through the chimney.

"Gotta be creative..." was all he said when he slid the flare into a longshot he had brought along and aimed it up the vent. He pulled the trigger and the ignition of the zen ball set the flare on fire and launched it directly up through the hole.

* * *

Jenko and Nala had made it to the center of the second floor when looked up in the sky to see the flare light up in the sky. The soldiers around them were distracted by its light and the two gave each other a quick nod. The both withdrew a dagger of their own and eliminated them quietly.

"10 seconds. Go" Jenko whispered as Nala strutted over to a support pillar and carefully placed a charge on it. Jenko did the same to another pillar in the opposite corner. They both turned the dials and took cover.

* * *

Shen watched as the flare flew up into the air and spiraled back down to the earth. An explosion was then heard from the palace and the guards surrounding it quickly jolted back by it's sudden noise. Shen quietly spoke to himself.

"This is where it will end...DEATH TO THE MOGUI!"


	22. Chapter 22 - No More Heroes

**Author's note: Thanks to all my supporters! I could have made it this far with out 'em. I'd like to announce that this story is almost over. Only 3 chapters left after this one. I will be doing a 2fer today if I can get enough alone time, so check later tonight for it. Please R&R!**

Chapter XXII - No More Heroes

The front gates of the palace burst wide open and allowed dozens of Shen's wolves to flood the area, starting an all-out rampage. The wolves started clashing with the leopards and grizzlies out front and were easily taking them over. More of Vaas' soldiers poured from the front doors and started to collide with the wolves. Even though there were only about fifty wolves, they still managed to overcome fleets twice their size. Shen lead through the front lines and was racking up the body count quick.

He withdrew his lance that he always carried with a few feather-designed knives, and charged the oncoming slaughter. Shen swiftly sliced two leopards and stabbed a bear through the chest. He then dodged a couple arrows and hit the archers with a knife. When 4 grizzlies charged at him with hammers, he slice off the heads of the hammers, causing them to fall to the ground. Shen decapitated the befuddled bears and took out two more leopards with his throwing blades. He suddenly got into a one-on-one with a leopard wielding a dual-ended halberd (also known a whirler). The feline sliced in all directions, but missed by feet. Shen parried his downward strike, leaving him open to forceful stab. The feline dropped his weapon fell to the stone ground, bleeding out.

Two grizzlies tried to attack the peacock from behind, but were stopped by flaming zen balls that caught them in the face. Shen spun around quickly to see where the shots had come from. It was one of his wolf men, wielding a smoking boomshot in each paw. He dropped them to the ground and sprinted over to his commander.

"What's your name, soldier?!" Shen asked over the commotion going on around them. The wolf bowed and presented himself.

"Lieutenant Jung-Dow, sir!" Shen kept the name in mind as he kicked the whirler from the fallen leopard off the ground and to Jung-Dow, who received it with his open paw.

"Well, Jung -Dow, you're with me! Let's go!" the peacock ordered as he charged the front door, followed by the commandeered wolf.

Shen decapitated a leopard and stabbed a bear, while Jung dismembered a group of felines that attacked him. The wolf spun his halberd swiftly and threw at two approaching leopards, slicing one open and impaling the other. Then, he saw his comrade pinned down by a grizzly. The bear lifted his sword up to finish the job, but was tacked by Jung who stole his sword and slit his throat with it. He extended his paw the fallen warrior and helped him back up. Jung then grabbed his whirler and proceeded to follow his leader.

* * *

The Furious Five and the others made their way up a set of long, but quickly ascended stairs. When two bears came down to stop them, Tigress attacked viciously and uppercut them both into the air. Viper wrapped herself around one and slammed him down with great force while Crane took the other and kicked him into the wall. They quickly fell unconscious and the warriors proceeded up the stairs. Half-way up, Shifu asked an obvious, yet important question.

"Where are we going to find Vaas?"

"Top floor! Head bad guys are ALWAYS on the top floor," Po quickly answered.

"He's right, but we need the others to help corner him. We'll have to split up" Zayn reminded everyone. They finally made it to ground level and stopped to establish a plan.

"The Five and I will go out and help Shen's men break through the front line," Shifu stated, getting an affirmative from the Five.

"Dax and I will link up with Jenko and Nala," Po said, getting a nod from the lemur. Zayn looked up through the open stairwell toexamine how far he would need to go. He then found his part.

"I'm gonna find Vaas." Everyone nodded in understanding of their established duties and began to disperse when Dax turned to Zayn before he took off, because he knew he wouldn't be able to catch him.

"HEY!" Zayn turned around to see Dax there, with hopeful eyes. "Good hunting." The tiger nodded at the comment and sprinted up the stairs to find the man he hoped would end his pain.

* * *

Jenko and Nala had found the weapons depot at the fourth floor and started pouring liquor that they scavenged from the bar on the bottom floor. After they emptied about sixty bottles onto the blades and bows, Nala set it ablaze by sparking her claws against her dagger. The fire spread amazingly fast, making it impossible for the weapons to be even touched. The leopards smiled at their work and quickly exited.

"We need to get down to ground level and meet up with the others!" Jenko informed her.

"Right!" They began to dart for the stairs, but it was quickly clogged with enemies with devious grins. They slowly approached the two in a slow and dramatic motion.

"Got any ideas?" Nala whispered over to her partner's ear.

"Yeah. Got any charges left?" he replied.

"Only two."

"That'll do." Nala pulled out the explosives and handed them to Jenko behind her back. He took the and prepped them without the enemies seeing them. Once they had gotten through with lurking the two, they began charge them with a battle cry. Jenko took one charge and hucked it at the attackers and threw the other onto the floor beneath them. Jenko quickly took Nala by her waist and jumped back with her as the two explosions went off simultaneously. One blew a hole in the ground, the other just blew the enemies away. The too leopards shot back up and peered down the large opening in the floor they had created.

"Nice thinking, but how are we going to find the others?" Nala asked with a furrowed brow. At that moment, two bears with crossbows showed up on the floor beneath them, glaring at the felines. They aimed at them and prepared to fire, but were stopped by a panda and lemur pouncing on them and snapping their necks. They looked up and saw the two leopards who stood there amazed by their entry.

"Hey guys!" the friendly panda waved.

"That was easier than I thought," Jenko mumbled under his breath.

"What's the next phase in our plan?" Nala asked from above.

"Well, Zayn is looking for Vaas. Wanna go give him a hand?" Dax asked, as if they would say no.

"Let's do it!" the couple said in unison as they jumped down and darted up the stairs with the others.

* * *

Shen and Jung-Dow were surrounded by enemies and closing in quickly. They were both becoming overwhelmed in exhaustion, but stood firm and ready to fight. Shen gripped his lance tightly.

"To the death, Jung?" the peacock asked his soldier. Jung gripped his whirler tighter and gritted his teeth.

"Always." As the two were about to attack, the enemies around them collapsed to the ground and were quickly disengaged. They were taken down by five descending warriors and their master. Shen and Jung looked at them in amazement and relief. Shifu approached Shen to address the situation.

"Shen! We need you and your men to break through the front lines!"

"Zayn is tracking down Vaas right now, he could use the help," Tigress added. Shen and Jung-Dow nodded. Before Shen could order his lieutenant to do anything, he was already off decapitating foes left and right.

"C'mon! What are we waiting for?!" the wolf yelled as he made his was to the front door. Shen smiled proudly.

"You got yourself a damn fine soldier, Shen" Shifu told the peacock before he and the others took off to back up the resistance. Shen quickly followed close behind his soldier.

* * *

Zayn had climbed the long stretch of stairways in near minutes. His adrenaline was pumping hard, and it fueled him to find the lion of put an end to his life. He reached the ninth floor and noticed something about it that didn't sit right with him. It was dark and depressing, and there was barely any light at all to fill the room. It was like death itself lived there. Zayn stopped and noticed a familiar face standing near a cell door. It was Zhong, and his paws gripped the bars with anger, and his face was drenched from the tears that fell from his eyes. Zayn noticed that someone was in the cell, and that Zhong was talking to it. Zayn stayed silent to avoid detection.

"I-I never wanted to hurt anyone...I never wanted to do that, brother. But he was going to hurt you...and I could let that happen." Zayn now realized who the wolf was talking to and listened more intently now. "It' my fault. My fault he did this to you. He said nothing would happen to you if I did what he said...but like an idiot, I believed him." More tears fell from his eyes as the figure in the cell stepped forward into the light, revealing himself. It was Szen, but he was missing his left arm as far up to his elbow, now replace with blood soaked bandages. Their were whip marks on his topless back, and a massive gash ran down the side of his head. His voice was faint, but understandable.

"No, Zhong...it was my fault...I followed him for all the wrong reasons. I lead you into this...I didn't want to. I should have done something...it was my responsibility to protect you...since dad died. It's all on me. You have to escape."

"But he'll kill you."

"That doesn't matter. You have to get out of this...you have stop him. Vaas cannot leave this place alive..." Zhong's face turned into one of refusal, for he didn't want to harm his only family member any further.

Zayn decide to step in and say what he knew would convince Zhong to help him.

"He's right." Zhong was startled by the sudden presence of the tiger. "I don't know what he's done to you, or how you attained the same abilities I have, but I do know that the only one responsible, is Vaas." The wolf was now feeling the determination rise inside him. "I know all you want to do is save you brother, keep him from being in danger...you want to free him...but the only way that will happen is if you do what he would do right now; help me kill this son of a bitch."

Zhong wiped his face, gave his brother a final glance, and gritted his teeth hard.

"I'll do it. Where do we start?"

* * *

"Come on, guys! Only a couple floors to go!" Po yelled as he sprinted up their staircase fast. Dax and the leopards followed close behind as Jenko prepared a retort.

"Man, I thought stairs were your arch enemy?!" he yelled back. Dax smirked at his comment in agreement.

Once the eighth floor was reached, Po stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone else halted behind him as well, wondering what he had stopped for until they noticed it. There was a dark force lingering around the room. Everyone's eyes darted across the room, trying to find the source of the energy. Then, it Po like a brick when he finally realized who it was. Before he could yell out who it was, the darkness closed in on them.

* * *

Shen and his lieutenant made great time up the stairwell and were approaching the top floor fast.

"How is this going to go down?" Jung asked as he followed next to his master.

"We're going to find-"

Shen was cut off by a dark blast of energy colliding with him, rendering him unconscious.

"Master!" Jung quickly pulled out his halberd, but had nothing to do with it when he was suddenly hit by a blast of energy as well. Jung cracked his eyes open to see a feline figure surrounded by darkness, before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

Zayn and Zhong walked up the final staircase where they would find Vaas and end his life. It was silent between the two, until Zayn noticed the pain and regret on his expression. Zayn stopped to rest a hand on the wolf's shoulder. He slowly looked up at the feline, who showed care in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I know that at this point, family is everything. Without, who are we, eh?" Zhong cracked a small smile as he looked back at the tiger.

"Don't be. This is what he wants me to do, and I'll do it or die trying." Zayn was growing a happy grin on his face until he noticed a cloud of dark energy approach them from behind. He knew that there would be a fight. He prepared to fight until Zhong shoved him up the stairs and gave him and a commanding glare.

"GO!"

Zayn was about to argue, but knew he was wasting time. He gave the wolf a nod of acceptance and darted up to the top floor. Zhong turned to face his opponent and transformed into his dark form.

"Okay, let's dance."

* * *

Zayn finally reached his destination; the top floor. Instead of being broken up into separate rooms, this floor was all one room. The wall was decorated with blood stained weapons and horrifyingly gruesome paintings. The floor was made of a black marble, and there was small set of circular steps leading up to a glorified chair that was facing a window covered wall. Zayn directed his attention to it and slowly approached it. He unsheathed his hidden blade as he continued to stalk up the steps. He approached closer, and closer, until he was right behind it. He counted down in his mind, '3, 2, 1...' Zayn spun the chair around and prepared to stab the living daylights out of Vaas...but he wasn't there. The chair was empty. Zayn stared befuddled at the sight until he heard an unsettling voice

"Looking for me..."

Zayn spun around, but was smacked in the skull. Black surrounded his vision...


	23. Chapter 23 - Say the Word

Chapter XXIII - Say the Word

Everything was black. He could see nothing. He could feel nothing. Zayn slowly opened his eyes, but he still couldn't see anything. He blinked a few times before his vision became clear. What he saw made him wish he hadn't. He saw his all friends, cuffed and forced to the ground by chains. Po, Shifu, Dax, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Jenko, Nala, Zhong, Shen and his lieutenant; all bound by a pair of cuffs or cage. Their cloths were ripped up, their bodies were bleeding and bruised, and their heads hung low in defeat.

Zayn tried to get up and free them, but he found himself cuff and chained to the floor. He looked around to see that he was in the same room he was knocked out in, and guards had surrounded the exits. Zayn struggled with the bindings but it was no use. Though he knew where he was and how he got there, one question remained. But the answer strolled in front of his line of sight, clapping it's paws together insultingly. Zayn examined the figure from head to toe. A lion with black robes, a well groomed mane, and a scar that trailed down from his left eyes into his robe. His eyes were a dark brown, so dark his pupils could barely be seen. Zayn suddenly knew exactly who it was, and it flared him with an anger he could barely suppress. It was Vaas.

"I have to admit, even for the Dahaka, you caused a some storm of blood." His voice was the most infuriating part. It was so mocking and know-it-all, but still vicious. The lion stopped clapping and bent down to meet eye to eye with the tiger. "Y'know, I've invested a lot of time and patience into you, and you can definitely say that it was worth it." If the restraints hadn't been there, Zayn would have bitten his face clean off. "I realize that you may be confused about the whole situation. So, please feel free to ask me anything. I'm dying to hear it." Zayn just wanted to kill him right there, but he knew that he had questions he needed answered, and this would be his only chance.

"What did I have to do with your life? Why me?" Vaas grinned evily at the question. He rose around and began pacing back forth as he began to tell the story.

"You my boy, are the reason I lost a brother thirty years ago." The words confused Zayn and he stared at him, waiting to explain. "You see, Zayn. I knew your father. I knew him quite well. We were friends for many years, and we always had the same dream: become the most powerful of the Tianshi warriors in the province."

"You...you were Tianshi?" the tiger asked, still not losing the harsh tone of voice.

"Yes, and like Boku, your father, I had always done whatever it took to get to the top. We were only fifteen when we joined the Tianshian army, but they still accepted us. We proved to be very skilled in combat and we were even praised by the elders, leaders of our people. So praised, that we were granted the status of general at age twenty. By twenty-five, we had become knighted by the elders and were now an official part of the counsel."

"Why do I care about any of this?"

"Because, it will be important later." Zayn gave him a spiteful look, and he continued on. "The elders always like him better. He was persuasive, smart, caring. I was too, minus the last part. We had only one enemy; the Mogui. After centuries of war, Boku had decided that a peace treaty must be formed. It made me wonder, _why? Why settle for peace? He despises them just as i do! _But it did not take me long to discover that he had met a girl. Beautiful, charming,...and also the Moguian viceroy."

"What the hell does this have to do with me?!"

"Be patient, you little scat...I knew that the girl would betray him and leave us wide open for an attack. When the talk of peace was held in Moguian city of Kanguan, I knew I had to sabotage it. I took my men and ambushed the entire area killing every Moguian there...except for that bitch...your mother."

Zayn's eyes flared up at the mention of her.

"She survived and guess what? Four years later, you were conceived. In addition to that, someone had ratted me out the elders and told them I was responsible for what was known as the Kanguan Peace Massacre. The elders banished me, and I became an outcast. I was found by the Mogui thrown into their prison. I was beaten within an inch of my life...but I survived. The Moguian lord saw fire in me. Fire he had been searching for. He rehabilitated me, showed me the way of the Mogui. Showed me that vengeance solves everything." Vaas said the last part with a smirk, which formed into a small chuckle. "So, I waited till you were born so I could take you all out at once. Unfortunately, your father managed to escape...at the price of dropping you. Instead of slaughtering you right there, like I SHOULD have done, I kept you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" he spat out with hate. Vaas just laughed some more.

"Because, I found out who informed the elders of my doing! Boku, your father, my friend, my ally...my betrayer. I used you to lure him in. It only took ten years for him raise enough brave men to help him, but he miserably failed. And instead of killing him there, you know I did?"

"I thought I was supposed to ask questions." Vaas smirked at his comment.

"Oh, yes you are." Then he noticed the lack of care in the tiger's voice. "I'm sorry, am I boring you? Am I not entertaining you well enough?" He waited a moment for a response, but he got a cold stare. "Well, when you decide that you're interested in the rest of my story, please tell me. As a matter of fact, write me a letter! Then fold it up nice and good, and stick it up your ass because that's the only place that's going to give a shit."

Zayn spat at his feet before Vaas continued the story.

"What I did, was I cut you up real bad in front of him. He sat there and screamed even louder that you did." Vaas laughed some more, while Zayn just clentched his teeth tighter. "Then, I killed him. Slowly, though. Wouldn't want him to get out of it so easily, right?" Zayn just sat there with the same look he had through the entire conversation. "I was going to kill you then, but you made a run for it. Fell ten stories down out of that very window over there." The lion pointed to the center window in the glass wall. Suddenly, everything came back to him. All of the visions Zayn had lined up perfectly now.

"And-and you joined Shen only to get into the records and find me. You helped slaughter the pandas just to earn his trust."

"You catch on quickly. Actually, I found you once before. I believe you were about... fifteen-ish...I sent a few wolves to take care of you then." Zayn had kept a cool head the entire time, until the next few words that made his go ballistic. "But the idiots ended up pissing you off and caused some panther girl caught in the crossfire." Zayn eyes began wide a suns with rage.

"YOU! YOU KILLED LOTUS! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The others watched Zayn release his anger and started to feel sorry for him, no more sorry than Tigress. She actually knew what happened the night she was killed because Zayn had told her. Her mouth draped in sorrow as she could do nothing but watch her friend struggle to break free of the cuffs.

"Don't bother trying to go in demon form 'cause those cuffs are Moguian infused chi cuffs. Traps all you power, like a lid." Zayn stopped trying to free himself, but didn't stop staring at the villain with all the anger he muster. Vaas then shifted his gaze over to Tigress, and got a devilish grin upon his lips. He slowly approached her with his hands behind his back. "I know, Zayn, that I can do anything to you and you won't care. I also know, thanks to that little outburst, is that you don't like seeing people close to you get hurt."

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh, nothing." Vaas pulled a small dagger out from his robes and circled around Tigress like stalking prey. Tigress gave him the same cold glare as Zayn did. He then took his blade and rammed it through shoulder. The tigress screamed out in pain, and Zayn struggled to get free again.

"YOU DAMN COWARD!"

"Don't worry, 'tis a flesh wound." Zayn growled with more anger, but he saw the expression on her face. It was pain. That was when he gave up all hope. He dropped his in defeat as well. The lemur noticed this and began frown in deeper sorrow.

"No..." he whispered.

"Well, it appears I have found his breaking point" Vaas chuckled evilly once again and walked back over to the defeated tiger. "I'm done messing with him. Release him." Two bear guards came over and unlocked his cuffs. Everyone expected him to start a rampage, but instead he sat there, defeated. Vaas pulled out a vicious looking jagged edged blade and picked Zayn up by the collar. He took him over to the glass wall. He then held the blade up to the tigers face and showed it to him. "You see this blade? I had it specially made for you. Think of every edge on this knife, as a day of suffering your family has caused me." The others finally understood what was happening, and they were forced to stare in horror. "Any final words, Dahaka?" Zayn lifted his head to meet with the lion, and he spat it his face.

"Go to hell."

"Soon enough."

Vaas pulled his menacing blade back.

"NNNOOOOO!" Tigress screamed, but it was too late. Blood fell to the ground as his friends watched in terror. Vaas repeatedly thrust his dagger in and out of the tiger, who now had blood leaking from his mouth. Vaas let him drop to his knees, and he kicked him out the glass window, shattering like everyone's spirit.

The lifeless corpse fell down ten stories to the cold hard ground and was left there, still bleeding.

Zayn was dead.


	24. Chapter 24 - Second Sun

**Author's note: This story is almost over. Next chapter is the final. I will post the ending sometime tonight. Please read and review.**

Chapter XXIV - Second Sun

The lion lord stood there, leaning out the window to make sure that he had not survived. He saw the tiger corpse, blood ridden, badly bruised, his eyes still open due to the sudden impact of the fall. His entire body was drizzled in a bright red, and the wounds in his chest refused to stop bleeding. Vaas grinned at his victory and began chuckle maniacally. The other masters did not remove their eyes from the window from which their friend had fallen to his death out of. Vaas stopped his laughing and directed his attention to his other prisoners.

"Wow, quite some fall, isn't it?" he said, still smiling at his accomplishment. He still received cold glares from their eyes. "I find it such a coincidence that he has fallen out of the same window he did twenty years ago, except this time, he won't be walking away." Vaas gave his men a nod of approval, to which they hesitated to reply with, due to the display they had just witnessed. "Take them to Szen's cell. Prep the chamber room for the injection." The guards escorted them all down the stairs to the ninth floor, to which they sorrily cooperated. They entered the cell with still heavily injured Szen, who gave them a look of grief as they all sat on the bench or on the floor, leaned against the wall. The cell door slammed shut, and so did all hope for them.

It was about five minutes before anything was said, and even then most of them did not seem to find their spirit.

"This bites," Mantis mumbled, to which Monkey answered.

"I know."

"We all thought he was invincible," Viper started, then began to shed tears. "But he was just as mortal as any of us."

"And we just...sat there...and watched it happen," Crane said, his head hung low.

"I want to say that we couldn't do anything..." Shen began. "But I trusted him all those years ago."

"This is no one's fault." Shifu said with a saddened frown. "All we can do now is hope that Zayn is in a better place."

"He is. I know it" Jung-Dow replied, still in mourning.

The only two that refused to sit down and accept defeat were Po and Zhong. Po had been pacing back and forth while Zhong leaned against the wall, his eyes closed in thought. Viper had noticed how silent Tigress had been, and slithered up to her. Tigress had noticed the snake's presence until her gentle voice filled the space.

"Hey, Tigress?" The feline glanced up, and to Viper's surprise, Tigress' eyes were damp and her face was moist. She had been crying, something she hadn't done since she was a child. "Are you okay?"

"He's...gone."

"I know. I also know he meant a lot to you." Tigress flinched at the last few words like they were cold to the touch.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play me like a fool, Tigress. I've seen the way you look at him. I was also watching you two that night at the apple trees." Tigress felt a bit shocked and violated by Viper's eave's dropping, but she let it go and addressed the real problem.

"It was a friendly misunderstanding."

"That doesn't mean you don't care for him as more."

"We were only friends," Tigress stated firmly. "Besides, he didn't feel that way about me." Viper was going to state another argument, but she just dropped it knowing she wouldn't get any further in the tiger's head.

"Friends or more, I'm sorry." Tigress gave a friendly nod, and directed her attention back to the floor. After a few more moments of silence, Po finally cut loose.

"Alright, that's it! I can't take all the sorrow in here!" Everyone gave the panda a glare that for the first time he didn't shrivel to. "Why are immediately giving up? We've never done this before!"

"Po," Dax started, "he killed Zayn."

"Yeah, and sitting here acting like a bunch of sorry stumps is gonna help! Zayn may be gone, but what would he say if he saw us right now?! He say we're giving up too easily, that we need to buckle down and do what's right!" Po began breathing heavy due to his voice strength. He then looked at Shifu, who returned the look as well. "Master, what did you always teach us? That it's better to die trying than to die anyway! And I think Zayn would agree with me!" Shifu looked at the panda with astonishment, realizing what a fool he had been. "Get busy living...or get busy dying."

"He's right." Everyone now looked at Zhong, who now took the time speak. "In the five minutes I knew that cat, he taught me to never surrender. To never crack under the pressure. I'm sure he taught you all the same." The one eyed wolf now looked at his brother with a flare of determination sparking in his eye. "I made a promise to him...and my brother...that I would do everything I can to defeat Vaas, and I'll be DAMNED if I break that promise." Everyone began to stand up with the wolf and panda, now finding their courage. "Who's with us?"

Jenko suddenly removed his eye patch, revealing a now bright orange cornea, and fire surrounding his fists. "I am."

Nala's left eye turned an icy blue, and ice began to surround her fists as well. "I am."

Daxolus slammed his fist into his palm. "As am I."

Shen and Jung-Dow rose, their head held high. "We are, too."

The Furious Five stepped forward. "As are we."

Shifu inhaled deeply. "I am ready."

"Well, LET'S DO THIS!" Po yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. The others cheered with him, triumphantly.

"One more thing..." They all turned to the cell door to see it being unlocked by leopard with everyone's weapons in his hands. "Take him down. For all of us."

* * *

_Everything was a bright white, and a bright sun shined down on the cloudy ground. They sky was a bright blue, and the only thing that made any noise was the sound of a calm breeze blowing through. It was the most peaceful place that could have been imagined._

_Zayn wandered around the cloudy atmosphere, looking for anything to indicate that he wasn't just in some sort of limbo. It was a bit strange to walk on the clouds, but he eventually managed to get the hang of it. Once he did, he realized how amazing the sight looked. He couldn't stop staring out into the distance. He stood there peacefully, never wanting the silence to come to an end. But it eventually did._

_"Hello my child." Zayn spun around to see an elderly tortoise, wearing a yellow sash. His clawed hands were clasped together, and the smile on his face made any worry Zayn could have made about him disappear._

_"Do I know you?" the tiger asked politely, as the wind blew his clean, white fur. The turtle approached Zayn slowly and calmly._

_"No, but I know you."_

_"How?"_

_"I have been watching over you, Zayn. My name is Ooguay." Zayn's eyes widened at the mention of his name._

_"Ooguay...I've heard of you."_

_"I would expect you to," Ooguay responded with a slight chuckle. "You probably have a lot of questions."_

_"Yeah. First, where am I?"_

_"You are in the afterlife, my child." Ooguay raised his arms and gestured around. Zayn now remembered what happened._

_"Oh yeah, I'm dead."_

_"Unfortunately, yes. But it is not your time yet, Zayn." Zayn began to walk closer to the tortoise in confusion and hope._

_"What do you mean?" The turtle began to grin widely now._

_"I'm going to send you back. You need to defeat Vaas."_

_"He's...he's too powerful. Even with all my power put together, I don't stand a chance-"_

_"But that didn't stop you before, did it?" Ooguay interrupted, leaving the feline silent. "You greatest power, my friend, is your ability to never loose hope. No matter how grim things got, you kept your head up and lead everyone through it."_

_"Master...I don't care what happens to me, but the others...I don't want them to get hurt or worse." Ooguay's smile lessened a little bit, but it never left his elderly face._

_"They are probably saying the same about you." Zayn looked down on the cloudy surface again, still not convinced that he could do anything. The wise tortoise saw this, and knew exactly what to do to change the feline's thoughts. "Zayn, I have someone I believe you would like to see." Zayn glanced up at the turtle, who now set his claw on his shoulder and pointed into the distance. At first, Zayn saw nothing. It was just empty space. But the he looked closer. He saw a spec, and in was slowly getting large. It had black fur, and was wearing a bright white dress, with sapphire blue earrings that matched the color of her eyes. Zayn was slowly starting to realize what was coming his way...WHO was coming his way. When he discovered who, he screamed her name and sprinted as fast as he could to her._

_"SOON!" Zayn was running faster than he ever had before. Tears of joy flew from his eyes, and he had the largest smile he ever had on his lips. Ooguay chuckled lightly as he saw the tiger get closer and closer to the panther, who still approached at walking speed, a peaceful grin upon her muzzle. "LOTUS! LOTUS!" Zayn came to a halt wrapped the feline tightly in his arms. She gladly returned the favor._

_"I'm glad you are okay, Zayn." Her voice was the most gentle and comforting he had ever heard. Maybe because it was hers, but it still was._

_"I'm so sorry...I should've protected you better."_

_"It's okay. I forgive you." She then broke the embrace put a paw on his shoulder. Tears still fled from his eyes. "You need to be strong, Zayn. Your friends need you...now more than ever." Zayn still stared in disbelief._

_"I don't want to leave you again. I love you, Soon."_

_"I know you do...but you must move on. Find someone else, for it is not your time." She smiled lightly at him, and he couldn't do more than smile back._

_"I'll never find someone like you again, though."_

_"Yes you will. She is closer than you think." Zayn felt as if he understood, but was still confused as ever. He nodded anyway._

_"Okay...but how will I save them? My demon form is not enough to take him down."_

_"Yes, but remember. You are also part Tianshi. You have angel in you somewhere, and I am going to help you unlock it." As she said this, a bright white key appeared in her paw. "Literally." Zayn laughed a little. She then moved the key in front of his chest, and pressed it firmly against him. Zayn clenched his teeth tight as she moved the key slowly into his body, and twisted her wrist. She removed her paw, and Zayn instantly felt two hundred times better._

_"That's the best painkiller I've ever had," he joked, to which Soon giggled. "I just hope it's enough."_

_"It will be." Zayn gave a small grin before he felt a claw rest on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ooguay, with two necklaces in his other claw._

_"And even if that isn't enough..." Ooguay said as he dropped the two necklaces into Zayn's open paw. "Give one of these to anyone with the same power level, put it on, and your energies will fuse to one, making you one whole being." Zayn gave the master an approving nod, and turned back to Soon._

_"Goodbye, old friend" she said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. After that, everything went black._

* * *

Zayn quickly opened his eyes, and found himself breathing heavily. He gripped his chest and found that the wounds he had suffered were gone. His breathing slowed down to normal, and he dug into his pocket to find the necklaces Ooguay had given him in the afterlife. Zayn shoved them back into his pocket and stood upright. He examined the area; he was at the bottom of Vaas' palace, and glass shards were scattered around the dirt. The tiger looked up and saw the broken window.

Zayn began a transformation. His fur became brighter than ever, he grew another six inches in height, large, majestic wings grew out of his back, his ears became longer and more pointed, a surge of white energy formed around him, and his pupils and corneas vanished and were replaced by a bright pare of full white eyes. He bent his knees and prepared to take off for the top of the palace.

"This ends now." Zayn jumped and began soaring upward at lightning speeds.

* * *

Vaas sat in his glorified throne, sipping a glass of warm tea, a grin posed on his face. He set the glass down and turned directly around. The lion was faced with a panda, a red panda, two wolves, a peacock, two leopards, a crane, a mantis, a snake, a monkey, a tiger; all ready in fighting position.

"What a shame...I thought I would have some new recruits...but they insist on challenging authority." All the fighters tensed up, ready to strike at a moments notice. "As you wish." Vaas began his transformation. He looked twice as terrifying as Zayn. "I'll let you all have the first move."

Tigress was about to strike, but stopped and glared at the sight behind the unsuspecting lion. Eventually, everyone saw the incredible spectacle, and dropped their guards in shock and awe. The lion became confused beyond belief.

"What are you all baffling at?" No response. "Hellllloooo? I'm speaking to you!" Still no response. "It's quite rude to ignore someone, you know that right?"

"Uh, dude..." Po said as he pointed behind him. Vaas turned around, and dropped his jaw at what he saw.

It was a tiger, with wings, hovering off the ground. He gave off the impression of an angel.

"No fricken' way..." Vaas mumbled as he stepped back from the feline. Zayn landed on the marble floor with grace, and gave the lion an emotionless glare.

"You were right, Vaas...You should've killed me when you had the chance."


	25. The Final Chapter - Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's note: It's been a long run. But it is done. This part of the story may be finished, but a new part will begin. Get ready for part two of the RS saga; Horizon. Thank you to you all. Enjoy :)**

The Final Chapter - Don't Say Goodbye

The two felines stood there for what seemed like hours, opposite energies surging through their bodies. Both gave each other looks of death, they stood firm waiting for the other to make a move. Zayn's wings had folded in, his stature was tall, his energy was full of flow and had smooth movement around his body. Vaas' knees were bent, his entire eyes were a solid black, and his energy was quick and spiked unpredictably. Zayn broke the silence as his breath cut the air like butter.

"It's time to end this." Vaas shot him a familiar look, and spoke through clenched jaws.

"Couldn't agree more."

With that, Vaas made a swift and powerful attack with his claws as he charged at the tiger. Zayn charged energy in fist, and soared at speeds to meet the lion's. Their paws collided, and a shock wave of incredible energy burst from the impact. It formed a bright flash, causing everyone in the vicinity to shield their eyes from it. Both felines had been blow back by the explosion, but neither fell backward as they dragged their feet and claws against the marble floor, tearing it to shreds. Vaas made a dash at Zayn and threw a punch to his abdomen, but was blocked and met with a knee strike, which was also defended. They both exchanged blows at lightning fast speeds, and neither one of them was making solid contact. There was the occasional graze, no serious attack was landed. They both attempted a forward kick, but they landed on each other's foot and propelled off.

"Enough of this!" Vaas growled as he unsheathed his claws and made another mad dash at Zayn. The tiger charged his left arm with energy, turning it into his own personal shield, making it hard as steel. Vaas' claws struck his arm, but it did no affect. He began slashing for his neck, but Zayn dodged effortlessly and punch him in the ribs with his steel fist. He winced in pain, but made another strike at his legs hoping to get him on the ground. Most of his attacks did nothing, until his claws dug into Zayn's shin. The tiger growled in pain, and kicked the feline away and into the wall. Vaas growled even louder.

"You think you stand a measly chance against me, Dahaka?! I have the power of a thousand demons! All the power in China can't help you!" he yelled as the power surges around him began to get more powerful and grow in size. It was then that Zayn noticed the small sphere of energy forming in front of the lion's palms. It grew larger and larger by the second until it was half his size of him. The lion raised the energy ball above his head and grew a maniacal grin across his face. Zayn now realized that it was an attack, aimed for him. Vaas then threw the ball directly at him, giving him no time to react. Zayn took his still steel hard arm and punched the ball, creating a powerful explosion. Zayn couldn't stand the blast, and it threw back out the window. He quickly stretched his wings and glided back safely onto the marble flooring. Zayn felt the blood drip from the side of his face. He quickly wiped it clean and stood to face the lion, who stood with a successful grin.

Tigress was about to jump in and help her friend, when she was held back by a pair of panda paws.

"Po, let go!" Po shook is head in refusal.

"No, Tigress! This is his fight!"

"He needs our help!"

"No he doesn't. Not yet." Tigress looked at the panda with pleading eyes, but he would not let her interfere. "When the time's right." The tigress exhaled heavily, and gave Po and friendly nod. She then directed her attention to the angel, holding his bleeding head. "ZAYN!" The tiger looked up to Tigress, begging with his eyes for her to make it quick. "Kick his ass."

"Yes, ma'am." Zayn charged a blast of energy and aimed it at Vaas. When the blast came, Vaas jumped out of the way and foot-planted off the wall and towards Zayn with a heavy fist of darkness. Zayn dodged it, but was not able to protect himself from the next power fist that came, and sent him back towards his friends who gave him a look of worry.

"Are you okay?!" Daxolus asked as he ran to his friend, still lying on the ground. Zayn winced his eyes and sat upright. He saw Vaas laughing evilly as his power level grew even higher than before.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to try something..." Zayn answered as he stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. "I'd recommend you all stand back." Everyone took a couple steps backward as Zayn began to growl loudly and summon all his power into his physical form. His fangs grew longer, as did his claws. His eyes were now a solid grey, and the energy around him became a mix of black and white. Vaas' smile faded as he saw what Zayn was doing.

"Dahaka form..." he whispered in slight fear, but he growled angrily and raised his fist at him. "Come at me, coward!" Zayn gladly obliged.

Zayn dashed at him with incredible speed and power, and Vaas stood there defensively. As punches and kicks were exchanged, Vaas noticed that his opponent's power level was increasing rapidly. He knew he had to put a stop to it, so he placed a powerful fist of energy to Zayn's side, sending back to the ground painfully with a thud. Zayn came back to his original form, and groaned in pain.

"He's too...strong...and fast...even in both forms at once, I can't get a clean blow." Zayn thought as he knew Vaas was too powerful to be defeated on his own. But that's when he remembered the necklaces Ooguay had given him in the afterlife. He dug into his pocket quickly and pulled out two necklaces with yin-yang symbols on them.

"PO!" he yelled out, to which the panda responded by sprinting over to him and kneeling down to eye level with him.

"What is it?! Are you hurt?!"

"A little bit...I can't beat him without your help."

"Of course, buddy! We'll all he-"

"No. Just you. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Oh, but I guess me getting hurt is okay?"

"Po," Zayn said irritated. "I can only do this with someone that has the same power level as me...and you match that." Zayn put one of the necklaces in Po's paw and slipped the other one around his neck. "Put it on." Po was a bit hesitant, until he saw Vaas' form.

"HEY!" the lion yelled intimidatingly. "We gonna dance, or what?!"

Po gave the lion a glare of anger and slipped the necklace on. He became confused when nothing happened.

"So, is thing supposed to like shape shift or wha-" Po was cut off when his and Zayn's bodies began to glow brightly. The grew brighter until a sudden flash of light caused everyone to shield their eyes from it. Everyone's jaw hit the floor when they saw what he become of the panda and tiger.

Standing were the two once were was one, powerful creature. It had Po's build with Zayn's muscular figure added. He wore only cobalt blue pants, and a feathered earring on his left ear. His eyes were a muddy green, stripes of a tiger designed across his fur, his fangs were long as well as his claws, and green bolts of energy surged around him.

The figure moved around a bit and got control of his motor functions before it spoke.

"WHOA...this feels weird." His voice sounded like Po and Zayn were talking in unison. "And also AWESOME!" Vaas had an annoyed frown as he approached the figure slowly.

"Oh, lovely. Now what am I supposed to call you?" The figure looked up at the lion, and gave him the biggest grin he could have given.

"You can call me PAYN."

"Oh, oh I get it, Po plus Zayn equals Payn. Very clever," Vaas mumbled sarcastically. Payn's smile grew even larger.

"No, because that's exactly what you're about feel in a minute." Vaas now gained his smile back.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" he cried as he dashed towards Payn with his paws full of dark energy. He made a fist and prepared to strike his opponent. The fist came in fast and hard...but it was caught by a large paw. Vaas suddenly frowned and gazed up at the tiger-panda hybrid with horror. Payn began to crush Vaas paw in his hand, causing the lion to scream in pain. He kicked him back to the wall and slowly approached the feline with slow, heavy steps. Vaas growled once again and leaped at Payn with great anger, but he was caught by the neck and slammed against the marble with incredible force, knocking the wind out of him. Payn didn't stop there, and began to rapidly punch the feline in his ribs until blood flowed from his mouth like a waterfall. He picked him up by the collar and threw him to the wall and he came slow to get up.

"No...it can't...this can't happen...no mortal can defeat me..." the lion whispered, bleeding profusely out his mouth. Payn began to perform the technique for the Thundering Hammer Fist, but instead, it was made with one fist and the energy was a combination of black and white. This move would later be called, The Hammer of Dawn.

"On behalf of me, and everyone else you have hurt in your wretched life..." Payn moved closer with his charged fist high in the air. "I would like to say...'SKADOOSH'." The fist dropped and a thundering explosion occurred, destroying the lord of darkness.

* * *

**One week later...**

The Valley of Peace was as it always was; peaceful. The sun had risen high and bright. The atmosphere was as usual, calm and cooperative among the villagers, and of course, it was happy. It was like nothing had ever touched a perfect society, and was left alone to live out its peaceful existence. The same was happening at the Jade Palace and its guests, who were now preparing to leave and return home for a nice, long rest. A deserved rest.

"We are always grateful for help, Shen" Shifu thanked the peacock with a bow, to which he did the same. "Please, thank all of your men for us. None of this would have been possible without them."

"It was of no trouble, Master Shifu."

"You can refer to me as just Shifu," the red panda replied calmly.

"Thank you, Shifu. Now if you excuse me, there is someone...I need to apologize to." The peacock looked over his shoulder to Zhong, who stood behind talking to Jung-Dow. Shen exhaled deeply and strutted over to the one-eyed wolf. Zhong saw Shen's approach and prepared himself for a conversation. Shen straightened himself, and cleared his throat.

"Zhong...I-"

"Wanted to say sorry for betraying you all those years ago, and was wondering if you wanted your old position as general?" Zhong finished for him with a cocky smirk. Shen found himself befuddled.

"Are-are you psychic or something?"

"No, I over heard you talking to Shifu."

"Oh..." Shen stood there awkwardly for a moment before he spoke again. "So, what do you say?" Zhong stared at the ground for a moment before he could reply.

"I got two conditions. One, I get a say in all major decisions."

"Done."

"And two, you make JD here a general as well," Zhong said while pulling Jung-Dow into his arm and wrapped it around his neck. Shen gave a friendly smile and nod, as if to say of course.

"Come, brothers. Let's go home." The peacock and two wolves left the palace, with Shifu standing behind them with a proud smile. The old master then turned to the leopards, who were holding each other in their arms.

"So, what will you be doing now, Jenko?" he asked. Jenko grew a small smile upon his lips as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Whatever she wants to do." Nala gave a seductive smirk back to him.

"How's about a vacation?"

"I'll talk to the counselor about it." Shifu's smile grew wider, as he said farwell to the two felines.

"Have a safe trip home. Come find us if you need any help," Shifu said.

"I'll hold you to it," Nala replied as the two exited the palace hand in hand. Shifu exhaled heavily, as he had one more farewell to give. He turned around to see the Five and Po walking with a white tiger and a lemur standing on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Viper pleaded, still slithering with the others.

"Yeah, you could stay here any time, y'know?" Crane asked.

"Listen guys, I have to go. It's my rightful place." Shifu approached the group, smile still present on his face. Zayn stopped when he was in front the red panda by a few feet. He gave the master a friendly grin before he spoke. "I'm leaving, Master."

"I hope you do what you know is right, Zayn" Shifu responded as he returned the grin.

"I know what I have to do. Those soldiers of the Mogui were just confused. They need someone to show 'em the right way."

"And you think you can do that?"

"I know I can do it."

"Yeah, and I'LL be there to give him a hand, Master!" Dax stated with a glorified grin on his face. With that, Zayn said his final goodbyes to everyone, except when it came to Tigress; that was more of a side conversation.

"Looks like this is it, Tigress."

"Yeah, this is where we go separate ways."

"Maybe...But I'll be back."

"Really?"

"Yup. I don't know when, or under what circumstances...but I'll be back."

"Well, I want you to know that I will miss you." Tigress then pulled Zayn into a warm embrace. Zayn felt something jolt inside him. It was a feeling. A familiar feeling. Something he hadn't felt since...he was fifteen. He remembered what Soon had told him in the afterlife. _She is closer than you think. _Was Tigress that _she?_ Was it possible that he felt something more towards her? Maybe, he thought. He would have told her about that feeling right there, but then he remembered that he said he would be back. He just smiled, and returned her hug. They finally split and gave each other a final glance of happiness.

"You ready, Dax?"

"As I'll ever be."

Zayn began to transform into his Tianshian form. His wings sprouted, and he took off as soon as they did. He flew out and into the distance. The wind blew through his fur as he looked back at the masters heading back into the palace. He never took his eyes off Tigress. Not until she was completely out of sight.


End file.
